Time To Shine
by jelliclerose
Summary: Where's the best place to hide a secret? Well that is a secret in itself. A story of friendship, legend and hidden secrets. Full description inside. Mistoffelees and Tugger centric.
1. Prologue: Secrets

Ok so, I'm just putting this out there and crossing my fingers that the characterisations of the UK tour cast 2006-2008 won't completely throw people! Here's a sort of...full on blurb:

_Since before anyone can remember, Jellicles have been telling stories of Mistoffelees. His story has been told so many times that there are many endings to it, and not all of them are happy. Even the wisest Jellicles are unsure of just where the young magician disappeared to, all those years ago and just what he did before he left._

_With the Jellicle Ball looming and Macavity out for revenge, what will the tribe make of a new power on the rise? Can they learn to test their own beliefs and trust what they previously thought un-trustable in order to unlock the secrets the very first Jellicles worked so hard to bury?_

_The fate of the tribe is hanging in the balance, and even Mistoffelees can't save them alone. Will anyone be able to save him from Macavity's clutches and find a moment amongst all the lights which is truly, their time to shine? It's time for the tribe to learn a few lessons; lessons of legend, trust, magic and above all of the strongest friendship the Junkyard has ever known._

Hope you enjoy it! Reviews are love but the fact you've gotten this far is compliment enough! hehe

* * *

Prologue: Secrets

Where is the best place to hide a secret? Well that, is a secret in itself. It's something even Macavity does not know. The first Jellicles knew the best place of all. But they buried that knowledge in legend and removed the only reminder that their secret had ever been there.

Some hide their secrets behind another name, some behind a bigger personality but no secret can stay hidden forever and some cover is about to be blown.

How can any grudge last this many years, how can no cat remember the truth behind the one name they all know? They're secrets that have been hidden for years and the Jellicles are about to stumble on them.

But what about that other secret? The one behind that big personality. What does it take to stop a misunderstanding so great? Perhaps all it takes is a moment, away from all the spotlights, for his real time to shine.


	2. Chapter One: Two Protectors

1. Two Protectors

A young street cat, patched black and white with shining grey-green eyes, stood on the high wall overlooking the back alley behind the restaurant. If his timing was right, he would be able to bring back a stealthy treat for his four younger brothers and his mother. If his timing was just slightly off then he would lose tonight's meal to an alley cat. And Alonzo didn't want that.

He didn't like the alley cats, and he maintained he wasn't one. He was a street cat, there was a difference to him. Street cats didn't choose to live on the streets, and it was only out of necessity that they did. An alley cat however, lived for the drunken gambling, the street corner queens looking to make some easy cash and the usually fruitless scavenging for food.

Alonzo was a handsome tom. Very tall and fluid in his movements making him an excellent hunter. His fur was largely white however he had black splodges on almost perfectly opposite sides of his body, over his left eye and to the right of his lip. His head fur was similarly splodged and often ruffled and his eyes were almost slat-like with their long thin appearance and one was the tiniest bit narrower than the other, especially when he smiled.

His mother was a street corner cat, and his father was an alley cat. He had left before Alonzo was born. He had returned more than once and had continued to come and go, leaving rather obvious reminders of his visits in the form of Quaxo, Admetus, Bill Bailey, and Carbucketty. Alonzo had named them as his mother had refused to even look at them for quite some time. Alonzo had chosen the names from the tradition of the tribe he dreamed of one day being part of: the Jellicle tribe.

As soon as he was old enough, Alonzo had been told it was his job to find food and to protect. This had meant that from an early age he had been exposed to the alley cats he hated so much, which meant in turn that he had heard their drunken chatter on many an occasion. This was how he had learnt about the Jellicles.

He had been scavenging all night, and was too weary to go back to his mother straight away. So he stopped for a rest in the shadows close to an alley cat hang out.

"I heard their leader has a son now. He's still a kit now but it's rumoured that he'll be protecting those damn Jellicles before long. It's rumoured he'll be a strong 'un. Some are saying he might even be tough enough to defeat Macavity," one cat had said, grabbing a bottle and thrusting it to add emphasis to his words.

"Don't let Macavity hear you talking like that," another cat had warned.

"We all know how the legend goes, only Mistoffelees can stop Macavity and no one knows if he even exists or if he's just some legend the Jellicles made up to give them some hope. Macavity will remain unbeatable for a long time yet and the Jellicles have found that out to their cost. Old Deuteronomy hasn't got enough life left in him to defeat Macavity and his son will tire and weaken before long," a dark cat had sneered as he warmed his paws by the fire.

It had taken a lot of courage, but Alonzo had ventured out from his hiding place and he had asked them who and what the Jellicles were. The alley cats had laughed and mocked, but eventually they had told him everything they knew.

The Jellicles were an ancient tribe. Once they had been an enormous tribe of cats from across England, even across the globe. But after fevers, Pollicle attacks and a savage rampage by Macavity not long back, they had been reduced greatly. They were lead by Old Deuteronomy, who had been the Jellicle leader for so long now that not many remembered who came before him and those that did remember regarded it as a different lifetime.

Most of the Jellicles had a den somewhere in the Jellicle Junkyard, though some had owners which they returned to on occasion and some only passed through from time to time though such cats were rarely seen except at celebrations. Celebrations such as the Jellicle Ball.

The Jellicle Ball was a celebration the Jellicles held once a year under the light of the Jellicle moon. It was an extravaganza of lights, music, dance and energy which culminated in one Jellicle being given the chance of a new life and being sent to the Heaviside Layer but only if the Jellicle leader chose them. No cat alive knew how the tradition had started and as with much Jellicle history it was surrounded in mystery.

The Jellicles were magical, kind, honourable, talented, intelligent but above all they were loyal to their tribe. Feline, fearless, faithful and true. Every one of them stood for the whole tribe. To be a Jellicle you had to be all of these things, and it was preferred if you were a talented dancer. It was in the Jellicles' blood to dance and sing to the highest possible standards imaginable, but if you were not a Jellicle by blood they would judge you on character and not on talent. Because, or so it was said, if you spend time amongst the Jellicles you become a Jellicle. By blood and by mindset.

And as Alonzo lay in wait now, he thought, as he so often did, of the Jellicles. Of his dreams to get out of the life of a street cat, before he became just as bad as the alley cats he despised so much. And anyway, he didn't want his brothers to grow up in this life. He wanted them to be able to grow up as Jellicles.

Just then, the back door of the restaurant opened and a man slung a black bag in to the large bins before returning inside. Alonzo leapt down to the bag. He had timed it just right, unlike the other cat who was still in midair when Alonzo landed and claimed the bag as his. The cat cursed as it landed, then it looked sharply at Alonzo, before jumping down from the bins and hurrying away.

Alonzo made his way back to the alley he and his family inhabited. Most of the alleys were alive with the roar of drunken alley cats, most corners adorned by tall queens calling out to any tom they saw. But all was quiet in the alley his family lived in, and the corner was, thankfully, unadorned. Alonzo turned, smiling as Bill Bailey and Carbucketty bounded towards him. Admetus too scrambled to his feet, dashing over in a haphazard manner. Quaxo got up too, coming swiftly over to join the others. In age, Quaxo lead, then Admetus, followed by Bill Bailey, then Carbucketty.

Quaxo was a tuxedo tom with varying degrees of black and white splashed about his arms and legs and a white face with brown eyes however he was small for his age. Admetus was tall for his age, largely white and with a mild shade of brown splashed about him here and there and incredibly blue eyes. Bill Bailey was tiny but stocky, splodged with a gentle brown in a similar way to how Alonzo was with black and with wide, shining brown eyes and an adorable face. And as for Carbucketty, he had jagged patches of black and brown all around his face, most notably a patch of brown over his left eye, he was marked with scratchy black and brown all over, had broad shoulders and a thin waist and was relatively tall and had twinkly grey-green eyes that looked pale blue in some light.

Alonzo glanced over at their mother now, lying in drunken disinterest in the corner. She was past caring what he had managed to bring back for them. She probably wouldn't even notice if he left for the Jellicle Junkyard right then. Although of course he wouldn't, he needed to plan first. But soon. Soon.

------

It was midnight. He could hear distant voices singing in perfect harmony and he smiled at the sound. He looked around him. His mother slept in her corner. The corner she never seemed to move from. He and his brothers lay in exactly the same positions as they had done when they went to sleep. Himself and Admetus lay curled around the sides of their two younger brothers. Carbucketty lay curled up tight in the middle, Bill Bailey wrapped closely to him, the pair looked more vulnerable in their sleep and the fear they hid when they were awake was plain to see in the way they clung to each other.

They'd been through a lot, had it so rough compared to Admetus and Quaxo. Admetus couldn't remember his brush with danger, and Quaxo had never had one. Meanwhile Alonzo turned his fear for his brothers in to strength so he could protect them. He felt guilty that harm had come to Carbucketty and Bill, guilty and angry at himself. Quaxo sat up now, noting how Carbucketty shook slightly in his sleep and how Bill gripped on tighter to his fur. Then he looked up and saw Alonzo on the wall so he stood and scampered up to join him.

"Hey Quaxo," Alonzo smiled.

"What're you doing?" Quaxo asked.

"I'm listening to the music, can you hear it too?"

"It's nice...if the others were awake, we could all dance."

"It's the Jellicles, although I think you knew that. You've grown up with me telling you about them...even more since what happened to Bill and CB...but anyway...they have a skilled protector...no harm has ever come to the tribe under his care...and he's my age you know. He can keep Bill and CB safe, even if I can't," Alonzo sighed.

Quaxo thought for a moment.

"Lonz you do protect us. Ok, so there've been scares, I know. But we're all still here aren't we. Just because he's so good you won't stop will you? I mean...when we get there...will you protect me, or will he?" Quaxo asked. Alonzo smiled softly.

"I'll always protect you Quaxo, I promise."

"Good," Quaxo said simply in reply.

"We're leaving tomorrow...you're still ok with that aren't you?" Alonzo asked after a pause. Quaxo looked up at the moon, then down at their mother who still clutched her empty bottle.

"CB and Bill would be happy anywhere Lonz." Quaxo whispered gently, before scrambling back down the wall and returning to his place with the others.

------

Quaxo and Alonzo sat on a high rooftop close by their alley. From there they could see way in to the distance, all the way to the Jellicle Junkyard. It excited Quaxo to see this place that would soon, with luck, be his home. He could just about make out moving specs that could be Jellicles going about their daily business unaware of the two street cats watching. He wondered what new dances this tribe of performers could teach him, what new things he might learn, friends he might make. But one thing troubled him: his secret.

Not even Alonzo knew his secret, no one knew. Quaxo wasn't just Quaxo. He was a conjuring cat. And still not just any conjuring cat, he was Mistoffelees. The conjuring cat that cats had been telling stories about for longer than anyone could remember.

From the moment he was born, he heard the whispers at the back of his mind. They told him stories late at night. The little kitten hadn't told a soul, because the whispers told him not to. He learned the whispers to be the voices of the stars, they told him he was the cat of stars. They had told him his other name. He was an intelligent kit and he had needed little guidance in coming to the conclusion that he was the legend his brother would tell him and his brothers about.

He did not use his powers. But they came out when he got surprised. He had been lucky, most occasions when a shock had caused him to let some magic slip there had been an adequate number of explanations to draw on. When he became too excited, his coat would change to his sparkling magical coat, but he had trained himself to keep contained and so far none of his brothers had seen.

The sun was setting. Alonzo stood and looked down at the others who were playing tag. Their mother had gone, no doubt to seek out company be it male, alcoholic or both. Alonzo shook his head, then looked back to the Jellicle Junkyard.

"It's a fresh start for us there Quaxo. We won't have to survive any more, all we'll have to do is live," he sighed, before jumping down to the wall below.

------

Alonzo knew they weren't far now. They couldn't be. The Jellicles seemed to have a positive effect on the area around them, and Alonzo could tell. He looked at Quaxo.

"Excited?" he asked with a smile. Quaxo nodded, he'd known about Alonzo's dreams the longest of all his brothers. Then he looked over at Bill Bailey and Carbucketty who jumped and flipped ahead of them.

"But not quite as excited as those two," he laughed. Alonzo laughed too, although he knew it wasn't over yet. They were still in danger until they reached the Jellicle Junkyard. Only then were they safe, because even if the Jellicles did not accept them in to the tribe they would still keep them from harm before sending them on their way the next day.

Suddenly, Alonzo felt a paw on his shoulder. He turned quickly, standing in a defensive position to protect his younger brothers. Quaxo peered out from behind Alonzo. The cat who had touched Alonzo looked like a street corner cat who had seen better days but it was hard to tell in the dim light of the alley she stood in.

However what was clearer was that in her arms she carried two tiny bundles of kitten. One was red, black and white and curled up in to an impossibly small ball. The other was a beautiful gleaming white that shone under the moonlight. Alonzo was unsure what the queen wanted, and then she spoke.

"Are you looking for the Jellicles?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Isn't everyone who comes by this way? But why is that your business?" Alonzo asked sharply.

"I...I used to be one of them you know...but I made a terrible mistake and now...but that doesn't matter. They will only turn me away if they see me. What matters now is that my queens do not have to suffer for my mistakes. Please, if you have any heart, then take them with you. I'm sure you know what life is like on these streets, I don't want my kits to suffer that any more than you wish it on your family," she said. Alonzo looked at the two tiny bundles in her arms.

"Please," she begged. Eventually Alonzo nodded, then looked at Admetus.

"Take the kits Admetus," he said quietly. The queen handed Admetus the two tiny fur balls and then limped off in to the shadows. The brothers crowded around the small queens.

"They're younger than me!" Carbucketty announced proudly.

"Not many things are," Bill Bailey teased, and Carbucketty hit him playfully.

"Yeah well they're _smaller _than _you_! And not many things are that are they!" he grinned and Bill batted at his ear. Carbucketty ducked away and pushed Bill gently once more.

"What if the Jellicles don't take us in? Then we'll have two more mouths to feed," Admetus said unsurely.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it Addie. First we have to find them," Alonzo replied.

------

Munkustrap stood on the tyre, watching the nightly happenings of the Junkyard. Skimbleshanks, who until recently had been the Jellicle Protector, stood by his side.

"Poor laddy," Skimble sighed. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"You've been forced to grow up pretty fast is all. When I was your age, I still larked around like a kit," Skimble replied. Neither cat took his eyes off the cats in front of them. Munk sighed, a long thoughtful sigh.

"I shouldn't worry about it Skimble, I like it this way," he said softly, then he paused casting a disdainful glance at his brother, the Rum Tum Tugger.

"And besides, Tugger has enough recklessness for the both of us."

Skimble smirked, turning to look at Munkustrap.

"You've been an adult your whole life haven't you," he laughed, his voice forming clouds as its warmth hit the cold night air. Munkustrap smiled, looking at the older tom.

"Don't tell me, my father's son?" he said with a wry smile.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Skimble beamed.

All of the residents of the Jellicle Junkyard were present that night, no doubt not wanting to forget the excitement of the Ball the night before. Jellylorum sat on the old pipe sewing whilst her partner Asparagus looked after their tiny kit, Etcetera. Meanwhile, Jennyanydots looked after her little queen kit Electra and Skimble occasionally popped over to them to check up on her. The older kits Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer play fought on top of the old oven whilst Tantomile and Coricopat slept inside it.

Over by the car boot Bombalurina and Cassandra listened to one of Tugger's stories as they clustered closer to him. They were hanging on his every word and he knew it. Demeter sat close by, bored by Tugger's antics but lacking the energy to leave her sister Bombie's company to attempt idle chatter with someone else.

Suddenly a quiet fell upon the Junkyard and all heads turned to where the distraction was. Munk looked to where everyone was staring and he saw four young tom kits, one carrying two even younger kits, led by another tom who looked about Munk's age.

One of the kits, a smallish tom patched brown and white, ventured forwards but the oldest tom looked at him sternly and so the little kit stepped back. Munkustrap came down from the tire. All of the tribe looked on as he came to a stop in front of the band of street cats.

"Welcome," Munkustrap said, with an acknowledging bow of his head. The eldest tom returned the gesture.

"Now, what brings you to our Junkyard?" Munkustrap asked.

"The streets drove us here," the tom replied boldly.

"We can offer you shelter here, but I can't guarantee you a permanent home...." Munk began.

"Please, don't turn us away. I know your tribe has every right to fear cats like ourselves, cats from the streets. But I promise you, there is no deceit in our story..." the tom said. Munkustrap admired his bravery, and he saw something in the tom's eyes that made him want to listen to him.

"Go on," Munkustrap said.

"I was very young when I first heard of your tribe, from some alley cats. I overheard them talking of...well of you. I have known you much of my life, Munkustrap. There is no single alley cat who dares utter your name, never mind harm your tribe. I admire that...a protector, a skilled one. Protecting my brothers is my life. And these alley cats, they told me everything. They told me new stories each night. Of course, often they didn't see me listening from the shadows. But I preferred it that way, I hated the stench of alcohol on their breath. I learnt about Macavity at a young age, have had to protect my brothers from his henchcats. He's always sending them out looking for strong young toms to recruit. But the alley cats told me about Jellicle legends which told of Macavity's downfall and of the safety of the Jellicles' home in a Junkyard where few a Pollicle dared to roam, Macavity rarely attacked and humans did not care to inspect. We had our troubles. When he was very small, I had to defend Admetus from henchcats. And sadly...it was very recently that Carbucketty was attacked by a Pollicle and barely a day later Bill got caught by a cat catcher, he was bought after a few days, but many a tom has not been so lucky. But both times, I thought I had lost a brother...and that was the last straw. Ever since then, I have been planning to act on the stories I heard. Now here we are...as safe as we'll ever be."

Munkustrap knew well the dangers of the streets although unlike the tom the eldest had referred to (the only one of the brothers who wore a collar), most of those in the Junkyard who had collars had been owned since birth, the kittens of cats who had also been owned. Munkustrap himself and also his brother were included in this number. He could only imagine the terror the tom had felt when he was captured, though he knew well how the protective eldest must have felt. He empathised with the tom, a fellow protector. The tom himself had pointed out the affinity between them.

Munkustrap looked at the tom, and he knew he was telling the truth and if he himself was honest the tom's family intrigued him. Especially when he took a closer look at the little kitten who sat obediently at his brother's side. The little kit was a tuxedo kit and was black all over but for one arm and the socks on both his legs and the v-shaped white of his chest which indicated he was a tuxedo. But there was something about his sparkling brown eyes that Munkustrap couldn't quite put a paw on. Despite the tuxedo's small stature, there was a sense of maturity about him which intrigued Munkustrap even further.

"Skimble, go and fetch my father. Tell him...tell him I know what decision I would make, but ultimately he is the one who must choose," Munkustrap said gently. Skimble gave him a sideways glance.

"Need I even ask what your decision might be?" he asked. Munk looked at him with a secret smile.

"Need I ask if you agree with me or not," he said, causing Skimble to chuckle before darting out of the main Junkyard.

Munkustrap turned back to the street cats in front of him and smiled warmly.

"Welcome to our tribe, for now," he said. The tom nodded his head in acknowledgement once more, then straightened fully revealing himself to actually be an inch taller than the Jellicle Protector.

"In that case, I feel we should introduce ourselves," he said, all diffidence melting away. He turned towards the kits behind him. He gestured to the kit who held the young queens first.

"This is Admetus, the second eldest of my brothers," he said, and Admetus nodded. Next the older tom gestured towards a small, strong-looking tom with simplistic black collar round his neck which was dotted with small metal circles all the way around.

"This is the next eldest, Bill Bailey," he said, and the smallest tom, muscular and scattered with brown, grinned up at Munkustrap cheekily. Then the eldest tom turned to a slightly taller kit, patched a slightly darker brown, white and also a little black with one patch of brown extending over one eye in an unusual jagged pattern.

"This is Carbucketty, the youngest of my brothers...he's a free spirit, if you catch my meaning!" the tom smiled and Munk understood him immediately. Carbucketty grinned unashamedly making Munkustrap smirk. Him and the littlest one were definitely going to be trouble, he could tell.

Finally the oldest tom gestured towards the tuxedo kit.

"And this is Quaxo, the shyest, but the eldest after me. Don't be fooled by the quiet exterior, he's a rascal when he wants to be," the tom smiled. The little black and white Quaxo smiled shyly, peeping around the side of his brother as the entire Jellicle Tribe stared back at him.

"I am Alonzo. And as for the two queens, they're not really any part of our family. They are nameless and homeless and their mother...their mother was sure they would be cared for here," Alonzo explained.

"I'm sure they shall find both names and homes here...with my father's consent," Munk smiled knowingly and he was rather surprised to see an understanding look in Alonzo's eyes. A look that no one had ever given him before, and it was at that moment Munkustrap knew he had found a friend.

------

Deuteronomy looked at the band of street cats before him, smiling warmly. Munkustrap didn't need to be told his father agreed with him to know that these cats were now part of the tribe.

"Now, let me see you dance!" Deuteronomy smiled. A playful grin spread across Alonzo's face.

"If you want dance, then it's Quaxo you want to see," he said, glancing at the tux. Tugger, who sat looking down on the Junkyard by the old wireless, raised an interested eyebrow. He pushed himself up a little to take in this 'Quaxo' better.

He found it hard to believe that a kitten so quiet and shy could ever dance like a pro. But then he remembered what everyone had said about him when he was that age, and now look at him. He shook his thoughts off and returned his attention to the scene below.

Nervous little Quaxo stood in the centre of the main Junkyard ready and waiting to prove himself. Tugger waited, wondering what to expect. A let down? After all, someone who to the street cats may look like the most skilled dancer in the world could well look like a clumsy disaster to the Jellicles.

But then the small kit began. He spun and leapt, he twisted and turned. But above all, he danced. It was enough to send shivers down Tugger's spine, the performance was so breathtaking. The atmosphere in the Junkyard as the kit danced was magical as he spun and twisted, weaving his spell over them all. He seemed to be lost in another world himself, and when he danced he was a far cry from the timid, bashful little kitten he had been seconds earlier.

Munkustrap watched in wonder as Quaxo danced, awestruck. This kit could dance better than him. Munkustrap smiled, then after a moment, he noticed that Alonzo had turned to look at him. Munk raised an eyebrow, inviting the tom to voice his thoughts.

"My brothers are everything to me," Alonzo said softly, then he paused.

"Call me mad...but...I feel like I know you. I feel like...we're so similar in so many ways, but this is where we come apart. I live for my brothers, I know each so well. Their traits, habits, weaknesses. And I can see in your eyes, you know how it feels - to have a younger brother you want to protect. But...from the way you regard our every interaction I would say it is something you have always wanted, but never achieved. Perhaps that is why you protect this tribe so well...maybe you didn't manage to protect your brother from everything you wanted to. Anyway...like I said, you can call me mad if you want," Alonzo said.

Munk was taken aback by this. How could someone who had only just met him a few hours ago have this insight in to his life? The two toms stayed frozen for a moment until the applause of the Jellicles for Quaxo's dance rang through their ears and shocked them back to reality.

"Magical! Truly!" Deuteronomy cheered for Quaxo, who blushed and quickly scurried to Alonzo's side. Tugger smirked. The kit had attitude, he had to admit, but only when he was dancing because as soon as the dance stopped the façade melted away. But Tugger also felt sure that was more to little Quaxo than met the eye, he just couldn't quite put his paw on what he was hiding.


	3. Chapter Two: Tugs And The Tux

2. Tugs And The Tux

It was early, before dawn. Quaxo ventured in to the main Junkyard intending to dance before dawn, as he always did now. He barely remembered life on the streets, only the stale smell of alcohol on alley cats' breath. But as he came out inside the old oven, he stopped. He must be early this morning, for there dancing in the main Junkyard alone was the Rum Tum Tugger.

He danced with skill and fire, with a passion and energy Quaxo admired. As the dance came to a close he summoned up all his confidence and stepped forwards. Doing nothing to deter sibling rivalry, Quaxo smiled and said, "What would you say if I told you Munkustrap can dance with much more skill than you?"

Tugger leant back, jutting his hip out and developing that cool, confident air he was so famous for.  
"I'd say you're off your head...but then you're just a kit, so what would you know anyway?" he said in his offhand manner.  
"Then what would you say if I said I've never seen anyone dance with such flare and agility ever before," Quaxo said calmly, his smile broadening.  
"Then I would say: at last, a kit with some true sense of the dance," Tugger said, a cocky smile now gracing his charming, thin lips. Quaxo laughed, his playful streak shining through.

"That's lucky, because it is the second statement that I really mean...and I'm glad you think I understand the dance because the dance means so much to me," Quaxo said after a minute, his brown eyes wandering to something just in the distance. Tugger tilted his head to one side, trying to figure out the puzzle that was this tiny little tux kit.

"You leave a lot to the imagination Tux," he said quietly. It was the first time anyone had called him by that name, but for some reason it seemed the most familiar name in the world to Quaxo at that moment. He looked up, studying Tugger's face for a moment in silent contemplation. Secretly debating the possibility that The Rum Tum Tugger, notorious nuisance and continuous back-answerer, could have an insight in to the deepest corners of his soul. And also, wondering if perhaps the feeling was reciprocated.

"You're not such an open book yourself Tugs," Quaxo said softly, taking a step back so he was sheltering in the dim light of the burnt out oven. And before his eyes, Tugger saw the little kit's confidence melt away. The diffidence and shyness returning, clouds hiding the secrets behind his eyes.

But before he had disappeared he had said something which stirred up the strangest sense of familiarity in Tugger. The small tom had called him Tugs. And for some reason, although no cat had ever called him by the name before, it made Tugger feel so overwhelmingly connected to the kit, trusted, befriended, that he forgot to even try to answer back.

Silence filled the Junkyard. Tugger felt like he had come within inches of the real Quaxo, of the mystery of the little dancing prodigy his tribe had welcomed in to the fold a mere week ago. Maybe even within inches of something bigger, something that clearly lingered in the air between the two toms. But then at the last minute, the shadows of the burnt out oven had swallowed up the secrets and the sparks and he was alone to speculate once more.

"You going back to your den?" he asked after a while, making a move in the direction of his own den. There was a muffled sound from the oven and an awkward shuffle.  
"No...I think I'm going to stay here. I'll wait for the sunrise, perhaps practice my dancing...and then after that the others will be up," the kit said quietly. Tugger nodded. Dancing at dawn, something he too had often done as a kit. It was against the rules to be out of the den after bed and before the day. But by day there were others to watch you, you couldn't dance then. Dawn was the ultimate loop hole for a kit who danced.

Of course now, he could dance alone any time. He lived alone. In more ways than one. He sighed and turned away. As he walked away, he glanced behind him to see Quaxo performing an intricate dance in the centre of the main Junkyard. He turned back, and walked off to his den. He knew the kit wanted privacy, he just hoped that Quaxo didn't end up like himself: alone with no one to understand.

But then, he reasoned, the little tuxedo tom was close to his brothers unlike the mane coon and as long as you have at least one person to understand then you can easily survive something Tugger was beginning to struggle with when away from the attentions of the queens.

Then something occurred to Tugger, perhaps Quaxo didn't only have his brothers and perhaps he himself didn't only have the somewhat shallow attentions of queens. Perhaps...if he could just rescue that connection which had been swallowed up by shadows just moments ago, perhaps if he persevered with it and saw where it took him then he could rescue that connection which had flitted between them just moments ago.

------

Munkustrap sat on the old tyre with Alonzo. A silence had descended upon them and so now they both watched the daily antics of the Junkyard. Munkustrap looked over at the four queen kittens. The two kits of the mysterious alley queen had been named Jemima and Victoria and they fitted in to Jellicle life with ease and had even managed to get themselves owners with the help of Demeter and Cassandra.

Victoria was already showing promising dance skills, and Jemima had the voice of an angel. He laughed as hyper little Etcetera and Electra played excitably with two bits of rag they had found. Meanwhile the tom kits sat around playing a card game, which meant that for once Carbucketty and Bill Bailey were sitting still. And then he noticed something out of the corner of his eye: Bombalurina checking herself in the nearest reflective surface. And this could only mean one thing.

Munkustrap wasn't surprised when Tugger swaggered in to the Junkyard at midday. His brother had never been an early riser. But what did surprise him was that instead of swaggering straight over to the queen kits for some taunting hip rolling, he swaggered over to little Quaxo.

"Hey Tux," Tugger smiled. Quaxo looked around, turning from the card game (which somehow he was winning.) CB, Bill and Admetus all looked up at Tugger in awe.

"Hi Tugger," they chorused. Quaxo stifled a laugh.

"Hello Tugs," he smiled, that odd quiet confidence from their meeting that morning returning once more. Tugger's smile widened and he winked at Quaxo before turning on his heel and sauntering over to Bombalurina. Quaxo's smile twisted sideways with a kittenish satisfaction and he slowly turned back to the game.

"You're jealous of him," Alonzo said after a moment with a soft chuckle. He had spoken, as he so often did, with deadly seriousness hidden in his beaming playfulness.

Munkustrap had never known anyone like Alonzo before. He had a skilled balance in his life, hot and cold at once. Young, naive and playful but still old, responsible and wise beyond his years. Perhaps it was a quality he had gained growing up on the streets but still with the company of his younger brothers. To Munkustrap, Alonzo's life seemed like an impossible dream, his personality as patched as the tom himself.

There was a mischievous smile still lingering on Alonzo's lips, but the intensity of his stare showed that he was by no means joking. Alonzo was a master of contradictions.

"You can tell me Munk, you know you can trust me to understand," he said gently, leaning a little closer.

"He's known Quaxo for a week, and in that time he hasn't spoken to him at all. But still he shows Quaxo something he has never shown me since...since what happened to our mother. I didn't know there was still gentle side to the Rum Tum Tugger. But if I'm honest, it's not just about Quaxo..."

"Go on," Alonzo said kindly.

"It's about Tugger in general. No cares, no responsibility. He's just Tugger and...and I don't have that."

"That life isn't for you Munk."

"No...but that doesn't mean I wouldn't like to know what it feels like."

"You don't need someone else's life to make you happy Munk, you just need to find whatever it is your heart feels like it's missing...or maybe just...someone to rub their paw along your back," Alonzo said, risking a glance at the inky-gold queen who slept on the top rung on the old bed rail.

"But sometimes I get tired, no soothing paw can help with that," the tabby said at last, oblivious to Alonzo's hinting.

"We all get tired sometimes Munk."

"But the responsibility...it never stops Lonz. Not for long enough to figure out what my heart is looking for."

At that moment, Munk felt a paw on shoulder. He turned to see Coricopat, with Tantomile next to him. They looked worried, and they both fixed him with concentrated stares. Alonzo playfully debated in his head if they ever blinked, only to get a glare from Coricopat. Tantomile, the softer of the two, flashed him a small smile to show that she at least was amused even if her brother was not.

Munkustrap glanced back at his friend with a sad smile. Alonzo returned the disheartened smile and gave Munk a nod.

"It never stops," he said softly, the understanding evident in his voice. Munk smiled at him once more in thanks then looked back to Tanto and Cori. He gave them an enquiring look and they exchanged a brief glance.

"A new power is coming," Coricopat stated in an grave voice.

"Excuse my brother's brashness, but he is correct. And we must act in great haste Munkustrap, as much as I hate to tell you this it is a matter of great urgency," Tantomile explained, Coricopat remained silently watching Munkustrap at her side.

The words cut through Munkustrap with the sharpness of a knife. He could see foreboding in Coricopat's piercing blue eyes, but then again there was often foreboding there. But when he looked in to Tantomile's softer blue eyes he saw fear and sadness, something the lighter spirited twin rarely held in her gaze. And that's when he knew.

New power could mean new danger. Or it could mean new alliances. Or maybe it could even mean that the myths were finally coming true, Mistoffelees had come. But what did that mean for the Jellicles?

------

Cronac took one long final drag on his cigarette, then tossed it to the ground and stamped it out. Frustration. Something he had become all too familiar with of late. He was tired of this game. This endless vendetta with the Jellicles that seemed unsettleable. The constant lies to protect Macavity, the plans, the orders, the violence.

He, like so many other young alley cats, had been tempted by the food and the shelter. But most of all, they were tempted by the thrill. Oh there was thrill alright, enough to give you a heart attack. And Cronac was getting tired of the stress.

It killed him when he saw other young alley cats being recruited, he longed to warn them what they were being dragged in to. Did they realise the life underground would turn their fur black and their hearts blacker?

He sighed, wondering what was special about today. Ok, Macavity had told him to meet in his office. Nothing new about that to Cronac anymore, the thrill had gone. He knew it would just be another mission, another attack plan, another alibi, another Jellicle wanted dead. Not that they had succeeded in getting a Jellicle for years. They were all protected by their tribe, by their unnerving trust in each other. Cronac wished he could feel safe like them.

He looked over at the dark entrance to the lair. Maybe today was special. After all, the Siamese's leader had been summoned: Genghis. This leading to an awkwardness throughout the lair caused by the evident bad blood between him and Griddlebone. This, in turn, agitated Macavity. He didn't like his queen carrying a torch for an old seafaring cat, an old ally of the Jellicles who had even had Jellicles amongst his crew. But why would Macavity risk bringing these old issues to the surface if today wasn't different? Why would he summon Genghis if today wasn't special?

He looked up, hearing soft footsteps on concrete. Griddlebone appeared out of the black of the entrance to the lair, and solemnly nodded to him.

"Macavity wants to see you and Genghis in his office now. You find Genghis, I don't even want to look at him," she said quietly and with malice, then she turned, quickly disappearing back in to the darkness. He sighed heavily, making his way down in to the dark. Passing Genghis on his way and making a silent gesture for him to follow, he ventured through the labyrinth of corridors towards the master's office.

------

She'd been waiting all day for this stolen moment alone with him. The small, shaky, inky-gold queen. She had spent all day in a state of nervous rest on the top rungs of the bed rail, snatching moments of sleep in much the same manner she did at night except with a touch less fear. Because he was there. And now she was finally alone with him, not even her hourglass figured, seductively scarlet sister was around to take this from her.

Demeter padded over to the tyre, and when Munk spotted that she was awake, he flashed her one of his trade-mark little smiles and those kindly grey-green eyes of his focused on her immediately. She felt her breath catch at his handsomely welcoming face.

"Sorry if I startled you," she teased, sitting down beside him. He merely shrugged.

"You know me Dem, I don't startle easily!" he replied with a small grin

"What are you doing up at this time? It's almost dawn," she said softly.

"What am I doing? Thinking..." he sighed. She looked at him sympathetically.

"I know how busy you are...and I'm sorry if my sister and I distract you too much," she said.

"Demeter, you are never a burden to me, and neither is your sister. No tom would turn away the company of two such sweet hearted and, might I add, beautiful queens," Munkustrap smiled and Demeter wondered if he heard her breath catch this time, for he was sitting so close.

She could feel his silver fur brushing against the flash of gold fur which bolted down her arm. She looked back to those friendly grey-green eyes and his smile broadened. Then suddenly he tensed, frowning and looking away.

"I hate to leave you so abruptly Dem, but I should be off, Tantomile and Coricopat have news for me on the new power."

"Wish me luck," he said half-heartedly, standing up. He began to walk away.

"Wait!" she called after him. He turned and for a second, Demeter thought she might tell him everything.

Before her brush with the underworld of Macavity's empire she had been such a free spirit, never afraid of anything. But she had learnt the hard way that feelings could be dangerous things. And so, not for the first time, she left the words she wanted to say unspoken and said something else entirely different.

"Be careful...if Macavity...if the new power...never mind. Just...please. Be careful. I can't...we can't lose you," she said softly.

"We?"

"The tribe...please, be careful Munkustrap."

"Dem, I'm always careful, but my tribe comes first as you said. And the tribe's need for me daily is outweighed by its need for me to protect it. And you know a certain amount of risk comes with that responsibility," he told her calmly, hiding the seriousness of his words with another one of his smiles before disappearing off between the junkpiles.

"Goodnight Munkustrap..." she sighed, then she slowly and silently left the main Junkyard. After a few moments, Tugger and Quaxo ventured cautiously out from their hiding places.

"What a pair eh?" Tugger smiled. They stood wordlessly for a moment.

"But are we really any better?" Quaxo asked enquiringly, raising an eyebrow. Tugger frowned, looking at the kit for more.

"How long are we going to keep doing this Tugs? You act like we're not friends once the sun gets high enough...but when we come here each morning it's teamwork through and through. Our dances wouldn't work otherwise," the kit said, not sounding annoyed but sounding confused.

Tugger shifted on to his other leg.

"I act like that because I don't know if we are friends Tux. Proper friends? I've not had that many in my life kit, believe it or not. It's my own fault, because of the secrets I never let go of. But it just means I'm finding it hard to recognise that you want more than just someone to choreograph with...I mean....are you looking for more than that?" Tugger said, sounding weaker than the normal Tugger he liked to present to people. How did this little tom always make him bring his guard down? It was almost as if they had known each other a lifetime, given the amount of care Tugger took not to let anyone in.

"We both have our secrets. We tell lies to keep them. That can't be a good thing...can it?" Quaxo asked quietly, thinking over what Tugger had said. Tugger frowned, wondering why the tux seemed so sad so suddenly.

"Tux, everyone has their secrets. Not just me and you. Why does it matter?"

"I didn't think friends were supposed to have secrets...but then I guess brothers aren't supposed to either..."

"Believe me Tux, brothers do," Tugger sighed knowingly, thinking of himself and Munk. Quaxo sighed too, his lip twitching in to sad smile as he thought of his own secret.

"No kidding......so, where do we go from here? Do friends keep secrets? Because whether you recognise it or not I think we are friends...or...we could be. Given time."

"Friends...friends..." Tugger said, seeming to be grappling with the concept in his mind. Quaxo folded his arms.

"Friends Tugger," he said, risking the tease knowing it would raise a smile.

"Ok ok! So I guess you want me to tell you something momentous and decisive about this secrets mess then?" Tugger smirked.

"Yes please! I'm sick of feeling guilty for not telling you stuff...I'm sick of our secrets being the only reason we're not proper friends."

"Fine...well how about this. Friends only want the best for each other, right?"

"Right..."

"So...how about...I don't want you to tell me your secrets until you're ready. And you won't ask me to tell you my secrets until I'm ready. Deal?" Tugger asked. Quaxo looked at him carefully for a moment, debating this seemingly casual proposal. But a month of exchanges had taught him to cast aside the offhandedness of Tugger's meaningful moments.

"So you promise that? Is it like a rule? For forever?"

"Hey, why do dramatic Tux? What is forever anyway kit?"

"However long it takes to get our secrets out the way I guess. Just tell me, is it a deal Tugs?" Quaxo replied. Tugger paused for a moment, wondering how on earth he had come to trust this kit enough in a month to make a deal like this. Then finally he nodded, taking a step towards the kit.

"Ok Tux...ok. We have a deal," he nodded and they touched paws, settling it completely.

-------

The words hung in the air like cigarette smoke, stagnating in the damp, cold air of the underground office. Mistoffelees has returned. They curled and wisped around in front of their eyes. Griddlebone let out a brisk, nervous sigh but Cronac and Genghis held their breath.

Macavity had never told them what he knew of Mistoffelees. He never told them anything from the time of the early Jellicles, all they knew was that it was at that time Macavity had received, or perhaps stolen, his powers. And it was the time when all the legends about Mistoffelees has first begun. But Macavity never verified or denied any of the stories about battles or miracles being performed by Everlasting Cat. All he had ever said was that when the day came that he sensed Mistoffelees again, there would finally be an end to the deadlock between himself and the Jellicle tribe. All they really took from this, was the way in which he used the word 'again'.

"I need to find him. And if the Jellicles already have? Then I need a plan. Because I can't fight him, I need his power but there's too much of it to defeat him. So where is he?? And how am I going to get my hands on him??" Macavity said darkly.

He paced now and Griddlebone could hardly bear the tension. Disbelief, fright and resentment mingled in the small dark office and there was a sense of uncertainty which hung in the air, clung to the walls and the dust and the backs of the rats. Cronac glanced at the leader of the Siamese, standing stock still beside him, then glanced at Macavity. Then something came to him.

"Perhaps...perhaps he could be lured out and...turned?" Cronac asked with nervous diffidence. Macavity froze, turning slowly on his heel.

"With the Jellicles' precious Ball looming...a trap may well be an excellently _productive _undertaking. Though...to turn him would be near impossible...but since when has that stopped me?!" he said, a leering grin spreading across his face. Genghis and Griddlebone exchanged a glance, the usual awkwardness between them momentarily forgotten. Macavity went to his desk, his eyes not leaving Cronac not even when Griddlebone perched flirtatiously on the corner.

"He's probably one of them by now...but no doubt they're protecting his powers. But what is the one thing every one of those Jellicle runts would move the earth for? Hmm?"

"Their leader?" Griddlebone asked cautiously.

"Precisely," Macavity hissed with pleasure.

"So you're going to hurt him...to tempt them to use Mistoffelees' powers?" Ghengis asked slowly.

"It's the best way...I shall leave spies, your speciality no, Ghengis? With their precious leader gone they shan't notice. They shall report to me which one I must..._persuade _to our side."

Cronac tried to suppress the hatred he felt at the mention of their seemingly never ending feud with the Jellicles. Why did Macavity hate them so much? What did they mean to him? Only Macavity knew, all the Jellicles who had known had guarded the secret and died without it passing their lips. But what Cronac did know, was that it had something to do with Mistoffelees and buried somewhere inside the many legends of the conjurer were connections and clues no cat had ever discovered and he could sense that Macavity preferred it that way. Having the only facts of the legend gave him a weapon the Jellicles themselves did not possess.

Cronac shuddered, wondering to himself for just a moment if this was just some sort of game or challenge Macavity was inventing to amuse himself and to play with the Jellicles' heads. After all, Mistoffelees has always been no more than a legend to him until he had become the head of Macavity's henchcats. And even now he had no proof.

Surely it was just legend. A magician and a lion? If that was truth, more than just Macavity would know about it, surely. It couldn't be anything more than a legend. But...it was a legend passed down by Jellicles....and since when did the Jellicles lie about matters of such importance?

There were secrets at stake. And not just Macavity's. The very first Jellicles' secrets were too. And somehow, those secrets intertwined.


	4. Chapter Three: The Cat Of Stars

Thank you so much for your interest in this story. Updates may be a lot slower in future but I definitely not going to quit on this fic. I've done a massive edit of the previous chapters too if you have time to go back, but anyway, here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!!

* * *

3. The Cat Of Stars

The words still haunted Munkustrap. Those three words; Mistoffelees is coming. The twins were never wrong, but Munk wished they could be. And his questions were only half answered.

"Who is he? Where?"

"If we knew, we would have told you. There is no finding him. His power is so strong it can cloak itself," Coricopat had replied in his usual seriousness.

"We can't tell who he is Munk, he's living under some semblance of normality...like a form of cloak we think. I'm sorry Munk, I wish we knew," Tantomile had elaborated gently.

"Is he good or evil?"

"You know how the legend goes. On the midnight after his full powers are awakened, he shall be tempted. Some say it is evil that tries to tempt him, others say it is good. But all are agreed that Mistoffelees cannot be tempted, because his lion will remind him of where he truly comes from. And Mistoffelees shall always return to his lion," Coricopat replied.

Tantomile sighed and looked at her paws sadly, it was clear she felt guilty for not being able to help more.

"Not all the legends say that Cori......so you think Mistoffelees is on the same side as the lion, can't you just find his lion?" Munk sighed.

"Mistoffelees shows the lion his destiny, and Mistoffelees' destiny is determined by the lion. I hate to say it Munk but...we can't find someone who may not yet know who they are," Tantomile answered, looking at her brother whose expression softened for a moment from sympathy then hardened once more as he turned and left, his twin following slowly.

Perhaps it was intuition, or perhaps it was coincidence that Munk then noticed the flash of black dancers through one of the many openings to the main Junkyard. He paused, turning to watch the dancers. Such a display of dance and partnership he had not seen outside of a Jellicle Ball. So he had obviously been wrong about his brother and the tux kit. Were they friends? Dance partners? Either way he had overlooked their relationship.

But then it was easy to overlook things about the tux, there were so many different sides to him. The mischievous, kittenish side around close friends and family. The shy, quiet and fiercely intelligent side he displayed to his elders and to strangers. The side he displayed when he danced. And then there was some secret side that Munkustrap could never pinpoint, but he had noticed it in the kit's eyes.

He wondered what side of the kit his brother saw, what side Alonzo saw, what side anyone saw. Was he different for everyone? Who was he really? Munk sighed, he could wonder for hours about Quaxo.

Then his eyes wandered to his brother. Another cat with many sides to him, sides that Munk overlooked, or rather didn't know. He wasn't even sure if they existed, he just imagined sometimes. But he never treated his brother as if he had any depth, and perhaps that was where they had gone wrong. What an odd pairing though, Quaxo and Tugger. Often, you would think there was no one shyer than the tiny kit but Tugger, well, what could you say about Tugger that he wouldn't say loudly himself.

Watching them dance was an experience Munk found surprisingly enjoyable. He had never really wondered how they would dance together, but a part of him presumed it would be an unworkable clash. Oddly enough, it was anything but. Their opposite styles seemed to merge beautifully before his eyes. Quaxo's delicate leaps and elegant spins mixed perfectly with Tugger's sharp lunges and showy footwork.

As their dance slowed, drawing towards a climax, Munk shook himself free of the spell they had cast on him and turned reluctantly, moving towards the place he made his home.

------

Quaxo sat quietly, staring with wide, brown eyes as his younger brothers cartwheeled and back-flipped about the small clearing. Carbucketty and Bill Bailey were skilled acrobats, and Quaxo admired their skill. He too could turn the odd cartwheel but he had nothing like the talent for it that they did. Admetus also watched them, his white and brown fur looking bluish under the light of the moon.

"You should stop hanging around with the Tugger..." came a voice from behind him. Quaxo jumped, turning quickly to face his elder brother. Alonzo looked surprisingly stern, and Quaxo looked at him with kittenish innocence.

Alonzo was rarely stern or serious. He was fun and playful like his brothers. He was almost never stern with Quaxo because he was barely older than him.

"Why not? What's wrong with him?" Quaxo asked, looking forlorn.

"He's bad news," Alonzo replied, turning sharply and climbing the junk behind him. Quaxo followed, gazing up at his brother. When they reached the top, Alonzo kept his back to Quaxo.

"You don't know him," Quaxo said quietly, his brown eyes filled with sadness and confusion.

"I know enough," Alonzo replied with a sigh.

"No you don't! You don't know him at all!" Quaxo shouted, darting off down the junkpile and disappearing in to the maze of pathways the Jellicles had through the Junkyard. Alonzo cursed under his breath.

Part of Alonzo knew he was just jealous of the time Quaxo spent with Tugger, away from his brothers but Alonzo had his pride and he also took a certain amount of his distrust of the Tugger from most of those who looked after the Jellicle tribe.

Suddenly a clatter was heard along with a kittenish squeal and Admetus, Carbucketty and Bill Bailey all turned to see where the noise had come from. On cue, the Rum Tum Tugger came sauntering in to the small clearing, flanked by Etcetera and Electra and no doubt in search of Quaxo.

"Where's my little Tux?" he asked as Alonzo's brothers rushed to greet him.

"He's not yours and he's not here," Alonzo said, taking a flying leap down to the ground and looking at Tugger with disdain.

"Hey! Hey! Easy 'Zo!" Tugger replied, holding his hands up in mock surrender. The two young queens giggled, pawing at his legs and Alonzo's brothers looked on in admiration.

"Lonz is just jealous!" Carbucketty teased.

"CB!" Admetus gasped and Bill smirked. Alonzo gave them all a warning glare.

"Leave him alone Tugger. He's not more than a kit, he's better off without you."

"Isn't that for the Tux to decide?" Tugger questioned smoothly.

The hyper-sensual little tux chose that moment to reappear from between the junkpiles, sensing that his friend had arrived.

"Tugs!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Tux! What you been up to? I didn't see you at dawn this morning," Tugger replied, noting that Electra's attention had drifted slightly to the young tuxedo cat. She studied him, a small smile on her face.

Tugger smirked, then turned his own attentions back to the kit who had suddenly become less willing to talk.

"I was...around," he said quietly, looking down at the ground. Tugger guessed that whatever it was Quaxo had been doing instead of dancing it had something to do with the kit's secret.

"Really...sure you weren't plotting against me with your brother here?" Tugger asked, taking the heat off Quaxo.

"Lonz is just trying to look out for me. He doesn't know...stuff," Quaxo replied, and Tugger couldn't help but smile as the little tux made sure Tugger's soft side was hidden from his fan club even at the expense of his brother's trust.

"Quaxo, I..."

"Lonz, please! Trust me. He's Munk's brother isn't he! And you're friends with Munk, so you know as well as I do that Tugger, being Munk's brother, cannot possibly be all that bad," Quaxo protested.

"Don't be so sure!" Bill sniggered, watching the queens as they giggled away at Tugger's feet. Admetus and Carbucketty smirked, then the three were soon distracted as they dragged one another in to an acrobatic play fight.

Alonzo sighed and Quaxo smiled at his small victory.

"Sorry ladies, but I have some dance rehearsals to make up for," Tugger said, gesturing for the two queens to leave.

"So they're rehearsals now?" Quaxo asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ohw but Tugger, can't we watch?" Etcy begged.

"I've never seen Quaxo dance...but everyone says he's amazing," Electra added, fixing the tux with her deep brown eyes. Quaxo smiled proudly, but glanced at Tugger, knowing he didn't want an audience to their friendship.

"Tugger, I'm not like you. I hate having an audience," he said quietly. Alonzo raised an eyebrow. Quaxo was shy, but he was never too shy to dance.

"Sorry girls, the Tux has spoken. I'll be seeing you," Tugger said, turning on his heel and sauntering off. Quaxo quickly bounded after him. He paused, turning back to the group they were leaving.

"Bye guys...oh! And girls!," he smiled before quickly following Tugger.

Electra tilted her head to one side with a smile as she watched Quaxo and Tugger make their way off.

"Why do we never talk to him?" she asked no one in particular.

"_You two _never talk to him! He's our brother! _We _always talk to him!" Bill grinned mischievously at her.

"Then why does he never come play with us much like you three?" Electra asked, rolling her eyes.

"Quaxo loves play...but Quaxo loves dancing more. Tugger's the only person he's ever met who loves dance as much as him I suppose so he's making the most of it...I mean...there can't be more to their friendship than that. They're complete opposites," Carbucketty shrugged.

------

Skimble raised his eyebrows.

"Why are you so interested in that Quaxo all of a sudden?" he asked his daughter with suspicion.

"Because he never plays with us! He plays with you though!" Electra replied. Skimble smirked.

"I wouldn't call it playing. We practise the gavotte sometimes...and I do enjoy teaching him the Highland Fling," he replied, letting a chuckle slip at the memory of his and the kitten's dance styles colliding in to a rather amusing dance that both involved knew was a direct result of their opposite techniques.

"You taught him Highland Fling? What's that?" Electra asked, wrinkling her nose. Skimble looked shocked.

"A daughter of mine doesn't know about the Highland Fling?! Jenny! What have you been teaching this girl!" Skimble exclaimed, turning to beam broadly at his wife who couldn't help but laugh.

The tiny queen shook her head at her husband, then stood on tiptoes to retrieve her sewing from the shelf. She was the only Jellicle smaller than Bill Bailey but she was feisty enough for three and fun-loving enough for five. At least.

"Look Leccy, I don't know why he doesn't play with you, why he gets on so well with people older than him or why he's so painfully shy. Maybe he's just an old soul trapped in a kitten's body. My dad used to tell me such stories about Everlasting Cat's mysterious ways, and all about the old souls from Heaviside who came to be kittens again...and of course the legend of Mistoffelees. A soul thousands of years old, sent in to a kitten's body to come and save the Jellicles from Macavity's rule..." Skimble said, drifting off in to his memories.

"You never told me any of those stories!" Electra protested. Skimble sighed.

"You're too young for Mistoffelees' story my love. Because it's been told so many times, there's more than one ending and not all of them are fit for young ears. Besides, you never sit still long enough for me to tell my stories," he explained. Electra paused.

"She got that from you!" Jenny teased from over her sewing.

"You have your fair share of bubble my diddy beloved!" Skimble joked back and Jenny giggled

"Do you tell Quaxo the stories?" Electra persisted.

"Well...yes. But he sits still."

"And have you told him the story of Mistoffelees?"

"No. But Alonzo has I don't doubt. If you sit still, I might tell you a little. How does that sound?"

------

Tugger and Quaxo sat side by side. They hadn't danced as they had told the others they were going to. They had just sat side by side, looking up at the sky and enjoying each other's company.

Their conversation was sparse, but the silences weren't awkward. Just peaceful. Quaxo thought carefully to himself, considering when in their friendship that it would become necessary to reveal his secret. But before he could contemplate too long, Tugger said something that set off the chain of events which decided their fate.

"Hey Tux...wanna hang out in the main Junkyard?"

------

Mungo and Rumple were the first ones to notice Quaxo and Tugger sitting quietly together on top of the old oven and it wasn't long before everyone in the main Junkyard knew. All of them were surprised to see the two friends outside of their dancing and to see them exchanging stories and laughing at each other's words. Electra sauntered up to Bill and Carbucketty, who were showing off to her sister Jemima.

"You said they were opposites!" she said, prodding Carbucketty in the back. Carbucketty launched in to an impressive flip so he could face her. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Show off, you could've just turned round like a normal cat!" Bill mocked. Carbucketty shrugged.

"Like you wouldn't have done the same," he grinned and Bill nodded reluctantly.

"You said they were opposites!" Electra said again, more forcefully.

"Guess I was wrong," Carbucketty shrugged.

"Let's surprise him!" Bill announced, a glint of mischief in his eyes. Carbucketty frowned.

"Tugger?" he said. Bill rolled his eyes.

"No stupid! Quax! Let's surprise Quaxo!" he said.

Carbucketty and Bill Bailey were notorious already in the Junkyard for their mischief and were as much of a duo as Mungo and Teazer and when they got that mischievous glint in their eyes there was nothing anyone could do to prevent whatever it was they were planning.

The two darted off, flipping, cartwheeling and forwards-rolling their way off to the other side of the main Junkyard.

"They are _such _show offs!" Electra said incredulously.

"I think it's kinda cute..." Jemima mused and Electra gave her a funny look.

The two pranksters disappeared behind the junkpiles, even their chuckling subsided because for all that they could be clumsy, when it came to their tricks they never put one foot wrong.

"BOO!" they exclaimed, jumping out on Quaxo who lurched forwards and almost fell off the oven but then caught himself and leapt down just in time.

However his impressive escape from embarrassment was entirely unnecessary as no one was paying any attention to him anymore. All eyes were on the paint tin which lay just next to where he had landed. It had exploded at the exact moment his brothers had pounced on him and everyone in the main Junkyard stared at it incredulously. Quaxo knew what had happened immediately and dashed off out of sight.

Munkustrap came over to inspect the tin now, approaching it with caution. He couldn't see anything that would have set it off, but he could think of only one explanation.

"It must be some human kids...you know what they're like," he said, and everyone slowly returned to normal. But for Tugger. The only person who had noticed Quaxo dashing away. And the only person other than Quaxo who knew what had really happened.

------

Skimble, who had been fully informed of the exploding paint tin, stepped cautiously forwards. He prodded the tin with his foot, it fell over on to its side and he jumped back sharply.

"It's ok everyone! Don't panic! Skimble has it all under control!" he informed the non-existent worried crowd. Behind him, Munkustrap chuckled.

"Skimble, I told you. I checked it out earlier. It's all clear," he said, patting Skimble on the shoulder as he recovered his breath.

"Anyway, shouldn't you be with the kittens right now? The rain's sent most people inside and doomed all the kittens to early bed time," Munk added, glancing up at the sky from which rain was still falling. Skimble too glanced upwards.

"Oh I should be...but Jenny's reading them a story. And her stories are so much prettier than mine. All mice practicing sewing and beetles doing tap routines. Mine are either dark Scottish legend or dark Jellicle legend. All from my dad. My mum was as Scottish as they come, but she was very quiet. A wee bit wacko when you got her talking, bless her. But still, she didn't tell me any stories. No, it was my dad that was the eccentric story teller. Very posh until the moment you got him to his stories. And he had a lot of stories to tell, after all his travels. And of course his granddad was one of Growltiger's infamous crew. The Shanks have always been travellers!"

"Skimble, you've travelled from the point," Munk smirked. Skimble frowned, thinking carefully.

"Ah! Yes! Well...my stories are all from my dad. And he was eccentric. And I don't want my queens turning out all ski-whiff...I seemed to survive it but you can never be too careful."

"I hate to break this too you Skimble but I think you may just have turned out a 'wee bit wacko' too. But...is that the only reason you're standing out here in the rain?"

"No...I'm curious. Your friend Alonzo's wandering around in the rain too. He took all his brothers back to their den when it started to rain. But Quaxo was nowhere to be found."

"He's been missing for a good half hour now...ever since the tin exploded actually. Tugger disappeared then too...I suppose they're together."

"I heard they were friends. Proper friends, not just dancers who dance together."

"Yes, it would seem so. But the tin exploding...that's not the kind of thing that would scare either of them off...what happened to change that?"

------

Quaxo lay in the centre of the platform, curled up tightly, his small black body shaking. He looked so fragile, so vulnerable, as the rain fell all around him. Tugger rushed to his side, so relieved to have finally found him but so scared to see him so upset. Was he crying?

"Quaxo, what's wrong?" he asked gently. The tearful little kit looked at him with such pain in his eyes and Tugger feared for him.

"It's him," the kit whispered.

"Tux what's wrong? Who are you talking about?" Tugger said. He was crouched next to his soaking friend and he himself was getting drenched. But he was far more worried about the tux.

"_I'm_ him," the kitten murmured, still crying.

Tugger thought carefully, trying to remember something from a long time ago. His memories of kittenhood were hazy, but he could still recall his mother's silky voice telling him and Munkustrap stories of Jellicles, Heaviside and Everlasting Cat.

And suddenly, as he remembered, one story shone out above the others. The legend of Mistoffelees. Tugger had always been so very fascinated with it.

There are many different endings to the legend of Mistoffelees, his mother had told them, and no one knows which one is true. Mistoffelees' story starts long ago, to the very beginnings of the tribe. He was a special Jellicle, blessed with many, many powers. He was only small, but his fur glimmered like the stars and his powers were so incredible that even he did not know their full extent.

Mistoffelees was fiercely intelligent yet still as light-hearted as a kitten, only serious when the situation called for such a mood. But despite Mistoffelees' richness of skills he loved nothing more than to dance. He adored the dance, and he thrived on it. It was even said that his powers may have stemmed from his dance.

Some say Mistoffelees sensed the coming of Macavity and had hidden himself in a faraway land. Others say that as Mistoffelees was just a kitten, Macavity found it easy to kill him and rid the Jellicles of his defence. But it is said that Everlasting Cat knew one day there would come a point when Macavity would become too strong. So Everlasting Cat saved Mistoffelees' soul for thousands of years.

Mistoffelees' powers would continue to grow and as more years went by he would become more and more skilled and more and more intelligent. He would become more powerful than any cat ever to have lived, if Everlasting Cat could find a kitten strong enough, intelligent enough and skilled enough to hold Mistoffelees' soul within his body.

One day, Everlasting Cat would find that kitten. And that kitten would be a Jellicle. He would find his lion guard and he would keep him safe from harm as the kit learnt how to control Mistoffelees and his power.

And one day would come, when the kitten was tempted away from the Jellicles by evil. The story splits off in so many different directions then that until the legend comes true no one can possibly know what the truth is.

Some say the kitten's lion guard is evil and drags the kitten to the wrong side, some say the kitten's lion is evil and the kitten will kill himself rather than choose between his friend and his tribe. And some say the kitten chooses the Jellicles, with the help of his Jellicle lion, and goes on to do battle with Macavity. The outcome of this battle is never told, some do not even believe it will happen, choosing instead to believe that Mistoffelees will be reborn out of Macavity's death by the hand of the Jellicle lion.

Tugger looked at his little friend, crying in the rain, and wondered incredulously if this tiny tuxedo kitten could have the powerful soul of Mistoffelees living inside him.

Then Tugger noticed that Quaxo's shaking had subsided and he was lying there, ominously still.

"Tell me _who_ it is, who's...'you'," Tugger said softly. The tux sat up slowly, looking Tugger in the eye. Those deep brown eyes sparkled, and in that moment Tugger realised something that the legend never mentioned.

The kitten Mistoffelees' soul was sent to was not just a strong minded kitten. The kitten Mistoffelees' soul was sent to was somehow a part of Mistoffelees to begin with, or perhaps Mistoffelees was part of him to begin with. Because he didn't see the strengths of thousands of years of waiting in those eyes. He saw his friend and he saw him tearfully dealing with powers beyond his comprehension.

Tugger could see it in the tux's eyes that Mistoffelees wasn't a separate entity inside him. Mistoffelees and Quaxo were practically one and the same. Mistoffelees hadn't been given a miracle rebirth blessed with all the knowledge of his previous life. Mistoffelees had gone to Heaviside as any other Jellicle. And soul saved or not, he had been given a new life just as any other Jellicle.

And that was when the tux changed. Before Tugger's eyes, he transformed. The white tip to his tail vanished, and his tail was much shorter. His white face remained the same, as did his white chest. And every inch of the tux's black fur glittered like thousands of tiny stars had settled amongst it. Tugger looked at him carefully, surprised that he didn't find it harder to believe that this was the same kitten he danced with every day.

The tux's eyes connected with his.

"Mistoffelees?" Tugger whispered, and the conjurer nodded.

------

Coricopat was silhouetted against the rain as it poured down. The wind blew in to his face but high up where he sat he didn't seem to care. His sister was nowhere to be seen and it was clear he was lost in contemplation of something Skimble couldn't even begin to comprehend. He glanced away from the window, looking back at where Jemima and Electra slept curled up side by side.

Jenny saw his gaze and smiled at him.

"She's better off not knowing love. If she thinks we're her parents and Electra is her sister then she will never have to know the disappointing truth that her mother didn't want her," she said quietly. Skimble raised his eyebrows.

"Who? Coricopat?" he asked. Jenny glared at him, turning back to her sewing.

Skimble sighed, looking back outside. Coricopat was still sitting facing in to the wind and the rain with that intense expression on his face. He knew it couldn't be a good thing.

"What do you suppose he can sense this time?" he asked. Jenny shrugged.

"I don't care to wonder. I just hope and pray it's not that new power again. I'm too old for fairy tales, which means I know it's not Mistoffelees. He's a story, that's all. No. Any new power is something to do with Macavity, we all know that. It's why Munkustrap hardly ever sleeps and it's why Demeter _cries_ herself to sleep. _If_ she sleeps, poor thing. Mistoffelees isn't going to save us because he's not real, and you'd do well to stop believing he is," she said quietly. Skimble frowned, not taking his eyes off Coricopat.

"I'll never stop believing in Mistoffelees. My father was a wild card, but he wasn't a liar. Mistoffelees...I grew up with the wee kit! Well...I might as well have done. His story is real Jenny, it's raw. You get fairy tales with lions looking after magicians, but you don't get fairy tales where kittens die, lions betray and villains rule. Something out there is stirring Jenny, somewhere in the rain there's a magician just waiting to come and save us all," Skimble said, his words half murmured.

"You're so melodramatic," Jenny dismissed half playfully, but there was a note of uncertainty in her voice. Skimble shook his head.

"No Jenny, you're just scared. I think there's a part of all of us that fears Mistoffelees...whoever he may be."

------

Tantomile looked up at her brother as he faced in to the wind. She sighed. Her brother was much deeper than her and although they sensed the same things, he took it all so much more seriously than her.

She would rather lead the life of the other Jellicles and not scare off her friends as her brother had done. And although she knew it was wrong, sometimes she ignored the things she didn't want to sense, she was much more a kitten at heart than her brother ever was.

He didn't move but she knew he was aware of her watching him from down below. She turned and climbed up slowly to join him. She sat at his side for a moment, trying to sense what it was he sensed in the rain and the wind.

And then she felt it. That strange prick in the atmosphere. Something was happening that had been hundreds of years in the making. Tantomile looked at her brother, who finally looked away from the horizon and met her eyes. He nodded and they were both agreed. The new power just got that little bit stronger and the Jellicles' future just became that little bit more uncertain.

------

Carbucketty and Bill Bailey had snuck out to play in the rain. The way they saw it, a few splashes of mud didn't matter as they were both already patched brown. Despite this similarity, there were many differences between the two young toms.

Both had brown patches yes, and both had brown patches on their faces. But Carbucketty's was on the opposite side to Bill Bailey's. And whilst Bill's was a neat square with rounded corners, CB's was a sprawled square of darker brown in a jagged, scar-like patch and CB had sparkling grey-green eyes like Alonzo's however Bill's eyes were dark brown, unlike any of his other brothers. CB had more freckles than Bill too. CB was tall for his young age and fairly slender, whereas Bill was small, very small, and he was stockier with more muscles. Bill was built for acrobatics and CB for dance though both indulged in both these skills. Bill was more skilled at acrobatics and enjoyed the attention he got for his skills. And CB was, of course, more gifted with his dancing and took pleasure in the praise he received for this talent.

However their differences only served to make their friendship stronger and their mischief more successful. And their playful, happy-go-lucky attitude was something they most definitely had in common.

"Hey CB, fancy heading over to Jemi's den and watching her sleep like an obedient little queen?" Bill grinned as the pair scaled a junkpile. CB smirked. Another shared interest of theirs; the pursuit of Jemima.

"Isn't that a little stalkerish Bill?" he laughed. Bill grinned at him broadly.

"Closest we're gonna get, you know what Skimble's like. Protecting his 'little ones'!" Bill replied, climbing at little ahead of his marginally younger brother. CB frowned.

"Yeah...but it's not like she's really even his 'little one' though is it!" he protested, quickly catching up with Bill so the two young toms were climbing side by side.

Bill smirked, scaling the junk speedily to overtake Carbucketty.

"Don't let Jenny or Jelly hear you talking like that, or they'll tell Munk on you as soon as look at you! You know they like to pretend we didn't find them, they want all the glory for looking after Jemi and Tori and that's that."

"Yeah...but Addi held them before any of that lot..."

"You want Addi to be their dad now?! Then they'd be like...our nieces! And we wouldn't stand a chance with Jemi then!" Bill laughed. CB glared up at him, quickly trying catch up with him again, but no glare CB ever made was meant for long, it wasn't in his nature.

"I mean we have more right to see Jemi than Skimble gives us credit for..." CB retorted. Suddenly Bill stopped in his tracks, as he peered over the top of the junkpile.

"Bill? Bill what is it?" CB frowned, scrambling the last few inches so he was level with his brother. He peered out through the rain and he saw what it was that had stopped his brother so abruptly.

"Remember when we were tiny..._I mean tinier than I am now CB_. Remember when Lonz used to say Macavity couldn't hurt us because we were Jellicles and Jellicles are all protected by Mistoffelees? Do you ever remember him saying Mistoffelees looked just like Quaxo? Coz it's sure news to me," Bill whispered.

CB looked on in amazement at the sight down on the platform (the evened out top of a junkpile a little lower than that which they had climbed.)

The Rum Tum Tugger stood opposite a sparkling young tom whose patterning was so close to that of their brother they almost believed it was him. CB's eyes glimmered at the sight with enchantment at the new found reality in what had always been an old fairytale designed to reassure him.

"Remember what Lonz said they call him?" he whispered back to Bill, who smiled, as enchanted as CB.

"Mistoffelees....the cat of stars."

Suddenly, Bill began to scamper off in the other direction. CB blinked, watching for a second before quickly running after him.

"Wait up Bill! Where are you going?!" he called after his brother.

"I'm going before you get any crazy ideas in your head..."

"You were the one that..."

"I just got carried away CB. So don't ask me to look for Mistoffelees with you or try to convince me that our older brother is a conjurer. Just forget about it. Now, let's go find Jemima...ok CB?" Bill tossed back impatiently over his shoulder.

Carbucketty frowned, but speeded up obediently (a word not often used in conjunction with Carbucketty's name, or Bill's for that matter.) If Bill didn't want to believe it, he didn't have to. But CB still would. Quietly. If only so the victory would be sweeter when he got to say 'I told you so'. And he was sure he would.


	5. Chapter Four: Stardust In The Atmosphere

Ok, exams are over and slow but steady progress on this fic has resumed so bear with me. This chapter is a little slow moving as far as the plot is concerned but the majority of it is giving a clearer idea of Junkyard life when it's not a Jellicle Ball and also strenthening the characterisations that I stole from the lovely UK tour cast in 2006...and Alonzo was stolen from 2007. This chapter is dedicated to Dean Maynard and Ryan Dixon who I saw in Italy last weekend and still can't thank enough for their amazing performances as Alonzo (Ryan) and Munkustrap (Dean) and also for the big hugs they gave me after the show. Best welcome to Italy ever boys! This one's for you! :)

Malinda.x

* * *

4. Stardust In The Atmosphere

Tugger relaxed against the nearest junkpile and watched the tux easily continue with his training. Watching him complete with ease tasks which previously he had struggled with. Tricks came naturally to the tux now and Tugger had to teach him less and less over the time since he had first discovered his friend's secret.

Tugger felt this was a good thing because Tugger himself knew nothing about magic training. He didn't understand where the guiding words he offered the conjurer came from but he put it down to Jellicle instinct.

Sometimes the tux would still turn to Tugger for help if a trick didn't work but Tugger would now just shrug and take a step back.

"It's all you kit," he'd explain.

Tugger glanced up at the sky, noticing that the sun was beginning to set. He looked over at the tux, cartwheeling and setting off little sparks about the clearing. He sighed.

"Come on kit, we need to stop now. It's almost sunset, we've been at this all afternoon," he said.

The tux looked at him innocently for a few moments, then he laughed and disappeared. Suddenly, Tugger felt a tap on his shoulder from behind. He jumped and turned quickly to see Mistoffelees standing behind him, the glittering of his coat turned slightly orange by the sky. Mistoffelees laughed a kittenish laugh as he studied Tugger's face.

"You're still worried about me, aren't you. You still think it might overpower me, don't you!" he said with a unique tenacity only he possessed.

"Tux, I..."

"You're forgetting, you shouldn't worry about me. My magic is hundreds of years old and it's never hurt a soul to date. Why should I be any different?" Quaxo smiled and Tugger laughed.

"You know Tux, I think the twins are on to you. I mean...Tanto, she's a soft touch. But if Cori finds you out...maybe you should just come clean to Munk. It could be safer...in the long run. What with Macavity and Ghengis plotting together, which is probably about you," Tugger said after a while.

"I can't Tugger. I just can't. It doesn't feel right. There's a time and a place for my secret. And for now whenever we two are alone it is both that time and that place. So don't you dare tell a soul Tugger, not until the time is right," the tux replied quickly.

"I won't force you Tux...now, let's take a break. Munk's called a meeting for later, we can relax in the main clearing 'til then, yeah?"

"Ok."

------

Skimble frowned as he looked around the Junkyard. Most of the tribe seemed to have arrived already. Jenny and Jelly sat together as always, laughing and chattering. Demeter smiled, amused, as her sister Bombie related some gossip to her. Cassandra and Tantomile talked quietly about their days, Coricopat was nowhere to be seen. Rumpleteazer was dancing about excitedly, swinging her hips and doing a jive over some form of victory which she was informing Gus and Admetus of to their mild amusement and borderline bewilderment. Quaxo lay sleepily on the top rung of the bedrail whilst Tugger stood on a lower rung and leant on the top rung looking bored. He muttered something to the kitten who swotted at him in protest. Clearly something requiring energy had been suggested.

Meanwhile, down in front of the old oven, Mungojerrie, Carbucketty and Bill Bailey play fought with one another whilst Electra, Etcetera, Victoria and Jemima sat back from the boisterous games and giggled to one another.

"Alright, alright! Shut up, you noisy lot!" Munkustrap teased as he entered the clearing, Coricopat at his side looking moodier than ever. After a ripple of sniggers, the Jellicles fell silent and gathered around the old tyre.

Alonzo's head appeared slowly around the side of one of the entrances to the main clearing and he slunk up to join everyone else. Munkustrap raised an eyebrow.

"Glad you could join us Lonz," he joked and Alonzo smirked.

"Come on Munk, I'm never on time. Easy going and smooth, that's me all over," he replied. Munkustrap rolled his eyes.

"He fancies himself that one," he informed no one in particular and again everyone smirked. Except Coricopat.

"Munkustrap, I can't stress to you enough, this is no joke," he urged. Munk sighed.

"And, Cori, this is my job. Don't tell me how to do it," he warned, though this warning was far from angry. Munkustrap was patient, gentle and fun-loving and despite all his other entirely more serious qualities, he still understood that to protect the Jellicles well you had to do it with a smile on your face.

"Come on then Munk, spit it out. Give us the bad news," Tugger said from where he and Quaxo had resettled when the meeting had begun, draping an arm across his knee and dangling his other leg in front of the entrance to the old pipe. The tribe looked at Munk expectantly, even Coricopat looked at him with a certain amount of questioning, wondering what he was going to say.

He wasn't always the killjoy of the tribe, he felt guilty whenever he was. And he had been a lot lately. And secretly Corico knew Munk could tell the tribe much better than anyone else could.

"As some of you have heard, for some time now, Cori and Tantie have been sensing...a power surge...a sort of...disruption in the atmosphere. They looked in to it and it turned out this thing that they could sense wasn't like any power they had sensed before. It wasn't only unique, but it was also strong. They came to me about it and for a while now I have been getting them to keep me informed. The power has continued to grow and it has become obvious to us, especially given recent news regarding an alliance between Ghengis and Macavity, that there is a strong possibility this power could well be a sign that all those legends we've heard for generations could actually be coming true..."

"Munk, you're not seriously suggesting that Mistoffelees exists are you? Those were just stories to convince us as kittens that Macavity would stay well away..." Bombalurina piped up. Tugger could feel how tense Quaxo had become but he didn't dare look away from Munk as he waited for him to go on.

"Until you and your sister practically invited him in, he did stay away..." Cassandra put in disdainfully. She loved Bombie and Dem, she truly did. But she wasn't one to let wounds heal and that wound was one that had been particularly painful.

"We always knew they weren't just any old story Bombie...there was never any doubt that Mistoffelees did once exist. It's all these tales of battles with Macavity, temptations, deaths and intervention from Heaviside that we didn't believe. We couldn't believe that these future events could be predicted by legend. Even my father can't remember far enough back, it's thought Mistoffelees was around even before the first Jellicle Ball. No one can remember that far back..." Munkustrap continued, ignoring Cassandra's interjection.

"Except Mistoffelees..." Alonzo interrupted quietly, thoughtfully.

"Except Mistoffelees. Look...we don't know much. But what we _really_ don't know is where...however we can sleep pretty easy on the Macavity front. He's obviously at as much of a loss as we are as to Mistoffelees' whereabouts. But we should all be alert. This power, Mistoffelees or not, could be dangerous..."

"You have to be kidding," Tugger argued, surprising himself never mind the tux kit. It was an instinctive reaction, knowing what he knew.

"Why Tugger, do you know something I don't?" Munkustrap asked, sounding as weary as he could ever be. His brother always had that effect on him.

"No...I just...I know those legends inside out Munk. Mistoffelees would never hurt this tribe, he's our gift from Heaviside. Providing he finds his lion he can do anything, the sky's not even the limit," Tugger replied, smiling slightly as Quaxo nuzzled his shoulder in thanks.

"What if his lion is in with Macavity, Tugger? Then what?"

"He's a gift from Heaviside, do you seriously think that could happen?" Tugger asked.

"I don't know Tugger, I'm just trying to be safe."

"And I'm just trying to tell you to back off Mistoffelees, _Munk_. He's something special, I know it."

"Tugger...I don't want to be mean but...grow up. I'm not a kit. Nor are you. This is real life, bad things happen. We have to be on our guard. So no messing around, no playing pranks or giving false hopes. Be on guard. Actually help with the safety of this tribe for once rather than the safety of your reputation. Care about someone other than you for a change."

"Ouch, Munk. That one hurt."

"Tugger...." Munk tried as his brother got up to leave.

"I'm sorry Munk, for whatever I did this time. You know...I thought at least my brother would remember the way our mother talked about Mistoffelees. Show Misto the respect she did Munk, _earn _your gift from Heaviside," Tugger said darkly before quickly leaving.

Quaxo ran after him, grabbing on to his friend's arm when he finally caught up with him a little outside the main clearing.

"Tugs...thank you...and...if you ever need to, just sing for me, I promise I'll be there. I'll protect you with my magic forever, I promise. And...one day, the tribe will understand...right?"

"I promise you they will Tux. But I'll still keep your secret. Until the time is right. Now...I'm going to go to my owners' for a few days. Get some space from Munk. Don't go anywhere Tux, I want to do some serious dancing when I get back. Go enjoy your brothers for a while, they miss you, I'm sure."

"They do...but if you need me Tugs...just sing for me. I hear you sometimes...working on your harmonies, making up songs. And I keep my promises. So if you're ever in trouble...if you ever need me...just sing and I'll be there. With my magic."

"But..."

"I can always hear you Tugs. Even when I'm miles away and you're just alone singing your songs. Make up a harmony for me, and I'll be there. I promise."

"Thank you Tux."

------

"You heard what Munk said...don't you think it's a coincidence Bill?" CB asked, pleadingly. They had been discussing this too long now. Truth be told, the idea his brother could be Mistoffelees scared Bill though he would never admit it, not even to CB. He didn't want to go looking. He'd helped a little, they'd done a little scout round before but after that he was done trying to prove something he didn't want to know.

"Fine...maybe Quaxo knows something _about_ Mistoffelees. But he can't actually be Mistoffelees. So I will test you with him...because I can't help but be intrigued. But if we quiz him and he doesn't cave, I'm done, yeah?" Bill sighed.

"If you're sure...we'll do a scout tomorrow and quiz him, if we find nothing, I'll drop it. Ok?"

"Fine."

"I don't see why you're so against the idea. I think it'd be amazing if our brother was Mistoffelees."

"Yeah CB. Whatever," Bill sighed.

"Sorry Bill. I'll stop...but you shouldn't be scared you know. If that's what this is about. Quaxo will always be Quaxo. Even if he is Mistoffelees." CB offered. Bill looked away. CB could always read him.

"Don't you think our family's been through enough without that sort of upheaval CB?"

"We have. And I think...I think it would actually be...a reward."

------

Carbucketty appeared in the main Junkyard as cheerfully as ever, running in past the burnt out oven and promptly dropping to his knees to slide the rest of the way on the smoothed out surface of the main Junkyard's floor and enjoying the cool feeling of the well danced on ground as his knees ran over it. He spun to a halt at the bottom of the old bedstead and swiftly began an acrobatic climb to the top before settling in to his usual position, lying with his leg wrapped around a rung below and his arms wrapped around the top rung where he rested his head.

There was no one else in the Junkyard, it was after all very early in the morning. The sun had not yet come up but the sky was slowly being turned a paler blue than the dark of night. Munkustrap's night watch had ended several hours ago and even Skimble's day didn't start for a good hour or so.

Carbucketty watched with his grey-green eyes, looking around the Junkyard with darting excitement in his eyes which only a kitten (or at least someone who was still a kitten at heart) could possess.

A few moments later, a soft thud was heard from just outside the Junkyard. There was the sound of rustling amongst the rubbish, and a small brown and white face appeared just above the old oven. Bill Bailey looked around the Junkyard with his trademark dimpled smile, he jumped swiftly on to the top of the oven, sitting in a crouch position and then like Carbucketty, he waited silently.

Another few moments of silence passed before there was another movement. Admetus appeared from behind a junkpile, crawling quietly down the path and up the makeshift steps, pausing at the top of them and then jumping up and landing in a crouch at the front of the main Junkyard. He sat quietly, watching with wide, glittering blue eyes.

The three brothers stayed perfectly still, then there was another sound. Quaxo's dark head appeared at the entrance to the old pipe. He crawled out a little way, looking around then sitting hunched up and bringing his head back inside the pipe where he sat and waited.

Then, one more sound was heard and Alonzo smoothly slid out from behind the old car, skimming along the boot a little way then sitting silently, waiting.

Quaxo looked at Bill with a small smirk on his face and Carbucketty was clearly struggling not to laugh. Admetus smiled with slight amusement too, looking over at Alonzo for some kind of signal that they could start.

Slowly but surely, Alonzo crawled down from the car boot and smoothly crept across to stand in the centre of the main Junkyard. He held himself tall.

"Are you blind when you're born?" he asked, barely managing to sing through his inward amusement.

"Can you see in the dark?" sang Quaxo, smirking.

"Can you look at a king?" Admetus put in, still smiling amusedly.

"Would you sit on his..." Bill began, before his resolve melted and both he and Carbucketty collapsed in to fits of laughter. The others shortly followed, unable to remain in character for a moment longer. Admetus smirked shyly, Quaxo and Alonzo laughed and shrugged. They loved the Jellicles' songs, but they were terrible at being serious.

"Ok guys, c'mon. Let's do this seriously, we've not done this in ages. Pick a song!" Alonzo sighed after a minute. Carbucketty and Bill looked at one another, eyes glittering. Bill's owner was an usher at the theatre and Bill spent a lot of his time backstage at the shows. And as Bill and CB were next to inseparable, CB had spent a lot of time backstage too.

"Fame!" they beamed with kittenish awe.

Alonzo grinned, turning to look at Admetus and Quaxo who nodded and then all the brothers scurried off in to the shadows.

Carbucketty was the first to return, quietly coming out from the shadows and scampering up the bed rail. Bill appeared next, appearing to the side of the burnt out oven then easily climbing up to take his place on top of it. Admetus and Quaxo appeared almost simultaneously, Quaxo at the entrance to the pipe and Admetus at the front of the clearing.

Alonzo was once more the last to appear, coming out from behind the boot.

"Fame, I'm gonna live forever, I'm gonna learn how to fly,

I feel it coming together,

Baby remember my name!" he sang, pacing the words, letting his smile widen.

The brothers loved the songs Bill and CB taught them of, and they knew songs from every musical that had ever come to the little theatre where Bill's owner worked.

Carbucketty jumped down from the bedrail on a beat which only the brothers could hear, launching in to a cartwheel and at the very same moment Bill came lunging across on the trapeze. Admetus and Quaxo slid forwards in unison as well, launching in to pirouettes. Bill flipped upside down on the trapeze and somersaulted down to the ground to join CB in a series of backflips. Quaxo, Admetus and Alonzo were now all in sync with one another and Bill and CB swiftly jumped up from where their flips had ended and joined in with the singing and dance.

By the time they arrived at the final chorus, they were all grinning broadly. The dance looked spectacular. It was the brothers' speciality; dance. Bill and CB had continuously provided acrobatic flourish. Quaxo and CB were in charge of balletic flare and Admetus and Alonzo gladly provided the jazz. Bill, although well versed in ballet and jazz equally decided to stick to something unique to him and worked with the trapeze, providing extra acrobatics when CB was distracted.

The whirling, the dancing, the spinning, the leaping. It all blended together brilliantly in to a style that was unique to the brothers.

Carbucketty was the last to drop in to the final pose, his grin the widest spread. He loved dance, almost as much as Quaxo and he loved dancing with his brothers. It was what he had grown up doing, was still growing up doing. It was what they did when times were rough on the streets and when they were celebrating and so dancing with his brothers always reminded him of the best times of his life and it showed on his face.

He looked at Bill and they laughed. Alonzo and Quaxo exchanged a glance, and in an instant the two had disappeared from the main Junkyard. Admetus turned slowly and sped over on his knees to the pipe, scurrying inside it and vanishing from view. Bill looked over at CB and shrugged, then he spun round and darted off. Carbucketty sighed and began to make his way off when something stopped him.

"CB! Wait up!" someone called. He turned and saw Electra, standing by the oven looking at him sweetly. She smiled when he turned round and he grinned boyishly back.

"Heya El, whatcha doing here so early in the morning?" he asked.

"Watching you and your brothers. You were amazing...when did you get so good at acrobatics?"

"I learnt everything I know from Bill...he's better than me really. But I'm better at ballet so I don't really mind."

"But where did Bill learn it? I mean...Lonz doesn't seem to be too interested in it, Quaxo is all out on dance and Addie's...Addie!"

"I don't know where any of us got our skills. I guess we must have Jellicle blood in us...not as much as you eh though El?" CB grinned. Electra giggled, thinking affectionately of her father's pride in his Jellicle heritage.

"I'm sorry I never really noticed you before...I guess I was just so intrigued by all the mystery around Quaxo that I missed his littlest brother."

"I'm just as guilty...me and Bill have been known to pay you slightly less attention than your older sister...besides if you're looking for the littlest then it's Bill you want not me!" CB grinned. Electra laughed then shrugged.

"Guess we're both guilty then...but just so you know...your dancing was every bit as good as Quaxo's...and I loved your acrobatics. So don't be disheartened when Quaxo gets all the attention," Electra smiled softly, then she turned and went off between the junkpiles.

Carbucketty smiled to himself, surprised that the queen who had always been so intent upon his elder brother could so suddenly long to reassure him of how his own merits shone and so, satisfied, he darted off in to the strange morning shadows.

------

Bill Bailey hung upside-down from the top rung of the bed rail, watching Quaxo with his wide, almond shaped brown eyes. Carbucketty was stretched out on a lower rung, in a rare moment of relaxation.

Bill's eyes twinkled slightly. The idea CB was so intent upon still scared him, but he could never resist a little mischief. And mischief was probably why his eyes always twinkled so much.

He was, it had been said on many an occasion, adorable. He had dimples when he grinned, his brown and white patches enhanced his kittenish facial features and what he lacked, and would always lack, in height he made up for in muscle and the best kind of muscle as well; the muscle of a dancer and an acrobat. Despite his muscle he still couldn't shake off the word adorable. His glittering, warm, almond-shaped brown eyes would always, always end him up with the word adorable.

Quaxo sat opposite him, sitting calmly in the old oven. Bill folded his arms, fixing his brother with his hardest adorable stare.

"Something was different this morning," he stated at last. Carbucketty opened one eye, smirking at Bill's style of interrogation, then closing his eye again and settling back. Quaxo turned his head, looking surprised.

"Bill, what are you on about?" he asked. Bill raised an eyebrow.

"Like you don't know," he said, narrowing his eyes. Carbucketty chuckled, opening both his eyes, climbing up a couple of rungs and grinning at Quaxo, fixing him with an equally adorable stare. There was almost always a twinkle of mischief in Carbucketty's ever-so-slightly-blue eyes and always something strangely healing about his smile. It made Quaxo smile slightly, despite his nerves.

"Actually Bill, I _don't_ know," Quaxo sighed, with a wry smile. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that Quax!"

"You're a rubbish liar!" CB added cheekily. Quaxo smirked at his youngest brother, who had a talent for putting almost anyone at ease at almost any time.

"You two get way too much fun out of making mischief," he replied in gentle, but defensive, tease after a moment. But CB and Bill were never ones to leave things alone.

"Don't change the subject!" they argued in unison.

"Fine, what was different this morning?" Quaxo relented.

"There was stardust on the ground," Bill said quietly, suddenly becoming very serious.

"Almost like...something _magical_ had been dancing with us," CB agreed, also becoming completely serious.

Quaxo looked at them for a moment, then looked quickly away. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Just because I'm quiet, doesn't mean I'm up to something CB! Besides, you know what Munk said. Something's stirring. I wouldn't be surprised if there's stardust in the atmosphere," he said gently then he shook himself before getting up and padding off away from the main Junkyard. CB and Bill exchanged a glance.

"He didn't crack. And Quaxo's easy. Anyway, he's got a point. There probably _is _stardust in the atmosphere from all this power stuff floating round. It's been fun...but CB, you knew it wasn't real, right?"

"Maybe Bill...maybe."

-----

As the dusk set in, Alonzo was standing on the tyre for the end of his watch duty. Coricopat was wrapped around the top rung of the bed rail, looking at the sky with troubles written on his face and Demeter sat alone on the car boot, lost in her own thoughts.

"You're too serious brother," came a gentle voice from the foot of the bed rail, and Coricopat glanced down to see his sister Tantomile climbing the rungs and settling in a position matching his own just a little below him.

"I'm just being practical," he replied, tensely.

He hated talking to his sister aloud, he always felt she was more sensible when she didn't speak aloud and she had a tendency to be more kittenish in spoken conversation.

"What are you being practical about now? Or would I rather not know?" she asked, stifling a yawn.

"You're too easily distracted sister, too willing to accept and not willing enough to question."

"I know Cori..." Tantomile sighed, looking sadly up at the night's sky.

"Oh Mistoffelees..." she whispered to the moon. She waited for a moment, wishing that Heaviside would send her some cosmic sign and put her tribe's fears to rest. But there was nothing.

"Please starlight...tell me your secrets. What was it you watched all those years ago? What happened?" she murmured. A faint breeze blew through the Junkyard and a sad smile graced her lips. The stars were good at keeping secrets. She shook her head, knowing that her brother wanted them to talk privately and she and her brother clambered down from the bed rail and slunk out of the Junkyard.

Demeter watched them leave, her troubled eyes seeing all too clearly when trouble entered the eyes of another Jellicle. She stretched out an amber paw, looking longingly at Tantomile for some sign that she had sensed her concern. But her friend didn't even glance back.

Demeter sighed, retracting her paw slowly and staring off in to the night. She was as scared as Tantomile of giving in to the things she sensed. But Tantomile sensed more than Demeter ever could, although that didn't make Demeter any less scared. Because all she could sense was Macavity, and something told her that Macavity was up to something.

Suddenly a vivacious laugh cut through the previously gloomy atmosphere of the main Junkyard and her sister Bombalurina appeared, hanging off Munkustrap's arm and fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Munkustrap wasn't entirely oblivious to her flirting, however it had little effect on him and he politely excused himself before going over to greet Alonzo and take over the watch duty. Bombie sighed, playing with her tail and breezing over to Demeter.

"Evening Dem...what's got you so down?" she asked, perching on the boot next to her sister and eyeing up Munkustrap's tall, strong body from paw to tail.

"Oh Bombie..." Demeter sighed, jealous of her sister's confidence and ease with eyeing up the tabby so freely when Demeter relied on snatched glances and brief exchanges. And yet Demeter cared for Munkustrap with more love than Bombie ever would.

Her sister was lovely to her and she didn't intend to hurt anyone with her actions, she never did. She was not only a heartbreaker but also, oddly, a sweetheart. The only reason she broke hearts was because they shattered at the shock of seeing her. But the more attention and time Bombie spent on Munkustrap, with their teases at one another and their jokes and laughs, the more Demeter doubted the tabby would ever look at her the way she looked at him.

------

Tugger leant against a washing machine which lay on its side, slightly breathless from the dance he and his friend had just been engaged in.

But now it was Mistoffelees' solo, and his light footwork and elegant spins impressed the mane coon. The tux grew more talented with his dancing by the day and much to Tugger's surprise, the young tom listened to Tugger's advice and treated him as no one else in the tribe ever did; treating him as a responsible and an intelligent friend. The tux even trusted Tugger to coach him with his magic. Tugger knew even less than the tux about magic, but he knew that it scared the kit. And Tugger would do anything to protect him even if it meant blindly leading the blind.

And somehow, it seemed to be working. But they both knew that, although with every practice his magic grew stronger, Misto was still not as skilled as he had the potential to be.

The younger tom took careful, tentative steps up to the piece of junk Tugger had picked out for the day's mark. Then he summoned up the courage and the power which only he knew how to summon. And then...nothing. His shoulders dropped and he turned to face Tugger.

"It's no use Tugs, I have no control over it...I just can't...I just can't do this," he said quietly, looking at Tugger with plaintive eyes. Tugger took a few steps forwards, resting his hands on his hips and studying the young conjurer. And it was at that moment, Tugger revealed himself to be more than just a mane coon.

Unbeknownst to him, his true colours finally shone through clearly and it became clear that he was the only one who could every truly protect Mistoffelees from every danger his powers ever caused him to be in. Somehow, his simple words unlocking something of a former life and offering hope that maybe Heaviside's promise to the Jellicles of a saving grace, a cat of stars, would work out the way it had been intended to work out and would prove many an ending to Mistoffelees' story wrong.

"Tux, what do you see every night when you look up at the sky? You see the stars Tux, you see how they watch you and shine for you. You see how every star in Heaviside is shining for you. Believing in you. For some reason, this tribe has known about you for longer than any cat can remember. Your magic is almost as old as this tribe. But you aren't Tux. And you can't expect so much of yourself. Just believe that those stars that are shining for you, believing in you, for a reason."

"But Tugs, I don't _know_ every star in Heaviside. What use is their belief in me? What motivation is their trust to me?" Misto asked quietly. Tugger looked the younger tom in the eye and smiled gently.

"Fine then Tux. But if I didn't believe in you, why would I bother reminding you that they believe in you?"

"Tugs I don't..."

"_I _believe in you Tux. And I promise you, no matter what, I'll be there at your side. Whether I'm helping you out or just keeping you company. I'll be there for you, I'll always be looking out for. Just like you do for me."

They stood there a moment, looking in to each other's eyes and neither spoke a word. Misto's eyes searched Tugger's and Tugger's remained unwavering and reassuring. Then suddenly, both toms jumped as the mark behind them exploded. Misto turned to stare at it incredulously then he turned back to Tugger.

"I think I found the key Tugs, it's you," he smiled softly and Tugger just stared silently on at the exploded mark in quiet disbelief.

------

Victoria stretched, the pale beauty of her kittenish face accentuated by the way the light caught the slight patches of pinkish tinged fur which graced her petite features. She glanced across at her friend who still sat staring down at the clearing below.

Victoria rolled her eyes. She was bored of watching the two young tom kittens play. Maybe she would feel differently should one of their brothers join them, even Alonzo would do although to Victoria, Quaxo or Admetus would be much preferable. She sighed, rolling over and stretching out on her stomach and reluctantly turning her attention back to the clearing that Jemima was so fixated on.

After a moment, she smiled in affection. Secretly she had to admit that Carbucketty and Bill Bailey were sexy, when they wanted to be. They were a perfect balance of cute and sexy in a way that only they could master. They had enough energy and enthusiasm for the whole tribe, their acrobatics couldn't be matched (not even by Mungo and Teazer) and although Carbucketty was accident prone and Bill was devilishly mischievous, somehow almost everyone found that they could forgive them almost anything. Jemima giggled and Victoria quickly altered her expression to what she hoped looked like boredom.

"Admit it Tori, you can't resist them!" Jemima laughed, poking her friend in the ribs. Victoria pouted, running a paw over the pink satin and diamonds of her collar. Neither she nor Jemima took their eyes of the playing tom kittens down below.

"Ok...it's officially undeniable. They're hot! In a sweet, butter wouldn't melt in their mouths kind of a way!" Victoria relented, pushing Jemima playfully.

"Ah, but which to choose!" Jemima smirked. Victoria looked across at her friend.

"Erm, Jemi! Only you can ask that question. The rest of us can only dream! But you? They're both besotted with you! And you know it! I mean, it's not as if they're subtle about it!" Victoria teased. Jemima blushed slightly.

"Well...I suppose they do seem to enjoy trying to impress me. But I promise you, any queen stands as much chance of snagging one of them as me. Alonzo's brought them up to trust their hearts and if they both fancy me then clearly their true loves must lie elsewhere," Jemima shrugged. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me your angling after their eldest brother now!"

"No!! Tori!! Give me some credit!! He's hot but...anyway, you haven't chosen. CB...or lil' Bill?" Jemima asked.

"That is the cruellest choice in the world. Both of them are such a laugh to hang out with...CB is amazing....and Bill is just adorable...Bill makes me laugh more. I mean...CB is so funny too but, I've just not spent enough time with him. Bill. If I had to choose...I think I'd choose Bill."

"Oo! Bill will be pleased!"

"Don't you dare tell him Jemi! Don't you dare!"

------

Bill settled himself in to the old pipe, sleepy and bored. CB had disappeared with some poor excuse about wanting to rest alone. But Bill knew that was a lie because CB never tired and was rarely alone.

Everyone loved him, friendship was attracted to him and company followed him so as to make sure he never had to know if he liked or disliked being alone. Bill didn't know how he felt about his little brother making excuses, the two had never felt the need to keep anything from each other and it was next to impossible for them to do so even if they tried. But they also shared an incredible trust in each other and Bill trusted that CB would tell him given time.

Bill let his eyes slip closed for a moment, enjoying the comfort of the old pipe and the cosy way in which he could curl up just within its entrance like a stopper for it, or occasionally he would turn himself around to face out in to the main clearing whilst curled with his knees to his chest so he could watch the comings and goings of the Junkyard in comfort.

Today was a quiet day in the main clearing and Bill wasn't sure how long his eyes were closed or even if he had fallen asleep at all before he heard scuffling on top of the pipe.

Before Bill could properly focus, a strong arm was wrapped around one of his own arms. Instantly recognising the black and white striped arm with its tinge of orange, Bill's lips curved in to a smirk and he fought back as his friend tried to pull him out from the pipe. A tug of war ensued between the two friends and within a minute Mungojerrie had managed to tug Bill almost all the way out of the pipe and with a little more push and pull he managed to comfortably settle himself in Bill's place.

Bill pouted, folding his arms for a few moments then admitting defeat and climbing round, sitting on the top of the pipe and peering around the rim to look at his friend.

"What's up Bill?" Mungo asked cheerily, looking around the Junkyard.

"Nothing...CB's ditched me, no idea where Addie's gone and everyone else in the tribe seem to have better things to do," Bill sighed, resting his chin on his paws.

"CB's ditched you? That's a first. You two are joined at the hip," Mungo teased.

"Oh, like you and Teazer you mean?"

"Hey! Bill! She's my best friend. You know that."

"I also know you fancy her like hell!" Bill laughed and Mungo rolled his eyes.

"She's sassy...and I find that sexy," Mungo replied, pulling his most sultry face, causing both toms to promptly burst out laughing.

The two friends fell silent, watching as Bombalurina entered the clearing, hips swinging and scarlet fur gleaming in the sunlight. A smile played on her lips and she couldn't help but smile more at the sight of the two young toms. Bombalurina was loved by all of the tribe, not only for her beauty and curvaceousness, but also for her sweet but sexy attitude.

She didn't approach them, instead she breezed over to the old bed rail and draped herself across the rungs. Mungo and Bill exchanged a glance before Bill quickly clambered in to the pipe and the two sat together, wondering hopefully if the scarlet queen's presence might attract the attention of more of the tribe and finally provide them with the entertainment they were both requiring having been deserted by their partners in crime.

------

"I just think that...maybe if I look closer, then I'll see something I missed before," Carbucketty explained with a kittenish innocence in his voice and Electra nodded slowly.

"You mean something you and Bill missed," she said. CB thought for a moment.

"I don't think Bill was really looking. He got bored when we found nothing. Mistoffelees is too good at covering his tracks," he brushed off and Electra smiled.

"So...why are you doing this with me?" she asked. CB shrugged.

"I know you like my brother? And I mean...like, properly like him. Like..._like _him like him," CB replied, wide-eyed. Electra blushed slightly.

"How do you know that?" she demanded defensively.

"I'm clever?" CB asked hopefully, pouting as Electra laughed.

"Sorry CB...you know I don't mean it...anyway...what exactly are we looking for? Mistoffelees isn't going to be discovered by two kittens that easily!"

"We're looking for proof!" CB grinned, seeming to recover quickly from her teasing.

"Proof? I thought we were looking for Mistoffelees though..."

"We are! Why do you think I was talking about Quaxo!"

"I don't under..."

"I think Quaxo _is _Mistoffelees!"

"Oh. My. Heaviside. No freakin' way!!" Electra gasped and Carbucketty nodded eagerly.

"Bill doesn't believe me. But I think it's all too much of a coincidence. I mean...everyone knows that Tanto and Cori have sensed Mistoffelees and that only started dead soon after we arrived. And then Quaxo's always going off someplace and being secretive like...all the time! And...and...he's a tuxedo!! Mistoffelees _has _to be a tuxedo! He _is _a musician!"

"Magician," Electra corrected, looking at CB. The two sat in silence a moment, looking at one another calmly until neither could take it any longer and they both burst out laughing.

"Yeah well...he's that too I s'pose!" CB conceded, attempting to hide a giggle with a half-hearted pout. Electra grinned.

"You're silly CB," she said, shaking her head at him.

CB smiled, instantly accepting it as a compliment.

"Why did you really pick me?" Electra asked him suddenly. CB shrugged.

"Coz I knew you'd believe me...and I knew you wouldn't be scared."

"Of course I believe you! It's gotta be true!! I mean...wait...scared?"

"Yeah...well...Mistoffelees is really powerful and like...magic! Even Munkustrap's scared of that!"

"Well...why aren't you scared then?"

"Quaxo would never hurt anyone! 'Specially not me, I'm his brother!" CB replied, he had always had unwavering faith in his brothers. Electra smiled.

"Exactly! Quaxo is Quaxo! Nothing can change that! Not even magic!"

"See! I knew you wouldn't be scared! So...where do you think we should look then?" CB beamed excitedly.

"Easy, we look in all the places no one else ever looks!"

"Perfect! And El...if you see stardust..."

"Yell?"

"Now who's the silly one! If you see stardust, then _whisper_! Coz if there's stardust then we're really close to seeing Quaxo do magic and...stuff...so we need to be quiet and on guard! Quaxo's really sensitive and clever...and really good at keeping secrets so if he thinks someone's coming then he'll hide!"

"Oops...good point...do you think he already knows we're coming then?"

"Nah...no one's _that _good!!"


	6. Chapter Five: Listening For The Flutes

Am away on my holidays so internet is scarce HOWEVER I have managed to upload chapter five which I think I'm pleased with...I think...hehe

Enjoy!

* * *

5. Listening For The Flutes

The stars came out quickly that night. They glimmered away silently, as if whispering to one another about the Junkyard beneath them. Maybe whispering about the secrets they held so well.

Most of the tribe had found themselves in the main Junkyard, the atmosphere of the evening was so unique and they all knew it resembled only one other night. The Jellicle Ball was approaching, they'd known it was coming, but a night like this was a truer signal than any other that it was near.

The rise and fall of the junkpiles sweeping in to the distance framed the deep blue sky and its glimmering stars and glowing moon with a jagged beauty. The Junkyard was so preciously, beautifully wrong. It should be so ugly, but under the starlight it shone. The moon illuminated the unlikely beauty of the world of the Jellicles and its unconventional splendour so well.

The stars twinkled in Alonzo's gentle eyes as he looked up at them, his expression as lost in thought as that of every other Jellicle's. He barely registered the movement as Bombalurina slipped down from her place on the bed rail and edged up alongside him. Her wide eyes glittered too and she didn't take her eyes off the sky as she gently nudged her head against his shoulder.

"You can almost hear the flutes..." she said quietly. The corner of Alonzo's lips twitched upwards slightly.

"You're really looking forward to this aren't you," he replied. Bombie thought for a moment.

"The whole tribe is...but...yes. I am _really _looking forward to the Ball. It's the ultimate social event...the gathering of the whole tribe, the dancing, the music. The _romance,_" she smiled. Alonzo raised an eyebrow.

"You need to make your mind up Bombie...is there a tom in this Junkyard you've not set your sights on? Don't think I've not seen you with Quaxo! It surprised me...but don't worry. It won't stop me enjoying your attentions now they've turned on me," he smirked.

"I flirt, it's in my nature! I blame it on my scarlet fur, it brings out the passion in me!" she laughed softly. Alonzo laughed too. Neither took their eyes off the stars, the whole while listening intently to the night, trying to hear the flutes.

------

"Almost the Ball Tux," came a voice behind Quaxo and he turned his head just as Tugger jumped down beside him from the junkpile above.

"Do you think...do you think all the legends are real Tugger?" the younger tom asked quietly, taking Tugger by surprise. He thought a moment. The relatively recent announcement to the tribe that Tantomile and Coricopat had sensed what they believed to be Mistoffelees had made it somewhat easier for Tugger to question his elder brother a little more about what he knew of the legend of Mistoffelees. He had discovered little that he hadn't already known.

No one really knew the facts behind the legend, but everyone knew they existed. Munkustrap remembered things Tugger had forgotten though. Such as the story that there used to be another tribe who had long died out, and it was in fact them and not Macavity who were responsible for the conjurer's disappearance from time. One very old friend of their father's had often made mutterings about hiding Mistoffelees in the ultimate hiding place. But he had been a mad old tom and no one had cared to listen to him much.

Skimble, though surprised the Tugger had come to him, had told him all the legends of how Mistoffelees was reborn and his powers fully awakened. According to Skimble he would face a test. This test would determine whether he lived or died and perhaps it would even determine the future of the tribe.

And Tugger himself knew very much about the legends. They had fascinated him as a young kit. He would listen intently, it was the only time he would listen intently. The idea of magic and hiding secrets had captured his imagination. And above all he had always greatly admired the lion's unwavering belief in his magician companion, his passion and his stamina.

And he had always wanted to know the real magician. He didn't want to know just facts, he wanted to know details. What his laugh sounded like, did he laugh? Was he light-hearted? Troubled? And now here he was, sitting next to the real thing. He adored every detail of his little magician friend, he loved him in the most platonic sense of the word.

He dearly hoped that the lion too was real and he could find the kit in time for whatever challenges faced him. The lion would be experienced with magic, he could teach the tiny tom so much more than Tugger ever could. Well, that's what Tugger believed. Tugger would not be able to bear the guilt if anything ever happened to the tux because of his inadequate training.

"Depends which legends exactly you mean Tux...people have been gossiping about you since before my dad was born. A very long time ago some Jellicles found the best place to hide a secret and turned that knowledge in to a secret of its own," Tugger sighed at last, pulling himself up to sit on the top side of the fridge they had found themselves by.

It had fallen on to its side long ago and was now supporting several junkpiles, the junk from which formed varying layers all the way up in to the sky. This was one of the quieter clearings of the Junkyard, most other Jellicles opting for those closer to the central clearing. But Tugger loved it here. He loved all the Junkyard. It was a giant playground in his eyes. Another gift from Heaviside.

Quaxo shrugged after a second.

"It's scary that...a secret with in a secret...and it's all about you but...you're just not connected to it. Not in your mind anyway."

"Maybe you'll understand when you find your lion, maybe he can explain it to you? That's what he's there for, right?"

"You tell me...you're the one who loved the stories so much as a kit," Quaxo said, looking at Tugger with a sudden sparkling curiosity.

"I always admired the lion, you know? He's everything I'm never going to be. Such a protector...loved and believed with such passion. He was very passionate. And brave. A good friend...a good brother practically," Tugger replied, not looking his friend in the eye. Quaxo's eyes shone a little brighter, a smile crept on to his lips and he pulled himself up to sit next to Tugger on the overturned fridge.

"But Tugger...you're more of a protector, more brave...than all those stories put together. I've put all of my trust in to you and you believe in me with passion I could never have expected from any other friend. You believe with a fire. That's more magical than anything I can conjure. And I know you love me don't you? Like a friend. Like a _brother,_" he said softly, watching the Tugger's bowed head carefully.

Slowly, the mane coon looked up to meet his friend's eyes.

"I love you more than the earth Tux, tell me you know that?" he asked. Quaxo smiled gently.

"Tugs, you know I do. And I know no one can love me quite the same way you do. Bravely. Passionately. Like a friend. Like a brother. Like a _lion._"

"Tux I..."

"You...? Are my lion?"

"But..."

"Come on. No one ever said he was an actual lion. And you do have the mane for it. Besides Tugs, I know you love me enough for three lions. For me, that's enough to know I've found the only friend I need to protect me."

------

The sun was rising slowly this morning. Jenny yawned sleepily, stretching out her paws to test if Skimble was awake. She was surprised to find him not to be there at all, and she frowned though she didn't open her eyes.

"Skimble?" she asked, still not daring to open her eyes and let the light in.

"Tea?" she asked hopefully, wondering if he was feeling generous and had gone to get her breakfast in bed.

"Tea?!" someone answered, and Jenny sighed, smirking.

"Where?" the voice asked hopefully and Jenny sat up, looking around for Skimble.

She turned round, and there he was. His waistcoat was buttoned in a rather higgledy-piggledy manner, the chain of his pocket-watch wrapped all around him and a scarf buttoned in to his waistcoat. Jenny raised an eyebrow, watching him wriggle slightly helplessly on the floor, looking at her pleadingly.

"What have you done now?" she laughed gently, coming to kneel beside him and gently setting about untangling the watch chain.

Once his limbs were free again, something Skimble greatly appreciated judging by the way he promptly flung his arms around her and held on for dear life, Jenny stopped her efforts to sort out his waistcoat and waited for him to explain. When he released her, she looked at him expectantly.

"It's almost the Ball! I was getting ready!" he explained, as if it was obvious.

"The Ball isn't for a few weeks yet...and whatever possessed you to start getting ready at five o'clock in the morning?!"

"How do you know I've been down here an hour?!!" Skimble gasped. Jenny smirked.

"I know you too well sweetheart," she smiled gently, putting a paw on his knee. He grinned, then frowned again.

"With our without the scarf?" he asked. Jenny laughed.

"Well that depends...are you intending to wear it buttoned to your person like that or would you like it wrapped around you?"

"I think I've had enough of things being wrapped around me for one day..." Skimble said slightly forlornly, subconsciously allowing Jenny to re-button his waistcoat and extricate his woollen scarf. She smiled at him, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Without the scarf then I say. And don't get ready for the Ball in the dark either," she teased.

"Oh it wasn't the dark that did it!" Skimble protested. Jenny raised an eyebrow.

"Well...it might have had a _little _bit to do with it...." Skimble relented. Jenny cleared her throat.

"Ok! Ok!! I'm sorry!! It was the dark!!!" Skimble explained dramatically, throwing out his arms and collapsing on to Jenny. Jenny looked bemused for a second, then wrapped her own arms around him.

"We ought to get you some glasses...or...some night vision goggles or something..." she giggled, awaiting his reaction.

"Night vision?!!" Skimble asked, looking up at her in awe.

"Never mind sweetheart. Come on, let's go and get that tea I promised you, hmm?" she offered and Skimble nodded, wide-eyed and trusting.

------

As morning set a hazy tone of light across the Junkyard, Munkustrap paused a moment to watch the Junkyard awake. His night-watch was over, this was his last patrol of the perimeter. A lonely duty. But he had contemplation for company. And he found there was often a lot for him to contemplate. More so in the early hours of the morning than the late hours of the night.

His grey-green eyes scanned the horizon, the pale shades of morning a beautiful sight. With a soft sigh, he sat himself down. The high wall which surrounded the Junkyard was the perfect vantage point and he could see in to several of the Junkyard's small clearings from his particular spot.

A little way off, he spotted a sleepy Carbucketty being pulled by Bill Bailey in to one such clearing. A wistful smile played on the tabby's lips as the brothers teasingly quarrelled for a moment, breaking in to a brief rough and tumble playfight before collapsing in to laughter on the ground. CB nuzzled his elder brother who swotted him off then nuzzled him back with a look that clearly said 'don't tell anyone'. Munk sighed. There was a time when he had used that same expression. Been involved in the same brotherly fun.

Suddenly, something brushed against his arm and he turned to see an amber paw resting there.

"Your watch is over," Demeter said gently. She seemed calmer than usual. She was always calmer with him, he supposed it was because he was the Jellicle protector. But this morning, this moment, she seemed more relaxed than Munkustrap had ever seen her. Perhaps it was this hour of the morning. Macavity's business was in other time zones when light appeared over London.

Demeter followed his gaze, watching the tom kittens carefully.

"I remember too you know. Back when I wasn't afraid of anything, when Bombie didn't have to protect me from the world. When I didn't need 'looking after'. When you and Tugger didn't fight," she said softly, as if reading his mind.

The two of them had indeed been close once. Munk had looked after Tugger. Tugger had let him. Of course, Tugger had always been more mischievous than Munkustrap. But he had been no more of a troublemaker than Bill or CB. Just a young tom kitten at play. And Munk had let him play. He'd tell him stories when he was calm, he'd even playfight with him to a certain extent when he was excitable.

But after their mother died, everything had changed for the two young toms. Munkustrap had become his father's project. As the eldest, he had always been expected to become the Jellicle protector and had always been trained to fill that role. But once his mother had died, training with his father began to take up most of his time.

Tugger somehow became forgotten. Amidst grief and change he had gotten lost and Munkustrap was ashamed to admit that Tugger had also become neglected. Neglected not only by other Jellicles, but also by his own family.

Munk didn't know what had happened during Tugger's lost weeks. Tears, anger...he couldn't even imagine how Tugger had dealt with his feelings. And he knew the tribe hadn't helped with the treatment of him when the mane coon had finally returned.

And then after a few more lost days, Tugger made sure he was never forgotten again. He poured all his energy in to causing trouble. He talked back, he flirted, he made sure a fuss was caused wherever he went. And he gave Munkustrap no end of problems, making sure he undercut any authority the tabby possessed at every available opportunity.

And now, Munkustrap was at a loss to understand him. Sometimes he felt he'd passed the point where he wanted to. Except when he really thought about it. Like at moments like this. Because deep down, he wanted nothing more than to understand his brother. Especially since Quaxo had become his little brother's best friend. Because Quaxo understood more about Tugger than anyone else in the world. Which gave Munkustrap the thought which he used to bury. The thought that maybe Tugger wasn't as shallow as he had always given him credit for.

Demeter smiled at him sympathetically.

"Do you think he'll give us one of his _performances _at the Ball?" she asked. Munk looked at her with a wry smile.

"When does he _not _want to cause me grief?" he asked. Demeter thought for a moment.

"Maybe he just wants your attention Munk. The only way he's gotten it since your mother died is when he's been causing trouble for you...he thinks there's no way of getting your attention _and_ your approval without compromising who he is."

"Did I just hear you stick up for the Rum Tum Tugger?" Munk teased. Demeter laughed quietly.

"You're only teasing me about it because you know I'm right," she replied. Munk glanced back at CB and Bill. She was right. She really was.

------

Quaxo's ears twitched back slightly, hearing warm notes sound through the quiet dawn of the Junkyard. The closer he came to that rich voice the more he wanted to find its owner.

The song stopped and started, changed and stopped again, it wasn't even complete. Though he could not hear the words clearly from the distance he was at, he could tell it was a work in progress.

At last he found the clearing from which the music was coming and he smiled softly as he watched the figure below pace up and down, one paw keeping him in time with a beat only he could hear and the other paw to his forehead in frustration and concentration.

"And of his spectacular...no...and of his astounding...Tugger, that doesn't even fit to the beat you want!" Tugger sighed, continuing to pace.

"Working on your song?" Quaxo asked, stepping forwards slightly to let his friend know he was there. Tugger jumped slightly, looking almost guilty.

"Heya Tux....yeah...well. I'm working on _a _song. Don't even know if I'll ever even get to use it...besides...you know...it's a work in progress," he shrugged, not quite meeting the younger tom's eyes.

"You really love all this stuff don't you. Working out the notes, fitting the words to the spirit of the song...working the routines around the beats..." Quaxo smiled, jumping down from his perch on a ledge of a junkpile and joining Tugger in the clearing.

"Get it from my mum...I think. I get everything from her," Tugger smiled softly, looking down.

Quaxo nodded, letting a moment's quiet descend upon them. Tugger bit his lip. He saw the understanding in his friend's eyes. And this was why he had trusted the tux with that promise, the one to tell his secrets when asked. Because something had told him, something deep inside him at a depth even he sometimes doubted he had, that he could trust the younger tom not to pressure him.

And now that same instinct which had told him to trust flared up within him once again. No other cat could ever inspire this trust in Tugger and that is what prompted him to speak.

"I still owe you some secrets Tux," he said slowly. Quaxo looked at him carefully now, but just as Tugger's instinct had told him, his friend did not rush to tell him to continue.

"You don't owe me anything Tugs. There is no debt between friends," Quaxo said at last. Tugger smiled.

"There are no secrets between friends either. And...I'm ready to tell you. If you should ask...I _would_ tell you," he replied. Quaxo paused again, still studying Tugger carefully.

"I know _what _you hide from them Tugger. It's the side of you I see every day. But what I don't know is...why?"

------

The rain fell thickly over London now, obscuring the beauty of the dawn. All the alley cats lay where they had fallen. The final drinks of the early hours finally knocking them out cold, their company of street corner queens having disappeared with the moon's light.

Every alley had fallen silent but for the pattering of the rain. The hush hid the sins of the night before and welcomed in a new day as if it were a second chance at doing right in life. In every alley except one. One alley where the sins were like trophies to be cherished forever and the hush was like a warning of the sins yet to come.

As last few henchcats returned from the missions of the night before, Cronac stood as overseer. But today he watched with disinterest as the henchcats moved around him. Perhaps he was giving them the wrong orders now, it was hours since he had thought before he spoke. Nothing seemed important to him anymore. The secret of a legend was resting on his shoulders.

Cronac hated the hush. It was thick in the air and made it hard for him to breath easily. He shakily drew a cigarette up to his pursed lips, taking a drag and then breathing out the smoke.

When Macavity had invited him in to his office last night, suddenly everything went still. The alley cats paused before lifting their drinks to their lips, the humans in the restaurants hesitated before bringing their forks to their mouths and the thieves and murderers put down their loot and their weapons for a moment of silence. But it wasn't 'til he said those words that the Earth had stopped turning.

Everlasting Cat had turned away, not wanting to relive the memory. Every cat in Heaviside had covered their ears. Those who knew the secret has pursed their lips so as not to let their own secrets slip. And the hush had crept in, remembering the event well and relishing it.

An entire generation almost wiped out by the Hidden Paw. If it wasn't for the courage of one tribe. They had paid the price for that courage ever since. But Cronac hoped against hope they would be rewarded for that courage soon. Because an act that terrible, needed to be avenged.

------

And so they lay there for days. Perhaps weeks. Tangled together. Each one's tears becoming matted with the other's fur. Their father had gone. Gone to deal with the grief in the way he had dealt with it eight times before. But the young toms were not so accustomed to grief. And all they had for those days that perhaps were in fact weeks, was each other.

When there were no more tears left to cry they slept. Gathering enough tears for the next day. It became a routine. It became a way of life. Until the day their father returned.

He pulled Munkustrap away from his brother, disentangling their limbs and gently lifting the young tabby by the scruff of his neck in a way he had not done since the young toms were just kittens. Despite the brothers' protests their father separated them. He told them that their mother would want them to move on with their lives. He told Munkustrap that it was time he began his training to be a protector of the Jellicle Tribe and that if he worked hard it would help him deal with his grief.

But once his father had taken Munkustrap away to the Vicarage, Rum Tum was left all alone. No one seemed to remember him for days. No one noticed when he left their kittenhood den. No one came looking for him. No one asked after him. Without his mother and his brother reminding the tribe of his presence, he had simply been forgotten.

He had found his way to disused clearing, far away from the centre of the Junkyard. The clearing was small and cluttered. A large pipe sloped down to one side and on the other was a collection of old beams and cloths. Claiming one such cloth as his own, he crawled tearfully in to the pipe and curled up as tight as he could. And cried.

His world was empty and all those he thought cared about him had disappeared within a matter of weeks. His vivacious, bad-girl of a queen had run away with her sister to experience the raw thrill of the streets of London. Demeter had always used to talk to him about breaking away. And now she finally had, leaving him behind. Just like his mother, his brother and his father.

He didn't have any friends. Only Demeter's sister. And she probably wouldn't have cared for the pathetic little Rum Tum. Apart from Demeter, no one saw much promise in young Rum Tum. He was mischievous like any tom kitten, perhaps a little more. But not dangerous enough to be much worry. He certainly wasn't as grown up as his brother. He didn't appear to show much talent for anything. But his mother had always told him he was special. And he clung to that now.

He shook as he cried. He told himself it was his own fault that he was all alone. If he had just been more mature like Munkustrap, then maybe he would be able to bury himself in some sort of training too. Then he'd feel better. Then it'd all be better. Maybe he could even bring Demeter back and they could be together again and she would tell him about all the wonderful things she'd seen in London, all the shocking things she'd done. Just like before, when she'd sing to him about breaking out.

He didn't know how many days or weeks it took for this last thought to finally sink in. She'd sing. She'd _sing_. SHE'D SING! Melodies and harmonies would pour from her mind, words from her mouth, her beautiful voice would dip and curl around the words and she'd twist and sway her body in time. Such flirtatious movements. Such dangerous, flirtatious movements.

He scrabbled about in the darkness of the pipe, his eyes barely adjusting to the faint light. He ran his paws along the floor, searching for something, anything that could make a mark against the raw red of the pipe. Then he found it, a sharp stone. Sharp and white in the darkness.

He took the stone in his paw, kneeling in front of the side of the pipe, close to its lip. And then, he broke out. He let his mind break out. He let out something which somehow he felt had been hiding within in him his whole life, just waiting for an excuse to break free.

Lyric after lyric was scratched on that wall. Melody after melody filled his mind. Day after day, he'd write and write. He wrote about everything. The rain, the night, the shadows, grief, happiness, love, summer, his brother, tears, laughter, the moon, the Junkyard. Everything. He wrote about Demeter too. And his mother. He wrote about his mother a lot.

Then eventually, when the inside of the pipe was covered in seemingly endless strings of words, he crawled out in to the greyish light of a winter's day. And he began to dance. It was odd, he had never tried to dance steps of his own before and never particularly paid attention to the steps he did venture at the Ball. But now, as he danced, he realised that dance was vital to him. It became as much of a lifeline as the music he had written those days in the pipe.

He danced for days. Hours and hours. He fitted steps to the beats and melodies he had created himself. Fitted the words to the notes and the notes to the steps. Or perhaps it was all the other way around. He couldn't tell any more. But he knew for sure that little Rum Tum finally had a talent. A speciality. A passion other than mischief and the pursuit of young Demeter.

And eventually, when he had remembered fully how to smile with the help of the music and the dance and the jagged beauty of his beloved clearing (the epitome of the Junkyard's ambience), he crept back towards the main clearing. Back to the tribe.

But the tribe didn't notice the mane coon's return. They didn't even notice how his mane had grown, or how handsome his features had become. Perhaps the tears had helped him grow, or perhaps the music and the dance had. But either way, the tribe didn't cast him more than a glance. His brother had nothing but a snapped sentence about how he shouldn't have hidden himself away for so long and shouldn't have wasted so much time trying to pull himself together to offer.

Perhaps, if just one Jellicle had flashed him a smile, Tugger would have found it easier to forgive the tribe. Perhaps he would have found it simple to forgive his brother and forget his cold words. Put it down to stress or nervousness at his new position of power. One smile might have saved their relationship, stopped the steady disintegration that had caused them to become so estranged. But no.

Because not a single smile was offered to him, not even one Jellicle asked how he was or even showed they had noticed he'd been gone, Tugger made a promise to himself. Little Rum Tum was gone. He was THE Rum Tum Tugger. It was his name and it should be used. Tugger, perhaps, if it had to be shortened (Demeter had always called him Tugger.) But no matter what, THE Rum Tum Tugger would never EVER be forgotten again.

Tugger reminded himself of all those things Demeter had told him. She was so daring and brave. Cheeky, carefree and wickedly, devilishly mischievous. She had a talent for trouble.

And Demeter had always told Tugger that although she adored him, she thought he'd forever be small time until he did something big time. Forget playfights and hiding things from Skimble or Asparagus. Think more, swearing at Jenny, flirting with Jelly, kissing Skimble, draping yourself across Asparagus and flirting with everything with long lashes and a pretty smile.

A smile spread across his face and a plan began to form in his mind. His now long mane and his gleaming spiked collar were a head start on the bad-boy image. But he needed more. And the Jellicle Junkyard rewarded him for his adoration of it by providing him with the finishing touches; a studded belt, some leather gloves and a leopard print rag which matched the fur on his chest, wrists and ankles.

Having stylishly tied the rag around one knee and perfected some queen-winning poses, dance steps and walks which Demeter had shown him the beginnings of whilst they were together, he made his return to the main clearing.

And finally, Tugger was noticed. He flirted with queens, some of whom he would have to watch make the journey to Heaviside in the coming years. He back-chatted Skimble, kissed Jenny and undermined his brother's only recently granted authority. And the other Jellicles were enraptured by it.

But somehow, despite their admiration of it, the Jellicles never quite seemed to trust it. Something which didn't really bother Tugger. Until the next Jellicle Ball.

He didn't know how long he pleaded with Munkustrap. Trying every tactic from begging to yelling. But Munkustrap shook his head. He told his younger brother that given he had never written a note of music for the Ball in his life before and given his reputation it was clear that he wasn't taking the Ball seriously and would never be granted his own song in the Jellicles' festivities.

Tugger hadn't yelled at that. Simply whispered to his brother that he evidently didn't know him well enough, then disappeared down the nearest pathway.

Perhaps it was stupid of him to then interrupt another Jellicle's song, just to sing some catchy, upbeat song about flirting in the sunshine or something equally shallow. But he had to prove he could sing, prove he could dance. Prove he could come up with his own melodies. And he had. Besides, it fitted with his reputation. And from then on, interruption was all he would ever be able to manage at a Jellicle Ball. And it only led to the tribe letting him remain misunderstood. Misunderstood, that is, 'til one tiny little tuxedo cat had come along and changed everything.

And that little tuxedo cat sat there now. Opposite the now adult Rum Tum Tugger. Listening intently to the story of why he hid the quiet, thoughtful, creative creature he really was behind a colourful wall of flirtation and witty remarks. And he nodded softly, his understanding eyes not showing pity or disgust or any other reaction Tugger had so feared. Instead those eyes shone with what, he sensed, was understanding. And eventually, he spoke.

"_I'll_ never forget you Tugs. And I won't ever let you _be _forgotten either," he promised quietly, crawling a little closer to the mane coon and wrapping his arms around him in the most sincere embrace the Tugger had experienced since the tangle of limbs he and his brother had shared just after his mother's death. Except somehow, this one meant so much more.


	7. Chapter Six: Echoes From The Past

I'm back after a long time away. Still having writer's block issues and am also snowed under with work so this is short but hopefully there's a lot packed in to it! I'll try and get back with the next chapter as soon as possible but thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far you've really inspired me to keep on going! Seriously, thank you :)

* * *

6. Echoes From The Past

With the Ball just weeks away, Alonzo had concluded it was a miracle from Heaviside that Munkustrap hadn't yet had a heart attack.

Alonzo couldn't entirely understand the problem. The lights didn't need to be arranged for ages, the songs and arrangements had all been made and the new power, although still a looming presence over the Junkyard's consciousness, did not seem to be in any hurry to reveal itself. But Alonzo was used to Munkustrap's ways now. And he didn't question it. Instead he smiled and rolled his eyes a lot before immediately doing as he was told.

Alonzo was happy here. Especially with the Ball approaching. He'd even warmed to Tugger, after all his brothers were just as entitled to their own friends as he was entitled to his own. And they all had them. Admetus seemed to enjoy the company of Asparagus and Skimble, Bill had Mungojerrie and CB had become very close to Electra. And a small part of Alonzo admired Tugger's attitude and even his dance and his wit. But the patched tom would never admit it.

He draped his slender body across the old boot, watching as Mungojerrie cartwheeled about the main clearing, brightly informing Munkustrap that he and Teazer didn't know what time they'd be available to perform their song so they'd just start singing when the time was right. Munkustrap tried to argue back, but the cockney just kept babbling. Alonzo smirked.

Crawling smoothly over to the tyre, he slipped away behind an old beam and crept quietly down the pathway to the edge of the Junkyard.

When he got there, he climbed with ease to the top of a Junkpile, sitting and looking up at the sky. He'd heard so many stories about the Jellicles and the famous Jellicle Ball. And now he was going to be part of one it was quite overwhelming.

Up above, the stars still glimmered, relaying gossip and scandal to one another from the city below them, remembering secrets. Talking in hushed voices to one another about things long forgotten by all those who now lived below them.

For a moment, Alonzo wondered, as the stars gazed back down at him gazing up, if those same stars in fact determined the very secrets they talked so much about.

But what Alonzo didn't realise was, he was right. And that very night, they were watching to see some of their good work in action.

------

Tugger gasped, sitting bolt upright, and cursed as he hit his head on the roof of the drawer in which he slept.

As he desperately tried to restore some much needed oxygen to his brain, his only conscious thought was one of pure fear. His breathing became so heavy, that he was only half aware of a shadow passing across the chink of moonlight he allowed in to his den at nights.

Even when he did notice the black shape moving towards him in the semi-dark, he was more relieved than fearful because he only knew one small black shadow which glittered like midnight skies.

Tugger wasn't sure how long they lay there in silence. He was vaguely aware of Misto burying his face in his mane and more acutely aware that the tuxedo tom was crying. But he didn't wish to break the silence and at the same time he didn't wish to fall asleep without treasuring this moment. For some reason, he knew his arms were made to fit around the tiny tux and he didn't want to spoil what Heaviside had designated as meant to be.

After what seemed like hours, the littler tom finally crawled up a little further in Tugger's arms so that the two of them were face to face.

"This would be so bad for my image," Tugger said with a soft laugh and Misto smiled back.

"Yeah well, deal with it," he sniffed, wiping his face with the back of his paw. Tugger sighed, propping himself up on his elbow to look at his friend a little better.

"What's wrong Tux?" he asked softly. Misto sniffed again, also propping himself up on his elbow and looking his lion in the eye.

"It was so real..."

"What was?"

"This dream..."

"Funny...I just had a bad dream too," Tugger replied.

"Maybe we shared it," Misto suggested, looking Tugger in the eye. And somehow they knew he was right.

The two friends fell silent again, both wondering if perhaps their shared nightmare was a little more than just a dream.

Above them, the stars twinkled on quietly. Smiling. Or perhaps encouraging them to share their dreams aloud, encouraging them to shed a little light on the best kept secret of the world; where to hide a secret.

------

The air was stiller that night than it had been that morning and he could almost hear the universe watching him with its knowing old eyes. But somewhere in the stillness, something big was stirring and it sent shivers down his spine.

"Come back to bed," came a voice, tenderly shattering the peace. He jumped slightly, but felt his muscles relax a little as gentle white paws caressed his back slowly and arms were wrapped around his waist.

He turned to look at the beautiful creature before him, taking in every detail. The heart pendant which hung around her neck, a reminder of the love she had unwittingly betrayed. The pinkish tint to her glitteringly white fur. The way her wide blue eyes shone in the moonlight.

She placed a gentle kiss to his lips, she had to stand on tiptoe just to reach, and he felt his heart skip two beats. One for her and one for fear. Which was more traitorous? Despising your master's blackened soul so much that the universe couldn't help but watch you tear yourself apart. Or sleeping with the queen whose life your master sustains.

And then an altogether more sickening thought wracked his body and he broke away from her kiss. She was only alive because of that blackened soul's thievery from hundreds of golden spirits, magical purebreds whose race had been wiped out for the sake of nothing but more evil. And also, for the extended lifetimes of the Lady Griddlebone, Captain Ghengis and the Hidden Paw himself. Cronac's master.

Griddlebone put a paw against his cheek, forcing Cronac to look her in the eyes.

"Tell me...please," she begged quietly.

"I know a secret...but I'm not sure I should."

------

"Tugs?" the tuxedo asked softly. Their silence had not been frightened, not now they were together anyway. They found a comfort in each other in the same way two lost kittens might; though they were not related they were somehow connected and knew that somehow safety was closer when they were together.

Tugger didn't reply at first and for a moment Quaxo wondered if he had fallen asleep. He lifted his face from where it was buried in his friend's mane and instantly his eyes met with two sparkling blue ones.

"Yes Tux?"

The younger tom smiled slightly and Tugger noticed how even the smallest of smiles caused two defined dimples to appear in the tuxedo's cheeks.

"Did you dream about me walking away from you?" the little tom asked in an even smaller voice. Tugger bit his lip.

"Yeah...well. I guess that's what it was. There were all these lights...there was music too, other Jellicles must have been there because there was singing. Perhaps. Or maybe it was just music with the echoing of voices. But it didn't really matter..." he explained. Then the tux interrupted him.

"It didn't matter at all. Because we were crying. Our paws were clasped together but I was walking away. I wasn't looking forwards though. I was looking at you. Right at you. But our paws were being pulled further and further..."

"Further and further until your paw just slipped out of mine. And I knew it was over, Tux."

"What was over though?"

"I don't know...I just..."

"No. Me neither."

"I woke up then."

"Me too."

There was silence again, for a moment.

"Tugs?"

"Yes Tux?"

"Do you think that...that maybe whatever it was wasn't really ending? That maybe..."

"Maybe it was only just beginning."

------

Tantomile awoke with a gasp, icy air was resting on her cheeks and she raised her paws to them in an effort to warm them. Breathlessly she strained her eyes towards the sky, slate grey turning silver in the moon's light.

The air was still filled with frost and mist, invisible but thick. It smelt sweet, musky. Clouds of it drifted around, pushed on by a celestial breeze. She remained still, allowing herself to catch her breath and taking in the soaring feeling the invisible mist provoked within her.

At last she ventured a movement, turning her head to see if Coricopat still slept. But he wasn't there. Wandering through the mist on impulse, she glided towards the main clearing. When she got there, Coricopat was stood in the centre, his head raised to the sky.

Although she couldn't see it, she could tell the mist filled the main clearing. It hung low, drifted outwards and swirled about her legs. It was cool but it smelt so sweet and the gentle breeze which blew it on was heavily laden with an unplaceable magic that caused something to swell within her.

"Listen..." Coricopat murmured as she came near and her brow furrowed a little. She humoured him, holding her breath and straining to hear something in the silence. Then, she heard it. The faintest, softest chorus. She couldn't define the music or the voices. She couldn't even tell if the soaring choral sound was real or just a side-effect of the musk of the mist. But it was beautiful. And it stirred the same emotions within her as the mystical mist.

"What's happening?" Tantomile breathed at last to her twin, forgetting completely their telepathy and losing herself in the moment. Coricopat too seemed to be lost and he shook his head imperceptibly.

"I don't know..." he murmured gently, hardly daring to blink for fear of losing the magic.

They stood beneath the starlight, their chests bursting with the emotion stirred within them by the invisible mist and the familiar music. The identity of the tune still eluded them, even as the choir stopped and the music swelled it was still too faint, too ethereal.

Then, as softly as it had arrived, the invisible mist faded away stealing with it the music. Tantomile closed her eyes, tried to breathe in one last gasp of that sweet-scented breeze but finding it lost to the starlight.

"Sister..." Coricopat whispered, placing a kind paw on her cheek. She opened her eyes and looked deep in to his. That magic was still there, a trace of it. But confusion and thought fought for a place in those depths of grey.

"I know what it was..." Tantomile let slip, instinctively and Coricopat looked at her in surprise.

"An echo...an echo of the past..." she continued and her brother let out a breath of recognition.

"Of course...but...what was it an echo of?"

"And what in Heaviside could have caused it?"

------

It must've been the early hours of the morning but Mungojerrie was past caring. His eyelids were heavy but he barely blinked. He had to capture every moment, every movement, every inch of her.

She giggled and he couldn't help but let out a brotherly 'shh'. No sooner had the sound slipped across his lips than he began to regret it. He thought the world of her, he always had. She was his kindred spirit. She had all the mischief, all the fun. But she was so much more fiery than him, so much more free. They had been friends all his life. They had the same owner. She'd gotten him away from those early days of service to Macavity. But he was tired of being nothing more than a brother.

He wanted to kiss those pouting lips. He wanted the glitter of her startling blue eyes to be for him. Her fizzy laugh cut off his thoughts and this time he didn't think for a moment of quietening her. A dopey smile was spread across his face, his natural expression but it was enhanced by her presence.

They crept through the Junkyard, trying not to stir anyone who might tell them off or confiscate their swag. He glanced at the sack in his hands, only just remembering it was there. He'd been too wrapped up in her.

They scampered down pathways and through clearings, skittering their way back towards her uncle's den. They were both orphans, that's how he'd found his way in to Macavity's clutches. But she had an uncle, perhaps the best uncle anyone could wish for. Skimbleshanks had looked after her well but he could never tame her. No one could. No one, it seemed, except Mungojerrie.

As they neared Skimble's den, he felt something go through him. An impulse, a bolt of confidence, and he reached in to the sack with one of his shaking paws, catching hold of her paw with his other.

"Jerrie...I have to get back! Uncle Skimble will be up soon! I can't get caught again!"she protested, but she stopped anyway and turned to face him with a bright, cheeky grin.

"I know, I just...I wanted to give you this..." he defended meekly, offering out his other paw. Her brow furrowed a little and she placed her paw on his sending shivers through him.

Slowly, she prised open his paw and let out the tiniest of gasps. A beautiful string of pearls lay in the cup of his paw and she traced her own paw across them in fascination and disbelief.

"Jerrie...they're...they're beautiful!" she beamed.

"Here, let me..." he said nervously and she turned around before he could see her blush.

He put his arms around her gently, clipping the necklace in to place then resting his paws on her shoulders, dropping them as she turned back to face him. Their eyes met and they were locked in place for a drawn out moment they both wished could have been drawn out longer.

Her eyes sparkled and he breathed softly against her face. She looked in to the dark brown of his eyes, searching for something. He could feel the slow rise and fall of her chest she stood so close. He was small but she was tiny and she stared up at him with gorgeous intensity.

Rising on to tiptoe, she pressed a kiss against his cheek, closing her eyes to dispel their vitality in to her lips before sinking back down.

"Thank you..." she whispered and her words crashed softly against his heart.

His eyes searched her face for any clue of what was behind that sweet, careful kiss but all she could do was search his face back. Somehow their paws had met, the contact causing his heart to tense and hasten its beat.

He bent his head a little, the slightest movement towards hers. He thought he detected the trace of a smile on her lips as he felt her body rise to meet him. His arms were around her waist, one paw pressing lightly in to her back as they met in an innocent kiss. Innocent yet deep with feeling.

With the kiss still wet on their lips, Rumpleteazer smiled shyly and took his paw.

"Stuff my uncle..." she murmured, leading him the opposite way down the path.

No more words were exchanged as they clambered up the Junkpile. And they stayed in silence whilst they climbed across to settle themselves in the half of a drain pipe which jutted out from it towards its top. No words were needed. They simply curled up in each other's arms and drifted off to sleep in comfortable, innocent intimacy.

------

There was a heavy thump and the sound of shouting. Henchcats returning from the night's evil-doings scattered quickly to the dining halls or dormitories, Cronac attempted to keep them in check but it was no use. There was another angry thud and Cronac's jaw clenched. This wasn't good.

He flew down corridor after corridor until eventually he came to the master's office. His heart raced. He didn't need his years of experience to work out that Macavity was in a bad mood. That much was obvious. But what his years of experience _did_ help him to realise was that a rage like this could only be caused by the Jellicles.

He knocked, taking the angry growl as permission and tentatively stepping in to the office. Papers and furniture were flung in to every corner of the room and almost everything was upturned. Macavity's desk was still standing but it was left bare, swept by an angry brush of his arm.

Macavity himself stood leaning over the desk as if at any moment he may explode again. His two front paws rested on it and he leant forwards on to them, breathing heavily. He looked Cronac in the eye, looking up steely faced from his desk but not breaking out of his rage. Cronac felt the cold look go through him and his confidence wavered.

"Sir," he said simply at last, using every scrap of energy he had left to keep his tone steady. Macavity's breathing was still scratchy and laboured. The ash tray from the desk lay at Cronac's feet but Macavity was past caring and he stubbed his cigarette out on the wood.

"Last night, where did I go?" Macavity barked suddenly.

"Were I privy to the information in the first place I would still not be at liberty to discuss..."

"WHERE WAS I LAST NIGHT, CRONAC?" Macavity demanded and Cronac closed his mouth.

"Your movements are no business of mine sir. Although I can tell you where every one of your workers departed to and at what time they returned," Cronac said after a moment, wondering if his tone was too close to insolence. He would be lucky to keep his life if Macavity thought he was insulting him.

Macavity sank in to his chair, eyes still focused emotionlessly on Cronac.

"You're a sly one Cronac. Sly and intelligent. It's how you got where you are now," Macavity mused a wicked smile now gracing his lips so he revealed a flash of pointed fang. Cronac nodded respectfully.

"I went to that bastard Junkyard Cronac, that's where I went. She knew it too, stupid bitch. Could even sense me in her sleep. But she's not why I went there, for once. I went because I felt something I hadn't felt for...for hundreds of years."

"Sir?" Cronac ventured. There was a long pause. Cronac could only guess at what the unspoken words Macavity saw in the dank air, could only guess where this conversation was going to end.

"I don't know what happened to their precious conjurer Cronac. But I know all Heaviside was singing, screaming, the answer out in to the air last night. And it sent shivers through my spine."

------

Beneath the fading light of the last of the moonbeams, the Jellicles slept. Their sleeping breaths puffed wishes and promises out in to the morning with the sparkling hope that their tribe was founded on.

Buried in his Lion's mane, the conjurer dreamed on. But his dreams weren't as strong any more, just faint traces of indistinguishable memories. The Lion watched him a moment, caught up in something he didn't understand. As he placed a kiss in the fluff of the conjurer's head he felt the earth turn round. Never in all his life had he wanted to look after something. Never in all his life had anyone been worth the earth to him. Worth his life. The thought confused him. How was his little brother, not even his real brother just some street tom he'd adopted in, more important to him than everything and everyone that had gone before. Even his mother.

It wasn't chance. They were meant to find each other. Secrets that had been hidden for so long were flickering in and out of their reach, trying to prepare them for...for what? Tugger felt his chest tighten as the Jellicles blew more wishes, more promises, more magic out in to the Junkyard air.

"For one moment then, we understood it all.

Everyone, everyone, can you hear the soldiers coming?

Everyone, everyone, every man and every woman.

We all fall, in the end, we're just miracles of matter,

So come on, let me love you."

His gentle voice cut calmly through the peace, warm with thought but somehow nervous from memories which were out of his reach. The words weren't his, but they felt a part of him somehow. His blue eyes were trained on the sky, focused on pulling the ghosted words from whichever cloud they had been hidden within. He didn't feel the stirring beneath his arms.

"Then the crowd began to head for the horizon,

A million people walking back to work.

But you and me, we just lay down in the garden."

He looked down, his locking with those of his little Tux.

"You know it too?" he whispered.

"You wrote it, didn't you?" Quaxo frowned. Tugger shook his head. Quaxo closed his mouth, not taking his eyes from those of the mane coon.

Tugger swallowed, fighting off more words he realised now were printed on both their hearts from songs that both belonged to him and were unknown entities all at once.

"All things you see, end up where they should be.

All things you see, end up where they should..."

"...Hold up a light for me, hold up a light.

Hold up a light for me, hold up a light.

Hold up a light for me, hold up a light.

Hold up a light for me, hold up a light."

"Hold up a light for me, hold up a light.

Hold up a light for me, hold up a light,

Coz I'm loving you.

And I'm loving this."

"Oh, hold up a light for me.." the tux finished in a whisper and Tugger chewed his lip.

"They're your words Tugs," Quaxo murmured after a moment. Tugger looked down at him, frightened.

"Echoes from the past more like."

------

Griddlebone stepped out blearily in to the light, a small smile crossing her lips as she saw his shadowy outline in the morning sun. He took a drag on his cigarette, blowing more regrets in to the sky.

She pulled out a cigarette of her own with a slender paw, swishing the ridiculous fluff of her tail against the back of his legs and smiling seductively. There were troubles in his eyes but he fought through them, checking they were alone before brushing her lips with a kiss whilst lighting her cigarette with his free hand.

"He was in a storm when he came back...I locked myself in my room the minute I heard him throwing things. I didn't want to get caught up in that. He's hit me one too many times. He scratches too, how do you think so much of Demeter's gold turned to black?" she shuddered. She saw the protective anger that momentarily passed across Cronac's face and raised a paw to his cheek.

"Hey, hey. I'm wise to him now. And my heart's in your hands now, so I'm safe," she said quietly and he kissed her paw.

"What's wrong?" she asked him carefully, seeing the tension that was written across his features. He was so handsome, she realised. He had a chiselled jaw and piercing green eyes and although his fur was black from years of service, it suited him somehow and it wasn't the same greasy mess of all the other henchcats. It wasn't a tangled mass like Macavity's.

She ran her paw along his strong chest, trying to stroke away his troubles but knowing she wouldn't be able to.

"You can tell me, you can trust me..." she trailed off, stepping back from him quickly as a sound came from the steps. No one appeared and she turned back to him.

"It's not about us is it?" she whispered and Cronac suddenly sprang alive.

"Griddle no!" he gasped, standing close to her in a flash. His breath against her cheek reassured her, his hands on her shoulders to reassure him she was real.

"It's about _him_..."

"What about him?"

"He's going mad Griddle. He went mad a long time ago. And I want out. I don't feel like I'm on the right side of this battle..."

"There were some Jellicles in Growltiger's crew you know...they were so amazing. So funny. I mean...they were laddy enough but...there was something about them. They had so many hopes and dreams. So proud of who they were, so many stories to tell..."

"There are a fair few stories he knows about that tribe Griddle, that he doesn't want anyone to know. Then there are things he doesn't know..."

"About the conjurer?"

"Something happened to do with that conjurer last night. He said Heaviside was singing for him. He said he'd only ever heard it sing so loud once before. He wouldn't go any further. He just kept saying; 'They held up a light'. Like a mantra. Like that's what Heaviside was singing."

"Maybe that is what it was singing."

"But what does it mean?"

"Damned if I know."

"No. Damned if you don't. He's going down this time Griddle. I can feel it."

"Don't Cronac. That's never going to happen."

"Unless the Jellicles hold up a light?"

"Shut up Cronac. It's all rubbish," she snapped, scared for reasons she couldn't understand, then she ran off down the steps as Cronac frowned up at the sky and prayed for some sort of answer to emerge from somewhere in the past. Some sort of secret to suddenly be blown clean out. Waiting for the Jellicles to hold up their light and save him from this wicked underworld. Waiting for the day when Griddlebone's lips were his alone to kiss.

* * *

p.s. I'm no lyricist! Those songs belong to the lovely lovely Take That from their new album The Circus which has inspired me and made me smile ever since I first heard it and somehow the lyrics felt right. The songs are The Garden and Hold Up A Light. And sadly I don't own them. But if it makes the copyright people feel any better then I'm going to shamelessly promote the new album to you!! Buy it! You know you want to! ;)


	8. Chapter Seven: When Is One Day?

I still can't thank you all enough for you reviews! Here's a new chapter for you all to (hopefully!) enjoy! Only a couple more and an epilogue to go...but progress is slow because my English teacher has decided that essays are essential to my survival in the outside world hehe. That's also part of the reason this chapter's a bit shorter than my usual.

* * *

7. When Is 'One Day'?

"That's it. Now move closer. Come on. Don't be shy. I don't bite...unless asked," Bombie purred softly into Admetus' ear. The young tom shyly pressed himself closer to her as she snuggled in to the crook of his arm which was lightly slung across her shoulders.

"Is she looking?" he asked her and she couldn't help but smile at his nervousness. She was happy to help him, they were good friends, but he was so uncertain of operation jealousy that it almost made her want to cross the friendship line for real.

"She's looking," she nodded after a moment, watching as Victoria arched her back a little and clawed at the dirt.

Bill looked between his elder brother and the tiny queen, watching her elegant paws form claws in frustration. He tilted his head, pushing his button nose affectionately in to her shoulder and searching her pinkish face. She smiled at him warmly for that, burying her head in his shoulder fluff.

"Is Addie...are Bombie and..." she said slowly, then sighed and closed her eyes with a small whimper.

"They're just friends," Bill said with a decisive shake of his head. They were. Addie couldn't believe his luck that they were but it was still true. Victoria looked up at him, her wide, wild, green eyes glittering hopefully.

"Really?"

"Certain," Bill nodded with a kittenish smile and suddenly Victoria found she wasn't so bothered about the tiny tom's tall elder brother.

"Can you believe it's the Ball tomorrow!" she exclaimed after a moment and Bill laughed slightly. How could one delicate little queen be at once a princess and a wild child? It was beyond him. But he adored it. So much.

"I thought it was never going to come," he admitted, flopping on to his back and pulling Victoria with him. She squealed softly in to his shoulder, landing ever-so-slightly on top of him, one paw resting idly on his chest.

"You and CB have no patience!" she laughed and Bill pouted slightly, mischief glimmering in those almond eyes. Victoria grinned up at him for a lingering moment and he was sure his breath caught. But he paid no attention to it.

"Tori, what in Heaviside are you doing!" came a gentle teasing voice and Bill and Victoria turned to see Jemima flop down to the ground beside them. Victoria blushed a little but Jemima beamed at her reassuringly.

"Morning Jemi," Bill and Victoria chorused.

"Can you believe it's the Ball tomorrow?" she asked after a moment and Victoria giggled slightly.

"We've been through this!"

"Sorry. Cettie's going mad! Her and El have been bouncing round all day. There's no way they're going to get any sleep before the Ball."

"CB and me have been tiring ourselves out on purpose. And Mungo and Teazer having been doing extra burglaries...although that's mostly so they can kiss without the risk of Skimble seeing them and having a fit," Bill smirked.

"Probably wise. Are you nervous about your dance Tori?" Jemi replied, giving her best friend's hand a squeeze of pre-emptive reassurance.

"A little. But it's not like I've never danced before. And Quaxo promised he'd practice with me later."

"No Tugger?" Bill asked cynically.

"No Tugger. Apparently they've had some sort of fight. But I don't buy that. Dunno what he'd be covering for though so it must be true, right?" Victoria shrugged.

------

"His manner is...oh Heaviside you can't fit this kit in to verse! There's...too much. He's too special," Tugger muttered, pacing back and forth. There had been a tune spinning in his mind for weeks and he couldn't get it out. The tuxedo tom had sensed it immediately - the distraction in Tugger's head. Tugger had felt so guilty, not telling his friend that the tune that was plaguing his mind day and night was _his_ tune. It belonged to the kit. He didn't know why. But it did.

"How do you describe someone who's a million different things at once!" he vented in frustration, glad of his friend's offer of space. He wanted his conjurer to hear this song in his heart and feel the magic of it in its entirety. He didn't want him to have to hear it like this. A sketchy idea of a tune and a vague patchwork of lyrics. Wait...that was it!

"Vague! Heaviside knows he can be vague," Tugger chuckled to himself.

There were still holes. But he had a chorus. And a little bit more to his verses. And then, from somewhere in his mind, came an idea for a melody that could drift in the background, run through the song with subtlety and elevate it to a different level. Another melody that, somehow, belonged with his Tux although every Jellicle Ball he'd ever known had told him otherwise.

------

Munkustrap stood still in the centre of the main clearing. For someone with so much on his shoulders he seemed to be incredibly in control, she thought with a fond smile. But that was Munkustrap. Down to earth. Level headed. Like some sort of earth angel. To her, he was more of a gift from Heaviside than any conjurer could be, no matter how powerful he supposedly was.

She crept out from behind the burnt out oven, coming in to the corner of his vision and causing him to turn. Her fur glowed under the sunset. The amber and orange of her head-fur shone, framing her face. Her hazel eyes were fixed on him a moment and he caught his breath, smiling warmly.

She slunk across to him, nuzzling her head against his thigh in greeting before he sank down to the floor to join her. He nuzzled his own head against her shoulder and she smiled with shimmering ruby lips.

"What's wrong Dem?" he asked her kindly, seeing instantly that there was more worry than usual in her pretty face.

She screwed up her face, looking away from him but he put a paw under her chin. Eye to eye, she couldn't help but find herself lost for words, her worries momentarily forgotten. But when his paw fell away as he waited for an answer her heart fell with it.

"I don't want to say this Munk...I don't..." she trailed off sadly but she couldn't look away. He gazed at her steadily with his light green eyes, a window in to the otherwise guarded tom's soul.

"You can tell me. I can cope, whatever it is," he promised her, and she knew he was right.

"He's planning something. I can feel it. Something big. He'll be there tomorrow night, I can sense it. He's been around a lot, creeping closer and closer and..." she stopped as Munkustrap's paw brushed her lips.

"Shh. Don't worry. Just breathe. We can handle him. This tribe can handle anything," he murmured, as she fell fearfully in to his chest. His strong arms were wrapped around her and she cried for a moment in to his silver fur.

They sat like that for a little while, but she knew it couldn't last and eventually she pulled away. He brushed a tear from her cheek before turning and looking over his shoulder at the setting sun. She looked too, sitting quietly and trying to collect herself and hold back her longing to fall into his arms once again.

"Which Jellicle do you think Tugger will leave despairing this year?" she asked quietly as the sun sank a little lower in the sky. Munkustrap laughed softly.

"Me. It's always me that Tugger leaves despairing," he sighed. She put her paw on his.

"I'm sorry..."

"What for?"

"Inflating his ego?" she suggested and Munkustrap's brow furrowed even more. She shook her head thoughtfully.

"I adored him. I thought he was so special. Back then I just...adored him," she murmured. Munkustrap smiled sadly at that, glancing away then back at her. He remembered when she and Tugger were an item. He didn't want to remember it but he did.

"Thing is though...in those days, it wasn't Tugger that frightened me..." he said and it was Demeter's turn to frown. He looked down at his paws.

"It was you," he finished.

They fell silent once more, watching the sun as it finally disappeared from view and listening to the hush.

"I was frightened because...because I was slightly...no, I was _greatly_...in awe of you," Munkustrap interrupted the silence at last and Demeter looked up sharply, meeting his eyes. She desperately wanted to say something, her heart was in her mouth ready to spill it all out but something held her back.

"Munkustrap!" someone called and both he and Demeter turned to see Alonzo running in to the clearing. The patched tom seemed oblivious that he had just shattered years worth of tension and he gave Demeter a polite smile before turning his attention back to the silver tabby who was, she realised, incredibly close to her side.

"Sorry Munk, bit of a situation...Skimble's having a slight rant and he's not exactly accepting my authority," the patched tom said and Munk couldn't help but smirk. He nodded.

"I'll be right there."

As Alonzo disappeared, Munkustrap stood to go. He was halfway across the clearing before Demeter found the courage to speak.

"You were in awe of me?" she breathed nervously. The tabby stopped, turning back to look at her. He shook his head decisively and she hoped he couldn't see the disappointment register on her face. She bit her lip.

"No. I'm _always_ in awe of you Demeter."

She tried to find the nerve to speak but again something inside her held her back. When she finally raised her eyes to look at him, he had already gone.

------

Victoria smiled softly at the slight figure, moving softly and quietly in the cool evening air. She knew it was one of those moments, when you caught someone truly off guard, that just defined the atmosphere of something. And as he danced, Quaxo defined the atmosphere of that day, of that evening at least.

Whilst she was assured that the Ball itself was an explosion of light and colour, she also felt there would be something extremely soft about it. Magical and enchanting. And as Quaxo danced, that's what he was. He was a quiet piano solo, a gentle flute melody, a few brief chords of an acoustic guitar. Maybe even a warm, cracked voice singing softly to the sky.

He was alone, as far as he knew. And she didn't want him to know any different. Quaxo was hard to catch off guard. Even when he was relaxed there was somehow some sort of fortress around him that was never let down. Except when he danced like this. It wasn't the first time she had watched him dance without his knowledge. He could usually always sense when a pair of eyes rested on him. But he lost himself in his dancing. It captured her imagination, painted gorgeous vivid pictures and stole her heart. Not in the romantic sense. He was like a brother to her in many ways. But he was beautiful to her at the same time. She couldn't wait to dance with him at the Ball.

With a wistful sigh, she set about making her presence known, going a little further down the path and rustling amongst the rubbish. She watched the small tux stop neatly and she emerged from the shadows of the path in to the small clearing.

"Hey you," he smiled softly at her, a warm smile on his quirky features that revealed the dimples of his cheeks.  
"Hey Quaxo," she beamed as he gave her shoulders a squeeze. Closing her wide eyes, she nuzzled his shoulder and sighed.

"Come on, make me dance as well as you do superstar, or else!" she teased after a moment.

"Oi cheeky!" Quaxo laughed and she stuck her tongue out at him, spinning out of his embrace gracefully and effortlessly descending in to the splits.  
"Seems to me like you need no help at all with your dancing. What could _I_ possibly teach _you_?!" Quaxo shrugged mischievously, pretending to walk away.

"Says the tom that's able to do all that stuff but in the air!" Victoria protested. Quaxo raised an eyebrow.

"That's actually quite a recent chorographical development in my life, little miss espionage," he commented and Victoria blushed slightly but Quaxo grinned and rolled his eyes to reassure her.

"Come on, let's get some practice in shall we?" he said gently and Victoria nodded.

------

Alonzo was all limbs. He had long, slender legs and long slender arms and they carried him in long, fluid movements about the Junkyard as the last day before the Ball drew to a close.

Such long, slender limbs meant he was a tall tom, thin but strong. The muscles on him were only obvious when he danced or fought or hunted. His hips and waist were not as broad as his chest and shoulders though no part of him was really broad by any stretch of the imagination. He was a deceptively slight cat to look at.

Despite his alley upbringing, he wasn't a fighting cat. He could be when he needed to be. And he did have a hard streak him in, feisty. He was a bit of a flirt too. But he was also one of the kindest toms you would ever come across. And that was shown in his face. Especially as he was now, wandering the Junkyard in the twilight, smiling to himself in thought and lighting up in conversation.

He had a gentle smile, a friendly, beautiful face. Full lips, soft cheekbones and an almost feminine jaw. But it was his eyes which drew you in the most. They narrowed a little as he smiled, and when he smiled it was almost a pout but with a warmth behind it that told you it was a smile. He grinned with an effortless glow too. Just as naturally warming but somehow not as captivating. Because when he smiled through a pout, it was his kind, beautiful eyes which did the work. Those charming slats of pale, shining green, outlined with thick black, accentuating their peculiar shape. Those eyes were everything you needed to know about Alonzo. They were flirtatious but they could be steely when needed, yet all the time they were warm, kind and soft. And utterly gorgeous.

Perhaps the most gorgeous thing about Alonzo however, was that he was absolutely unaware. Of course he knew he was handsome. He knew he was charming. And he played it up to an incredible degree when he wanted to. Munkustrap teased him, called him pretty but vain. But Munkustrap didn't mean it. And Alonzo knew he didn't. But at the same time, he didn't realise that as Munkustrap teased he was really thinking 'never change, beautiful cat'. That was the thought you had after meeting Alonzo. The thing that Alonzo was so unaware of. That was why he was such a perfect Jellicle. That was why the henchcat who watched him from the shadows felt his lips curl in to a snarl as he watched. Not out of hate. No, Cronac didn't hate the beautiful tom he had been sent to size up. He envied him.

In the back of his mind, as Alonzo laughed honestly at something the tom with him said, Cronac hoped that Macavity _would_ be forced to fight the second in command. And he hoped Macavity would be the one who wouldn't survive the conflict. Oh what he would give for Macavity to be brought down by someone with such a plainly beautiful soul.

And so it was with that thought that Cronac disappeared from the Jellicle Junkyard, determined to play down the patched tom's strength in the hope of subtly betraying his murderous master.

------

Tugger ran a hand idly along the small conjurer's fur. It shimmered gently, as if a light frost had fallen upon it. The tuxedo tom buried his face in Tugger's fur and murmured something imperceptible. The younger tom was pressed in to his chest, his eyes closed as if he was savouring every second. Tugger smiled down at the small tom, not noticing his absent mane.

"I can't believe this is our last night together," the tux said forlornly, looking up at him with big green eyes.

"I know Tux...but we will be together again in Heaviside. I promise you."

"Are you sure I can't defeat him?"

"No Tux. You're not strong enough yet. But one day you will be. Heaviside is the only place where he won't be able to find you. He came after your tribe, but he's power hungry now. You're more powerful than anything he's ever known. He can't be allowed to kill anyone else."

"And do you have to stay behind?"

"Not yet...I'm Jellicle protector now. But I will join you one day, I have to. All of us Jellicles know the secret, we all must leave this world to be sure he can never tear it from our lips."

The smaller tom sighed sadly, tracing circles on Tugger's chest. His face was pale and thoughtful under the moon's light.

"When is 'one day'?"

"When my successor is old enough to take my place."

"Successor? So...you're going to find some _queen_?"

"No! No! I could never...I...my brother's queen was pregnant when he was killed. His kittens were born just this morning. Deuteronomy and Isis. Deuteronomy will be Jellicle protector when I'm gone. He doesn't know the secret, he will live to preside over this tribe."

"I'm sorry Pepe," the small tux sighed.

"Why little Tux?"

"I'm not a Jellicle! I shouldn't be causing your tribe all this grief!"

"Hey, hey! You _are _a Jellicle. Your tribe has protected ours for years. We couldn't save them, but we can save their youngest star. It's the least we owe you."

There was a drawn out pause, the silence interrupted only by their steady breathing.

"I will avenge my tribe Pepe. And you will avenge your brother. In the next life."

"In the next life, Mistoffelees," Tugger nodded with a soft, sad smile. The Tux shifted in his arms, pushing himself further upwards so he could look Tugger in the eye. Tugger stroked a paw down the younger tom's cheek and slowly their faces came closer and closer until the tuxedo's lips were crushed against his own.

Tugger gasped awake. His hand shot to his head as his brow furrowed in confusion. He was having romantic dreams about his best friend now?! He tried to catch his breath, thinking back over the strange conversation and slowly, he started to realise that perhaps that wasn't just any old dream.

No mane. Had he had a Spanish accent?? And what was it his conjurer had called him? Pepe? No. No that wasn't just any old dream. But what the hell was it if it wasn't a dream? And what about Deuteronomy. Had he been a newborn at the time of Mistoffelees? Tugger's head was spinning.

Then, he glanced up at the sky. The Jellicle moon shone brightly and the stars glittered mysteriously. The Jellicle Ball! He scrambled to his feet, racing towards the main feeling and pushing his strange dream to the corner of his mind.


	9. Chapter Eight: Where To Hide A Secret

Ta-dah! I'm back!! And this story is ALMOST done! Another one of the smaller chapters for this story but this is probably the most action packed chapter I've written so far. I'm currently revising (isn't is amazing how you can sit in every single lesson yet not learn a thing?!) so the next chapter will probably be a way off, perhaps take even longer than this one did. Or was this one quick? I'm losing track of everything that isn't on an AS level syllabus!! Anyway, I would really love some reviews (no, I'm not ashamed to beg!) as I am coming to the end of this story and am more hopeful than ever for some feedback!

I've rabbited enough now - so enjoy! Lin.x

* * *

8. Where To Hide A Secret

Tugger didn't know whether to give him a friendly clobber or wrap him in a warm hug. He decided neither was appropriate in the middle of his song with his brother's withering gaze on his back and Bombie's sultry stare to his side. A bore?! How dare he! But he couldn't help but grin as he heard the smaller tom skip off with a giggle, Munkustrap and Skimble scolding him on his return to the tyre.

"What did you get involved in this debacle for! Oh poor Jenny. Her big moment, ruined!" Skimble lamented.

He knew that the kit was rolling his eyes now though, as he flirted shamelessly with one and all. He even had the nerve to drop Bombie to the ground. But Tugger had learnt a long time ago that joyous occasions tended to be cut short in his world. And as he danced on the car boot, wildly shaking his mane, he could feel something creeping up.

He saw it a moment later. Literally creeping too. He pointed a vicious finger at her, he had no time left for her. She'd been like a grandmother to him once, now she was just a traitor. Another name on the list of people who turned their back on little Rum Tum.

Munkustrap's chest had tightened. Skimble, Asparagus, Jenny and Jelly all stopped in their attempts to control the kittens. Demeter looked with horror at the grey figure creeping further in to the main clearing and she turned around to search out her sister.

"Lonzo..." Quaxo murmured, coming to stand with his brother, eyes still fixed on the grey figure.

"Shh...just wait to see what Munk does before..."

"No, it's not about what to do. It's about who she is. Don't you remember that face? That tired dress at least? She's..."

"Oh Heaviside...she's not..."

"Jemima and Victoria's mother?"

"Shit. Look just keep it quiet, ok Quax? Have you seen Munk's face? It's like thunder. We can't drop that on him," Alonzo replied as Jemima and Electra were pulled away from the bedraggled queen.

There was a kittenish curiosity on all the kittens' faces, but Quaxo could see that, at least in Jemima's case, there was something more. Victoria was being held back by Jellylorum, not daring to peek out. The young queens had never seen their tribe treat any cat this way. It frightened them.

Bill and Addie were daring CB to touch her, throwing him forwards. He beckoned her close, no other Jellicle daring to leave the kittens they were holding back for long enough to try and stop him. He scratched her hard. Quaxo and Alonzo winced and looked away. Munkustrap drew the line there, scolding the three as they scurried away. Demeter put her arms out to steady the limping rag of a queen before her. Then she searched her wrinkled face, searched Munkustrap's face too. And she fled swiftly to her sister's waiting arms.

There was unrest in the Junkyard. The Siamese spies narrowed their bright blue eyes to slats. Not much longer before Macavity's first strike. Just a little while. But a while until the henchcats would come, a while before any real drama. The Siamese weren't used to all this waiting, trained spies or not. They'd been waiting for weeks now yet still the action would not come. But Macavity had waited centuries, a few more hours was nothing to him.

------

"Why do you hate her?" a soft voice interrupted Tugger's thoughts. The Jellicles had scattered at a warning from Demeter, the toms searching out any threat and the queens keeping watch over the kittens. But one kitten was just that bit too mature to be kept watch over. Or that bit too magical at least. Tugger's blue eyes misted a little and for a moment he attempted to turn away. But the tuxedo tom saw everything about Tugger and a soft paw had been laid on his arm before a single tear had been let slip. And he didn't let one slip. But he did turn to face the younger tom, finding comfort in his quiet smile.

"Hate who?" Tugger sighed at last, brushing a gloved paw over his eyes and looking away again. The small tom smirked and shook his head.

"Ok. I'll try a different way. There's this queen that the tribe have turned their backs on. Street corner queen. Don't ask how I know, Alonzo will kill me. But all the same, she didn't used to be. Apparently she used to be something special..."

"Something special alright," Tugger murmured, only realising he'd said it aloud when his friend smiled up at him with sparkling green eyes.

"Now we're getting somewhere. But I didn't mean special to you. I meant she was a glamour cat. And before that...?"

"Before that, a Jellicle," Tugger finished, admitting defeat.

The two toms gave up searching for danger, Munkustrap and the others could do that. They had heartache to attend to.

"She was friends with my mother...she was like a grandmother to me. She was one of the only ones who had time for me after...after..."

"Why do you hate her now? What did she do?" Quaxo asked quietly, moving on respectfully. Tugger almost placed a kiss on his head for that tact, then remembered his dream earlier and stopped himself.

"She betrayed this tribe. She betrayed me and Munk even more. Chose fame over the tribe. Turned her back. So we all turned ours. She took in Dem and Bombie when they were on the streets, but she left them to Macavity's will as soon as she thought her life was in danger. Bombie's never forgiven her for that. But Dem still feels something...somehow."

The toms sat in silence, Quaxo watching Tugger's face carefully as a struggle of emotions fought their way across it. He almost offered an insight, almost imparted on Tugger the knowledge of what he had seen in Grizabella's face as he had tugged on his mane and turned away, and again as Munkustrap had held her back from the tribe. But then he thought that perhaps it was something that the brothers needed to discover for themselves.

"You should sing with him," Quaxo said after a while and Tugger frowned, glancing down at him.

"What?"

"With Munkustrap. You said he sings your father's song, right? Sing it with him," Quaxo shrugged.

"Come on Tux, he'd never let me, you know that. He thinks that sort of tender, father-son moment is quite beyond me."

"But it isn't."

"That's not the point Tux."

"Interrupt him then."

"Tux! That'd just..."

"Tux nothing. Just try it Tugs. It's called building bridges. You have to do it when you have brothers, trust me," Quaxo smiled, his brilliant smile revealing just for a second his glittering magical coat. Tugger's breath hitched slightly.

He lifted one paw to the smaller tom's face.

"You know sometimes we dream Tux, of our past?"

"What did you dream?" the kit smiled gently.

"You."

Quaxo looked up in to Tugger's blue eyes and tilted his head.

"Me?"

"It meant something Tux, I know it did. But there's more to it than just the secret it was revealing and...and I can't get past it," Tugger replied, quickly letting his paw drop and forcing himself to look away. But the tux put his paw on top of Tugger's in an instant and nuzzled his shoulder.

"Let me know when you figure it out Tugs," he whispered, disappearing in a quiet shimmer of light.

"Believe me, you'll be the first to know if I figure this one out," Tugger muttered and he too disappeared in to the night.

------

Tugger couldn't believe he was doing this. He stood behind a junkpile, listening to his brother sing, a verse in his head and a determination in his heart. No turning back now.

"Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives..." Munkustrap turned at the sound of that voice, he knew it so well but he had never heard it sing so tenderly. He offered out a paw to his brother, instinctively, hardly realising the truce that was forming but enjoying it all the same.

"And more, I am tempted to say ninety nine..." Munkustrap gave his younger brother a slight look of warning, beginning to tense up again. But Tugger smiled softly and gave him a nod which said that was who he was. Compromise touched the air.

"And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives,

And the village is proud of him, in his decline," Tugger finished and Munkustrap took over once more. Tugger smiled to himself as he watched his brother take over again. They were prospering and they were thriving and finally, they were doing it together.

Munkustrap could hardly believe it as their voices joined as one and the brothers were so wrapped up in each other, that they almost didn't notice their father's arrival and Quaxo flashed his lion a warm smile of congratulation as the Junkyard erupted in to song.

------

Demeter felt on edge. What with Grizabella and the knowledge of Macavity's presence close by, suddenly even the Jellicle Junkyard didn't feel so safe. But as Jemima sang softly, an ancient Jellicle ode to the moon, it stirred something in the tribe that was stronger than any fights or fears and they stood as one beneath the moonlight.

From the shadows, Cronac watched with the Siamese. The music must have washed over them. But it touched Cronac almost as much as it touched the Jellicles and as he saw them standing there, something told him this tribe had faced much worse than what Macavity was to throw at them tonight yet still come out on top.

------

"Macavity!"

That cry had been heard too much for one Jellicle Ball and as Munkustrap and Mungojerrie helped Skimbleshanks descend from his final pose, the Jellicles sprang in to action. Old Deuteronomy's arms flew out in an attempt to comfort them, but it was of no use this time as the Napoleon of Crime leered at the frightened Jellicles from up high, disappearing from one place and appearing at another within seconds. His laugh echoed through the Junkyard and Tugger searched frantically for Quaxo as every Jellicle grasped for their loved ones.

But it was no use. He'd disappeared. Tugger chewed his lip, torn between his conjurer and his brother who was calling out to everyone to stay put and keep calm. It was no use though as Macavity appeared at the car boot. Tugger bolted whilst he still could, not daring to risk being caught by the spell which held his tribe rooted to the places in which they stood. He didn't see his father being pulled away by henchcats. He didn't notice the toms embark on their search. And he didn't hear the mutter from the shadows of a chuckling Siamese.

"Come out come out little conjurer! It's game over!"

------

Coricopat fell to the ground, a stab of pain running through him. He looked desperately back towards the main clearing but his sister was out of sight so he turned back, his face to the ground as he caught his breath.

Eventually, the pain dulled and he looked up, looking around him and suddenly feeling surrounded. He got to his feet nervously but the pain stabbed him again and he fell once more. Something was beginning. He could feel so much energy flying through the Junkyard that it hurt him and he took a few deep breaths before standing again. He looked at the stars but they just smiled at him. They could keep their secrets a little longer, it made no difference to them. Coricopat cursed and looked around him once more.

"Sister, something's beginning. Whatever it is, it happens tonight."

His sister didn't answer his thoughts. But he didn't have time to wait. He had to help the other toms find their leader, so he dusted himself off and darted away.

------

There was a gentle breeze through the Junkyard tonight, at least there was when you came out far enough. Tugger looked up at the stars pleadingly.

"Where is he?" he begged, knowing something was wrong and knowing that his tux and the stars were the closest of friends.

"Looking for me?" a bright voice asked and Tugger spun round. It was fresh, happy, but it was different. Beneath the Jellicle Moon stood a tuxedo tom. He was a little older than Quaxo but his coat glittered and sparkled as brightly as the night's sky itself. Yet somehow he wasn't quite there, not quite real, and he made Tugger nervous.

"Who are you? Where's my Tux?" he asked.

The small spirit laughed softly, his eyes glimmering brightly as he looked at Tugger carefully.

"You just can't find him for looking," he replied mysteriously and Tugger's brow furrowed. The spirit stepped closer to him, reaching out a paw and smoothing out the frown that had been creasing his face. Tugger bit his lip.

"S..sorry?" he stammered. The spirit smiled.

"So this is it. The big secret - discovered! We worked so hard to bury it, seems a shame it's all unravelled with so little ceremony," he sighed, perching himself on an old beam which was leaning close by.

Tugger turned around to look at him, swinging his legs and watching the sky. He was so like his conjurer, but something was different.

"My lion, he wasn't an actual lion, no mane. Not like you. But I called him a lion. Funny how things work out," the spirit said with a chuckle.

"Your li...wait..."

"Yes?" the spirit enquired with a grin that revealed two perfect dimples in his cheeks and he arched an eyebrow cheekily in Tugger's direction.

"You're Mistoffelees!" Tugger breathed.

"The original, but not the best," the spirit replied.

"But I thought..."

"Come, lion. Let me explain."

Tugger studied the spirit a moment longer, then took a step forward.

"Tell me," he murmured and the corners of the spirit's lips twitched upwards fondly.

"My tribe was a tribe of magicians, my parents were the most powerful of the tribe and I...well I became a lot more than I suppose they ever thought I would. Our tribe was ancient, even older than the Jellicles. But the Jellicles were our closest allies. I wasn't the first to fall in love with a Jellicle. How else do you think your tribe has such magic surrounding it? Magic is in your blood. But I did fall in love all the same. With Pepe."

"It was you...in my dream, it was you," Tugger said. The spirit nodded after a moment.

"But a part of it was your Tux. Just as a part of you, is my Pepe," he said softly.

"But you had to leave him?"

"Yes. But not forever, right?" the spirit said, a gentle yet somehow sad smile playing on his lips. Tugger nodded.

"Not forever," he whispered.

"I spent a lot of my time in this place. This clearing to be precise. The Jellicle Junkyard was my second home. It was safe back then. Until the day an alley cat, distracted to crime through boredom and to murder through Heaviside knows what, happened to discover that if you kill a magical cat, you gain his powers."

For a while, that hung in the air.

"Macavity...it was Macavity wasn't it," Tugger said.

"He killed my whole tribe. He killed my parents. He killed the alley cat that told him he hadn't managed to get the real prize. He killed Pepe's elder brother."

"Is that how he's still alive? And so powerful?"

"Yes. When Pepe's brother died, Pepe became the Jellicle protector until such a time that the newborn Deuteronomy should be old enough to take his place."

"Wait...slow down...Deuteronomy?" Tugger gasped and the spirit laughed quietly.

"What does that make you? Pepe's nephew? Heaviside, don't the stars like to entertain themselves with this! But yes. Your father is that old," the spirit quipped and Tugger laughed.

The gentle breeze still blew and Tugger shivered a little.

"Go on..." he whispered and the spirit nodded.  
"Where's the best place to hide a secret, Tugs?" he asked mischievously. Tugs. How did he know _everything_?

"Where no one will ever find it?" Tugger suggested after a moment and the spirit glowed a little.

"Exactly! It's the answer the Jellicles came up with when he told them what Macavity had done. When we discovered my tribe's hideout, my tribe all dead, we went straight to the Junkyard. Just a few days later, Pepe's brother died protecting the secret of my whereabouts. At the end of that week, beneath the light of a magical moon, they held a Ball for me. To say goodbye. The first Jellicle Ball. That night they sent me to Heaviside."

The pieces began to fit in Tugger's mind. Everything suddenly made sense to him and he began to piece together the rest for himself.

"Each year, they held another Ball didn't they...to bury the secret forever by removing everyone who knew it," he said softly and the spirit nodded.

"Eventually even Pepe went. Sent by his younger brother who had been too young to understand the secret. With Pepe, the secret became buried. And Macavity has never forgiven your tribe for that."

"He wants your power still too, doesn't he," Tugger said slowly but the spirit shook his head this time.

"No. Not my power. Your Tux's power. He is stronger than me. I am just part of him. Just as Pepe is only part of you. You and him are the truth behind the legend, Pepe and I were simply the ones who ensured the legend was passed on."

"Then...how are you here?"

"Your Tux is scared. Heaviside only knows how I am here, but I'm here to help him by helping you find him."

"Then where is he? You must know!" Tugger said, becoming frantic.

"I told you, you just can't find him for looking," the spirit replied.

A crash from the main clearing caught Tugger's attention and a stab of guilt ran through him as he heard the unmistakable sound of a fight breaking out.

"Macavity has your father. He will try and take your brother. Whatever happens, don't let him take your Tux," the spirit whispered and with that, he was gone.

"Thank you...I know what to do."

------

Tugger tore through the Junkyard towards the main clearing. As he ran up one of the pathways, he came to a stop in time to see his brother flung to the ground. Alonzo was the first to react, launching himself at the shock of red who stood in the centre of the clearing. The Hidden Paw was caught off guard and although he flung Alonzo off him, the patched tom came out better and he landed perfectly, one paw outstretched to slash at Macavity's side. He'd hurt him.

The Jellicles rallied and Macavity was forced back towards the car boot. But then Tugger realised the ginger tom would not be defeated so easily as two wires were grabbed and in a flurry of sparks, the lights of the Jellicle Ball boomed out of action.

"Just sing and you'll come you said...well you'd better have meant it Tux, coz you've got a lot of work to do," Tugger said under his breath and he ducked behind a Junkpile to work out exactly how to go about things.

It didn't take long for someone to find a light and as Tugger clambered up on to the top of the car boot, he saw Bill Bailey's face peeking over the top of an old lantern, the light of which had come to rest on Munkustrap's still body. For a moment Tugger's heart stopped, the whole Junkyard seemed to stop. But then a movement.

Munkustrap sat up slowly, wincing slightly as the world came in to focus then seeing the only thing he needed to see. Tugger smiled sadly as his brother and Demeter came together, each filled with concern for the other. But he knew Demeter had changed since those days when they were little more than kits and he couldn't resent his brother as he pulled the amber queen in to a deep kiss. That kiss had been on his lips so long, Munkustrap deserved it.

"Ok Tux, show time," Tugger muttered to distract himself.

"We have to find Old Deuteronomy," the tribe sang in little more than a whisper and Tugger took this as his cue. Time to finish what had been started years before.

"You ought to ask magical Mister Mistoffelees,

the original conjuring cat,

there can be no doubt about that!" Tugger ventured. He saw his brother shake his head with disappointment. 'Now is not the time to play games' were the words written on his face and Tugger almost felt angry. But then he thought of his Tux and he pressed on, despite his tribe's lack of faith.

"Please! Listen to me!" he cried and something in his voice told the Jellicles that Tugger wasn't joking.

------

Quaxo wasn't entirely sure he knew what had made him flee the Ball. Maybe he'd just sensed Macavity, or maybe there was too much energy building up in the Junkyard air and roaring in his ears. But he knew what drew him back.

Tugger's voice. There was something in it, pleading almost. Yet still in control. So Quaxo closed his eyes, and rushed to follow it. He didn't know how long he had been soaring through the air, but it made him smile when he saw and an idea came in to his head.

The Jellicles gasped when they saw a glittering figure descending on a rope. But not as much as they gasped when the lights returned and the legendary conjurer was revealed to be their very own Quaxo.

"Told you so!" CB announced proudly as his brother danced and Bill pouted as he wasn't picked to help with a trick.

Munkustrap didn't know whether he was more astounded by the conjurer or the mane coon who was still crooning about his magical friend...and then, of course, there was the beautiful queen at his side.

The Siamese rushed to tell Cronac the news and Cronac, somewhat reluctantly set off to tell his master. A small tuxedo tom and a mane coon. They were the target. It was up to Macavity to get them alone.

Tugger knew what he was astounded by though and he felt his proud grin widen as the young conjurer turned to him seeking encouragement.

"It's all you Tux, time to shine!" he beamed. A paint tin exploded and the stars all smiled.


	10. Chapter Nine: Amber Light

Ok, so I've just failed all my exams and in celebration I bring you: the final two installments of Time To Shine!

This chapter is dedicated to my very own Tugger - you might not be looking out for me any more, but I will never give up on things getting back to how they were.

Thank you so much to everyone who has review so far, you've all be so kind and I KNOW there are specific names that I really ought to be mentioning but I figure that all of you realy spurred me on so all of you are equally wonderful! Final reviews would be a lovely finishing present :D But read the epilogue first!! hehe

* * *

9. Amber Light

There was a spell-breaking in the Junkyard air as the final notes of the Jellicle Ball dissipated. No one moved, no one breathed and for a minute they managed to hold off the inevitable end. Tantomile and Coricopat exchanged a glance, taking in one final breath of the sweet smelling mist that was slowly swirling its way back in to the ether. Old Deuteronomy stretched out a slow grey paw and it was clasped tightly by Munkustrap's black paws in an instant. The dim light of the Junkyard began to brighten.

As their leader was helped away, the Jellicles slowly began to stir. Jemima turned slowly, nervously, looking up towards the sky then tentatively taking a step backwards. Skimble produced a hanky and blew his nose loudly and Jenny appeared at his side, patting her sentimental husband on the back.

Tugger slid down from the car boot, bounding up to his little conjurer and wrapping him in a firm embrace.

"You did it Tux!" he grinned as the smaller tom was crushed against his chest.

"Magical _Mister_ Mistoffelees?!" the tuxedo kit giggled, managing to punch Tugger playfully on the chest.

"Yeah well, a terrible bore?! At least mine was complimentary!" Tugger laughed, relinquishing his hold on his friend and giving him a small shove for good measure.

"Yeah well, we got the picture! You want what you can't have – yawn!"

"Anyone else I would definitely not let that past!" Tugger warned, narrowing his eyes at the younger tom teasingly.

For a moment they stopped and listened to the stillness. The air was thick with the sweet scent of enchantment although the mist had rolled away. But the stars still twinkled on excitedly. Tantomile and Coricopat watched Tugger and Quaxo with knowing eyes, as if the Junkyard was finally imparting its secrets to them. They smiled, nodded and turned away, sloping off towards the bed rail. Tantomile cast another look back at them, her small, shining eyes regarding them carefully as if in admiration.

"I met him…" Tugger whispered at last, and the tuxedo tom looked up at him with a soft smile.

"He helped me when I got scared."

"Mistoffelees did? But how?"

"By finding you," the kit replied. A small smile crossed Tugger's lips at that.

"He told me everything."

"I think I know a little more myself now too…it was the mist. It brought back memories. His memories."

"For me too…but it's not over yet Tux. Macavity will search for your magic until the day his own runs out."

"But I have something he doesn't Tugs, I have you," the smaller tom said, nuzzling the mane coon's arm affectionately. Tugger's heart melted and he wrapped a strong arm around the little conjurer.

"I will love you forever Tux. In every life, in every form. I'd fight a thousand battles with that beast just to keep you safe."

"And I've never doubted it Tugs. In any life."

------

Alonzo watched his brother and the mane coon embrace and he felt tears prick the backs of his eyes. He had been so very proud, so elated. And then the Ball had ended. And with the come-down that was to be expected after such an event, came a sudden stab of hurt. Why hadn't Quaxo told him? How had he not realised his little brother was a conjurer? He shook his head and looked away, closing his eyes tightly.

He stretched out an elegant limb, rising on to tiptoe before sinking slowly to the floor and crawling over to the old oven, climbing up on to it and settling himself in to a crouch, his paws flopping softly over the edge. Briefly he recalled the events of the Ball, nervously regarding Victoria and Jemima in turn and wondering how Munkustrap would take it when he told him. Their connection to the queen whose journey to Heaviside the whole Junkyard has just witnessed was obvious, it was in their music, their dance and their determinedly extended paws. But they had grown up not knowing and he couldn't help but wonder if now was too late.

Such thoughts only brought him back to his own pain. His brother was a cat of legend, but any detail beyond that was a mystery to him and it scared him.

------

Amber light shone clear over a new morning in the Junkyard. Munkustrap stood in the main clearing, alone on the tyre as the beginnings of the day crept tentatively around his charcoal frame and his quiet eyes watched as the Junkyard's residents lifted their faces sadly to the dawn.

Bombalurina smiled at him, for once all sense of flirtation was absent from her delicate features and her wide eyes shone with a grateful warmth. Alonzo lifted his head from his paws, giving him a small nod, his face filled with a dejected sort of pride.

The Junkyard was still covered in the last cobwebs of night and glimmering embers of starlight clung to the jagged junkpiles which climbed high, shadowy and majestic in to the dim amber sky.

"I'm sorry," a husky voice interrupted his thoughts. Munkustrap turned slowly and regarded his brother. He stood on top of an old wooden beam with a sureness that could only be admired. His hip was still stuck out ever-so-slightly and his mane glowed in the early morning light. He looked so strong, so proud. Munkustrap realised he barely knew the tom that stood before him and he regretted it.

"Don't be," he murmured softly turning back to face the clearing. Tugger bit his lip, looking around the main clearing from over his brother's shoulder. He opened his mouth to speak, then his heart stopped. The Tux was nowhere to be seen.

"Shit," he muttered, making his brother jump. But there was no time to explain. Tugger jumped from the tyre and tore through the Junkyard, hoping that some miracle of Heaviside could help him reach his Tux in time.

Munkustrap moved to go after his brother, his legs moving instinctively despite the confusion which slowed down his mind. But then he felt a calm paw on his arm and he turned to meet the steady blue gaze of Tantomile. Her brother stood behind her, his look more stern but no less caring.

"He has to do this alone Munk," Tantomile said softly. Munkustrap's frown deepened and he looked at Coricopat as if he might apologise for his sister's mistake and tell her to let him go. But Coricopat only inclined his head a little, acknowledging his sister's words to be the truth.

"I don't understand, do what alone?" Munkustrap demanded, sensing something to be amiss but not being able to put his paw on what.

Tantomile sighed, withdrawing her paw and looking to her twin. The Junkyard air was still and their conversation attracted the ears of the tribe in the morning quiet. Alonzo scanned the main clearing with concerned eyes then quickly slid down from the oven.

"Where's my brother?" he asked the twins and Tantomile bit her lip.

"The answer to your questions was made clear to us through the Heaviside mist. The past's secrets reaching out to us and the future's truths becoming a little more clear…"

"What are you talking about!" Munkustrap demanded impatiently.

The Jellicles tensed at Munkustrap's anger, not used to his temper fraying so quickly. Alonzo narrowed his eyes at the mystical twins and Tantomile knew she ought to step in.

"What my brother means to say, is that we understand now what was hidden from us before. We know about the truth behind the legend of Mistoffelees…and we know that neither of your brothers should be interrupted right now…"

"The whole story Tantomile, now," Munkustrap said, his voice softer but the tension still evident.

Between then she and her brother pieced together the events all those centuries ago, ignoring the wide-eyed stares of the Jellicles around them. Munkustrap's expression was twisted in to one of pain as the silence of the story's end descended in to morning air.

"Why didn't any of us see it? If we'd just listened but…"

"If it had happened differently, would he and my brother be so close now? Heaviside doesn't let things like that happen for no reason Munk…" Alonzo whispered softly, a strange acceptance of it all finally coming over him. But Munkustrap shook his head.

"He's so talented and I just…"

"He's more talented even than you now imagine in fact," Coricopat said calmly and Munkustrap looked over him sharply.

"What?" he asked.

"The music which he wrote, the melody behind the lyrics of his song for Mistoffelees…he weaved it in so seamlessly…" Coricopat murmured, losing himself in a slight dream at the wonder of Heaviside's complex cosmic plans.

"Tugger used the melody of The Journey To The Heaviside Layer. The original lion must have written that song for his conjurer…and Tugger used it for the song he wrote for his own," Tantomile explained.

"Wow," Alonzo said simply.

Suddenly, Demeter tensed and Munkustrap was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Macavity," she whispered timidly and Munkustrap looked across at the twins.

"They must fight Macavity. The legend and the history got jumbled. The original Mistoffelees was not strong enough to beat him. Our Mistoffelees? He just might," Tantomile said softly. Alonzo clenched his paws in to nervous fists but he nodded his agreement to stay away.

"And what about Tugger?" Munkustrap demanded.

"Without Tugger, our Mistoffelees would be nowhere. They need to end this. They can do that alone," Coricopat replied.

------

The Junkyard air was calm and quiet. A train trundled past to start its day as across the city the night-shifters rolled home tiredly. But the stars refused to release their hold of the sky and the amber light waited patiently for them to see their plans unfold.

Tugger stumbled in to the clearing, his breath rasping icily in his throat as he recovered from his run. He was never going to find his Tux just running blindly like this. He tried to clear his head but all he could hear was his heart rattling around in his rib cage.

"Think Tugger! Think!" he scolded himself, squeezing his eyes tight shut and taking in an unsteady breath. And then something came to him, a melody he remembered from a fragment of a memory he must have dreamed, rising through the confusion in his head.

"Now 'til the end, now 'til the end,

Now 'til the end my friend.

It's my moment of glory, my one and only,

It's you."

Something stirred in the morning quiet, a prick of electricity that sent a shiver down the mane coon's spine. Slowly a swirl of silver orbs whispered and whirled in the air before him and eventually, a family figure stepped out from the rush.

"Help me!" Tugger pleaded instantly, stepping towards the spirit, his blue eyes bright with searing panic.

The spirit looked deep in to Tugger's eyes, studying the way his eyes exposed the tender soul he tried so hard to keep hidden inside. Had anyone but his Tux ever truly looked in to those bold pools of blue? The spirit smiled a gentle golden smile.

"Hush Lion, breathe deep. I can't help you find him, that is a power that is buried deep within yourself."

"What? Cut the crap, please! I don't have the time! Do you have any idea how many times that psychobabble has been spouted to a soul in need! Tell me where he is, help me find him!!"

The spirit regarded him a moment with compassionate eyes, a trace of a laugh playing on his lips.

"Well, that's as may be. But that's not what I mean, Lion. I mean you have the power to find him, it is yours."

"S…sorry?"

"The legend got scrambled over time, Lion. My lion and I were never the powerful ones to come and end this fight. We were simply the ones who understood what Heaviside needed us to do. We didn't have what you and he have…"

"I don't understand," Tugger murmured and the spirit gave him another fond smile.

"Do you remember when your mother used to tell you Mistoffelees' story? Do you remember he favourite part?" the spirit asked after a moment.

"They were just two best friends, but they were oh so much more," he said, a sad smile gracing his lips as he repeated the words his mother had so often whispered in his ear. The spirit nodded quietly.  
"And it's true Lion. It's a friendship so strong, so pure. It's a love uncorrupted by the blood of brotherhood or the lust of romance. You two are connected like no others, Lion. Your hearts are so close they are almost one. So look around you, your heart has already guided you closer to him, can't you feel it? If you listen to it close enough, then it can take you right there to him, I promise."

Tugger stared at the spirit for a moment and the spirit gave him a small nod of encouragement. So the mane coon bit his lip as he closed his eyes. And there it was. Just behind his own, a second heartbeat, whispering to him, pulling him to it. He opened his eyes and the spirit smiled at him warmly.

"Go on, go to him. He will need you now more than ever. You will need each other for all the secrets to be worth it. Every Jellicle has their time to shine Tugger. But yours is just away from all the lights. Yours is where it matters most. Because the lights hide the real you. And with your Tux, there is no place to hide."

Tugger watched the spirit take a step back, wanting to leave, to go to his Tux, but at the same time overcome by a nagging curiosity.

"Wait…don't go. I…I want to ask you something."

"Anything Lion."

"Why an alley cat? Why wasn't he born a Jellicle? So I could have found him sooner, so he could've been…" Tugger stopped. He knew almost every detail of the conjurer's time on the streets, and it troubled him. How could a cat so special as his Tux be left to grow up an alley cat? What if Alonzo hadn't managed to take them safely to the Junkyard? What if they'd starved before that even became an issue?

"My sister's escape went unnoticed. Unlike me, she was not known to the outside world. Only to our tribe. She fell in love with a Jellicle long after I had gone. But after an attack on the tribe by Macavity, they fled to her owner's. Somewhere along the line, her descendents ended up on the streets. But Heaviside looked after them. Waited for the soul destined to hold the powers that had been left to grow over the years. Waiting for the right generation, the generation that would be able to meet up with you. Waiting for the soul of the temperament, the personality. Your Tux is the legend, every detail of him."

"This family are Jellicles?"

"How else do you think they dance so well," the spirit chuckled and Tugger couldn't help but smile.

He nodded his thanks and began to move away, following the heartbeats with nervous determination. But then the spirit interrupted his thoughts.

"Don't forget Lion, you and he are souls connected. One balances out the other. He is the thinker, the quiet and careful one. But you are the passion. You're not crazy like they think you are, you just wear your heart on your sleeve. You dream in constellations, you act on impulse. You use your heart far more than your head, follow your emotions. They think that's the trouble with you, but in fact, it's your strength. Remember that, Lion."

And with that, the spirit was gone, leaving Tugger alone to face the destiny that he and his Tux had been born for.

------

The Jellicle Moon was a sign to Jellicles that Heaviside was a close to their own world as it was ever going to get. For one night every year, the magic of the stars was as much for the Jellicles on Earth as it was for those in Heaviside. And that was how they had known Heaviside would help them save the conjurer from Macavity's clutches. They danced and sang and put off the inevitable until the dawn before finally saying goodbye. For every year that had paced since, just before dawn, the Jellicle most ready to become part of the secret had been hidden until no Jellicle on Earth knew the origins of their famous Ball. Despite the years of torture the tribe had endured at the hands of Macavity, the tribe held strong, even as their numbers dwindled.

There were now but a handful of Jellicles. But between them was more power than any of their ancestors could ever have imagined. The conjurer and his Lion were powerful, immensely so. But with the power of their tribe behind them, their power was truly something quite ineffable.

It was something Tugger didn't realise as he crept cautiously towards an unfamiliar clearing, searching for his Tux. Perhaps if he had known, it would have eased his racing heart. But he didn't realise, and even if he had it is unlikely he would have given it much thought. He had poured his soul in to finding his Tux and he was already bracing himself for the fight of his life.

The dawn held off for him, trying to keep the moon's magic close by to give him all the help Heaviside had to offer. He was grateful for that.

He peered nervously in to the clearing and his heart caught in his throat. His Tux lay still in the centre of the clearing, a Siamese standing guard either side of him. A tall, charcoal henchcat stood with him too, looking down on the tiny conjurer with a strange sadness that made Tugger frown. Since when did henchcats have any sympathy for their victims. The charcoal henchcat looked like he'd risen high in the ranks, and you didn't get that far through emotion. But the sadness was there, Tugger couldn't deny that.

He crept back a little in to the shadows, his eyes trained solely on his Tux. He closed his eyes a moment, reassuring himself that he could still hear the young tom's heartbeat beneath his own. And he could. Faintly.

The henchcat gave indecipherable orders to the Siamese, who promptly scuttled off, their golden paws making no sound. Tugger knew their departure was not a good thing. He knew it could only be a signal for the arrival of something much worse; Macavity.

------

"That's it, I'm going…." Munkustrap said, his voice cutting through the silence suddenly and making Skimble jump a little. Jenny smiled at him tightly, placing a paw against his chest.

"Munkustrap stop," Alonzo called after his friend who was striding off to who-knew-where.

"He's my brother, Lonz!" Munkustrap snapped, turning on his heel. Alonzo's jaw tightened.

"And who do you think Quaxo is?" Alonzo said tightly, his jaw clenched to keep his temper in check. He was hot-headed, he was used to having to keep his emotions in check. But Munkustrap was a calm tom, he wasn't so adept at controlling his temper.

"What is every Jellicle's birthright Munk?" Alonzo asked in a softer tone. Munkustrap frowned slightly, his shoulders sagging slightly as he felt his anger melt back in to worry.

"What do you mean?" he sighed.

"A moment that is truly theirs, a time to shine…just because Tugger's moment is away from all the spotlights it doesn't mean it's any less powerful. Maybe it could even be more powerful. You take that away from him, and there'll be no turning back for your relationship I promise you – brothers or not," Alonzo explained, his eyes meeting Munkustrap's. There was concern in those eyes and Munkustrap was grateful for that.

"Pretty good for a second in command," Munkustrap relented and Alonzo smiled slightly.

"Yeah well, learned from the best didn't I," he replied with a small shrug.

"He has Jellicle blood in him Munk, he'll be fine. Every Jellicle is made stronger by the tribe that stands behind him…" Tantomile put in gently. Munkustrap looked over at the twins and Coricopat smiled faintly.

"Faithful and true to others who do what Jellicles do and Jellicles can," he said and Munkustrap nodded. There was truth in that mantra the Jellicles so valued.

"Quaxo will be safe too Alonzo…Tugger is not the only one with Jellicle blood you know," Tantomile smiled mysteriously. The patched tom lifted his eyes to meet those of the young queen.

"They're...Jellicles?" Munkustrap asked.

"Apparently so," Coricopat replied.

"Struth, what else did that mist unearth!" Munkustrap laughed. The twins exchanged a knowing glance.

"Oh…enough," they replied as one and Munkustrap shook his head, returning to his nervous pacing as Alonzo sat down slowly to clear his head.

------

The henchcat disappeared and Tugger took a deep breath, knowing it was now or never. The shadows of the clearing were growing and dancing about as his Tux lay helpless at the centre and Tugger knew the Hidden Paw was just seconds away. He took all his courage in his paws, remembering the advice on the spirit and doing right by his heart rather than his head.

Dropping to his knees, Tugger noticed that one of the conjurer's paws was curled in close to his chest. He didn't know why but he reached to his knee, pulling at the rag around it and wrapping it firmly around the younger kit's paw. Something told him that was enough. Jenny could tend to it later. Right now, the shadows had been replaced by an eerie quiet and Tugger knew that couldn't be good.

"How very touching," a soft voice came from nowhere. It was softer than Tugger was expected but more chilling than he could ever had imagined.

"What have you done to him?" Tugger asked, looking around him for the source of the voice. But Macavity did not appear. Instead he chuckled quietly.

"Me? Oh I haven't started on him yet. An old Siamese secret, some grip or something. I pay little attention to their parlour tricks," he sighed airily. Tugger ground his teeth together, a protective paw still resting on his conjurer's arm.

Tugger jumped as he felt hot breath on his neck and he scrambled away sharply, pulling his conjurer with him. Macavity chuckled icily once more.

"Hold on all you like, he'll be coming with me soon enough," the Hidden Paw sneered.

"What?" Tugger demanded, his emotions leading the way. He would challenge Macavity if he had to, the Tux would sort out the mess as soon as he woke up.

"He won't remember, _Lion,_" Macavity replied cruelly, rising on to his tiptoes idly and smirking down at the mane coon.

Tugger's brow creased as he tried to think. He didn't like it, thinking was the conjurer's job. But he needed to figure out Macavity's game in order to beat him at it. The only reason Tugger could think of for Macavity needing the Tux to forget would be in order to persuade him to come to the underground. But why would Macavity want to do that? He was too selfish to share power. There had to be more to it than that.

"Oh, look, precious is stirring!" Macavity announced, interrupting Tugger's thoughts. He snarled at the ginger tom for that remark. The Tux was more precious than that cretin would ever know.

The young tom in Tugger's arms was stirring, his green eyes dimmer than the mane coon knew them to be. That scared him much more than the Hidden Paw ever could.

"T…tell me you remember me," Tugger whispered brokenly as he looked down in to those strangely unfamiliar eyes. He'd known those eyes in his heart of hearts from the very first moment the two had met. Now there was next to nothing in them that he knew.

"I…don't…" the younger tom stuttered, looking confusedly between the two tom's who peered down at him. Tugger hated that he was the cause of the fear in his Tux's eyes.

Tugger knew that if Macavity wanted to persuade the conjurer to join him, he couldn't play rough just yet. And Tugger used this to his advantage. As the Hidden Paw took a step closer, he instantly wrapped the kit tighter in his arms, pulling their faces close.

"You know me Tux, I promise," he whispered in the younger tom's ear. But he didn't wait to see the kit's expression soften.

"How dare you think he'd be that easy!" he roared, jumping to his feet and advancing on the ginger tom with blind passion. He flew at him, punching him square in the jaw. But the Hidden Paw was not so easily defeated and he grabbed the Tugger's ankle and pulled him to the ground. The two toms scrambled and scraped until at last they were both on their feet once more. Scratches and scrapes ripped through both toms' fur but Tugger carried on with fierce determination. But suddenly he felt he legs go from under him and the ginger tom threw him with all his might in to the side of a battered old fridge. The force filled Tugger's whole body with searing pain and he knew he couldn't stand so instead he let the pain overcome him and he slowly closed his eyes.

As Macavity summoned up a ball of electricity and moved towards the mane coon, he turned his back to the conjurer behind him. Neither the Tugger nor the Hidden Paw noticed the tiny tom's fearsome expression or the determined way in which he got to his feet. His paws were clenched tightly, his jaw clenched sternly.

"Leave him alone!" he yelled and for a moment, the earth stood still.

The Tugger slowly opened his eyes. His Tux stood tall and defiant in the centre of the clearing, looking the Hidden Paw steadily in the eye. He couldn't help but smile with pride.

In a flash, Macavity was thrown aside at a wave of the conjurer's paw and Tugger felt the slight form of his Tux dropping down to his side. The Tux's healing glow overcame the mane coon for a moment and he looked up in to the Tux's eyes. The Tux looked straight back, a tear tracing down his cheek.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he healed his lion, bending down to hug him tightly.

"Don't be," Tugger grinned.

As they broke apart, they heard the groan of the Hidden Paw coming to and the conjurer looked nervously across at his lion.

"Hold up a light for the world little Tux," Tugger smiled and the conjurer nodded tightly, getting to his feet.

"The only way he could kill me is if I trusted him…" the conjurer murmured. Tugger looked up at him in amazement. In seconds he'd worked out what may have taken Tugger until dawn.

"Well it's a good job you don't trust him then," Tugger said softly, standing behind his Tux. The conjurer smiled.

"He can't touch me if I have you," he replied.

As Macavity clambered, unsteadily, to his feet, the conjurer's demeanour changed. The defiant, stern little tom clenched his jaw once more. He took a step towards the ginger tom and paused a moment, before throwing his arms out in front of him. Something built in the morning air, humming and humming until an orb of teaming blue energy ripped free of the Hidden Paw. It hovered between the conjurer's paw, obediently growing as he opened his arms wider and wider. The Tux then clenched his paws in to fist and drew the pure magic closer towards him, preparing to launch it at its target; the now fallen Hidden Paw who lay prone on the Junkyard ground before him.

Then, Tugger's voice cut the hum.

"Don't Tux," he said calmly. The conjurer turned his head slightly, not letting go of the powers he had drawn from the ginger tom and not ceasing the flow of his own powers in to them. The mane coon looked the younger tom in the eye.  
"If you kill him, you'll be no better than he is. And that's not you. I know he killed so many but revenge is what started this whole thing and it's just not you. I'm the impulsive one, Tux. I'm the one who acts first, thinks later. Not you. Think Tux…please."

The Tux stared deep in to the bright blue eyes of his lion for a drawn out moment before turning his gaze back slowly towards the hidden paw. Something in the conjurer's heartbeat told Tugger he had gotten through to him but he still didn't know how this would end.

Swiftly, the tiny conjurer threw his arms in to the air, the power dissipating with a shimmering chime that filled the air. Suddenly the world came alive. The stars shone gold and silver and purple, the Jellicle moon glowed pure white and the very earth of the Junkyard floor seemed to be filled with unadulterated magic.

"Watch the world come alive tonight," the Tugger whispered with a grin as he watched he Tux's work turn the Hidden Paw in to a living breathing part of the world itself. Not dead but not a threat. Trapped forever in the Junkyard that had tormented him for so long.

"Wow Tux…" the mane coon began. But the conjurer just shook his head and smiled, his soft green eyes sparkling as he looked his lion in the eye once more.

"No Tugs, it was all you."

And finally, the dawn came.

* * *

Songs used are all Take That once again: You, Hold Up A Light and Greatest Day were all directly quoted but Trouble With Me was also used to inspire!

P.S. I'm sorry if the spelling and typing is awful in this chapter but I posted it unchecked as I wanted to just get it out there after taking so long to write it! I'll probably correct it some time soon so if you really hate the typos then check back later :)


	11. Epilogue: Hope

Epilogue: Hope

The young tom stood on the old car boot, his tall, lean frame outlines gold in the morning light. One ear flicked as the story's end sank in and he turned his head. The dawn stars smiled pink across his cheeks.

Leo was classically handsome; strong jawed and broad shouldered, subtle muscle evident from his dancing. He smiled his winning smile at Tugger – a sparkling grin that lit up his face, making his blue eyes glitter brilliantly. Tugger's heart melted at the affection he saw in those eyes of dazzling blue.

A light breeze ruffled the young tom's fur as he turned back towards the sunrise. He stood proud and firm as he looked out at the Jellicle Junkyard. The leopard print rag was still tied tight around his right wrist and Tugger remembered clearly how it had been tied around Leo's tiny paw when he was just a newborn kit. He was proud to see it there, just as Leo was proud to wear it. It represented everything he was born from and everything that he knew to be part of his soul.

The young dancer's eyes surveyed the towering junkpiles of the Junkyard that climbed their way towards Heaviside with haphazard dignity and he smiled quietly as the morning stars filled each clearing with timid hues of purple and gold. For a moment he could feel it all – every inch of the Junkyard's history burned bright behind his eyes. But secret was still left unexplained.

"How?" Leo asked quietly and Tugger couldn't help but smile at that. He tilted his head to one side and regarded the beautiful tuxedo kit before him. Yes, Leo was just like his father. Quietly confident, fiercely intelligent and deeply thoughtful. The one secret no one had thought to go back over, the one kept between himself and his Tux because no one else seemed to realised that that simple question had been left unsaid. Perhaps it was even the most important question of the entire affair.

"How could a cat so powerful find that his life's only defeat was at the hands of tiny tribe like us…" Tugger sighed thoughtfully. Quaxo's son looked back at him and softly expectant eyes and Tugger smiled warmly back. Quaxo's son was called Leo through no accident, he knew that. He loved that.

With the last secret about to be uncovered, Tugger took a moment to think back over it all, over everything that one Jellicle Ball had changed for the better. The tribe had come along way, but something would always stay the same.

"He forgot just one thing Leo; this tribe's ability to dream on regardless of the world. Only the Jellicles possess that stubborn tenacity of hope. And hope is all it really took."

* * *

Thank you and goodnight!x :)


End file.
